·Ace Attorney and Investigations·
by Underword
Summary: Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón sería volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, entre ellos está un chico llamado Apollo Justice y su ayudante Trucy Wright ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright? ¿¡Qué significa esto?
1. Chapter 1: el caso del encuentro part 1

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright…¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance un poco. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), probablemente un Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: Esto es una mezcla de Ace Attorney Investigations con los personajes de las sagas Ace Attorney, especialmente a los de Apollo Justice. Es que siempre he tenido la curiosidad de cómo sería el asunto si Apollo conociera a Edgeworth, ya saben el rival de su mentor y encima de todo, cómo sería cuando Edgeworth y Gumshoe se enteraran que Phoenix tiene una hija…sería todo, un enigma o una sorpresa. La verdad, lo encuentro entre chistoso y curioso, y…he querido probar mi lógica absurda para escribirlo. Espero que sean de su agrado para los fanes de Ace Attorney jeje. **

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso del encuentro·**

**Parte 1**

**10 de octubre, 09:48 a.m.**

**Pasillo del Tribunal**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Narra Edgeworth:

Jamás había pensado que las cosas cambiarían de esta manera. Desde que tomé los casos relacionados con la misteriosa red de contrabando, he conocido a numerosas personas y he tenido encuentros ciertamente…casuales con otros. Aunque conocer gente nueva nunca estuvo en mis planes, supongo que…haberme relacionado con "él" hizo que mi interior cambiara.

No sólo la convivencia sino también la perspectiva hacia los tribunales, los abogados defensores y digamos…todo. Aunque, durante mi misión me he enterado de una horrible noticia.

Phoenix Wright.

El abogado defensor fue acusado de presentar pruebas falsas y como consecuencia…perdió su distintivo de letrado.

No. no quería creerlo.

Él…él jamás haría una cosa así.

Un abogado defensor que me hizo ver la verdad que ha estado oculta frente mis ojos. El que ha luchado con su lógica absurda y su persistencia para llegar a la luz de todo. El que ha defendido a todos los acusados que resultaron inocentes.

El que ha sido mi mejor amigo en mis días de primaria y el que se ha convertido en abogado por mis palabras.

Él no pudo haber hecho eso. De eso estaba seguro. Algo o alguien debió crear una trampa.

Sé que sonaría absurdo, irónicamente hablando, pero no podría haber otra deducción que eso. Wright siempre fue un hombre ingenuo pero honesto y nunca haría cosas estúpidas, que provocara un resultado mucho más grave que una penalización.

Gumshoe se veía lamentable cuando me lo dijo, él fue el testigo del caso que Wright había tomado. Sabía por ende que Gumshoe había tomado una cierta amistad con él en mi ausencia y que lo ayudó en los casos cuando se enfrentó contra Franziska, podía entender de su estado hasta yo también siento lo mismo.

-El señor Wright jamás haría una cosa así –aseguró Gumshoe, en mi recuerdo en cuanto informó aquella lamentable noticia- ¡Siento que es culpa mía! Si le hubiera ayudado más al señor Wright… ¡él aún tendría su distintivo de letrado! ¡Y seguiría siendo abogado! –

Por primera vez, viendo el lamentable estado de culpabilidad del inspector no he tenido valor de cortar su sueldo.

Suspiré, recuerdo que en ese mismo instante. Quería estar solo. Sentí los mismos sentimientos que experimenté cuando me reencontré con mi rival en los tribunales o también, cuando me defendió en aquel fatídico día.

La impotencia me acosó durante el resto de mi vida. No he podido ayudarlo, no he podido estar ahí para apoyarlo.

¿Qué se supone que soy para él?

Enemigo, ya no lo era, eso cambió cuando él me hizo ver la verdad detrás de mi tormentoso pasado. Rival, lo somos en la corte…o lo éramos. Amigos, supongo que sí…pero, ¿qué clase de amigo soy si nunca tuve el valor alguno para ir a apoyarlo?

No me merezco a Phoenix Wright.

Tan sólo me quedé en Europa, sin dejar mensaje ni preguntarle cómo estaba.

Simplemente…lo abandoné a su suerte y me oculté.

Soy…un maldito cobarde.

He sido así cuando niño desde aquel fatídico día en que perdí todo, siempre he tenido miedo a todo. Miedo a lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, en lugar de encararlo.

Es por eso que…corté el vínculo con los únicos que los consideré mis amigos, y ellos aun así, me recibieron sin siquiera dudarlo.

Phoenix Wright.

Supongo que no me perdonarías por abandonarte.

Me odiarías como lo hiciste en aquella vez que dejé esa nota.

No merezco tu perdón.

La verdad…no te merezco.

…si tan sólo pudiera…

No, el pudiera o hubiera no existe. Eso es, hecho es y hecho está. He tenido varias oportunidades y nunca las aproveché. Y esta…fue mi última oportunidad que tenía con Phoenix Wright.

Mi rival. Mi amigo. La persona más importante para mí.

Lo perdí. Lo perdí todo.

Tal como perdí en aquel incidente.

**xxxxxx**

Miles Edgeworth se encontraba en los pasillos de los tribunales. El caso que tenía que resolver no tenía que ver con lo que estaba por hacer ahora, pero necesitaba saber por lo menos cómo estaba o qué estaba haciendo en estos momentos su antiguo rival. Y el que lo acompañaba era su leal y siempre torpe el inspector Dick Gumshoe.

Intentaría inventar una excusa a su "ayudante" para no demostrar su preocupación por el ex abogado, para su suerte Gumshoe sí estaba siendo expectante con el asunto.

-Señor Edgeworth, por donde empezamos para encontrarlo –preguntó para luego desanimarse con lo que iba a pronunciar- Aunque, dudo que esté aquí en el Palacio de la Justicia…después de todo, el señor Wright ya no es un abogado.

Viendo el estado cabizbajo del inspector, era obvio decir que todavía no superó la culpa.

-(_Aunque claro, yo también debería sentir lo mismo_)-

Lo primero que debería hacer es buscar a un fiscal llamado Klavier Gavin, según lo que escuchó, se trataba de un fiscal prodigio que, al igual que él, fue entrenado en Alemania para ser uno y fue considerado genio al haberse recibido de la fiscalía a los 17 años. Tenía curiosidad por ese chico, además debutó enfrentándose nada más contra Phoenix Wright.

Aunque, para encontrar a ese tal Klavier debería ir a la oficina de fiscales pero, en los tribunales puede ser posible. Después de todo llegó aquí, en primer lugar, por una razón.

-Hey, señor Edgeworth –llamó el detective dándole un respingo de sorpresa.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuánto en su campo de visión encontró a una persona peculiar. Se trataba de una chica adolescente, calculando unos 15 años, vistiendo una interesante indumentaria: consistía un vestido negro con diseños en forma de rombos dorados como botones, una cartera azul claro con correa atada en la cintura que hacía juego con el color de una capa llamativa con diseños y su sombrero de copa de seda, un pañuelo rojo atado en el cuello y por último, guantes blancos que hacían juego con las botas blancas. La chica tenía cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran azulados.

Jamás había visto a alguien vestido de esa manera, a juzgar por el estilo llamativo de su ropa juraría que es una maga. Aunque, no debería sorprenderlo había conocido a muchas personas con una particular forma de vestirse como las chicas del clan Fey, las que fueron las ayudantes de Pheonix; Kay, la segunda Yatagarasu y había otros más, pero no era el momento para pensar en esto (y la ropa del mismo Miles no es la excepción).

-¿Ocurre algo, inspector? –preguntó Miles expectante de la mirada que Gumshoe centrada, ahora, en aquella adolescente.

-…C-creo haber visto a esta chica antes…pero, no me acuerdo mucho –

-…inspector, esto tiene relación con nuestro caso –preguntó Edgeworth, aunque sabía bien cual sería la respuesta del detective.

-Creo…que sí, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el señor Wright de alguna forma –

Miles miró con más atención al detective.

-No me vea de esa manera, señor Edgeworth. Me pone nervioso –

-*suspiro* (_en nuestros años juntos como compañeros de trabajo, aun no se acostumbra de mi mirada_…) –pensó para sí mientras cruzaba los brazos y trastabillaba su dedo- El punto, inspector.

-Ah, sí. No me acuerdo mucho, pero creo que esa chica puede estar relacionada con el caso que el señor Wright tomó…ya sabe, el caso antes que perdiera su distintivo… -

Ahora, el fiscal estaba más interesado en el tema. Debería preguntárselo a aquella adolescente para investigar más.

Antes de realizar su objetivo, oyó una voz suave y vivaz.

-Disculpa, señor –al mirar a la dueña de la voz, se dio conocer que era de la joven maga.

-Eh, sí… ¿qué pasa, pequeña? –preguntó Gumshoe recuperándose de la sorpresa repentina.

La chica parecía no estar intimidada por la estatura del detective, así tampoco la presencia del fiscal.

-Tendría dinero para prestarme, si puede algún billete. Le prometo que se lo devolveré –preguntó.

-En, bueno –Gumshoe bajó la cabeza decepcionado en cuanto rebuscó su cartera y vio que no tenía nada de dinero.

-(_Inspector, si no tenía dinero. ¿Para que trajo una cartera vacía?)_ –se preguntó Miles un poco molesto por la torpeza de su compañero.

-Lo siento mucho, amiga. No tengo nada de dinero –

-Oh, no te preocupes. Está bien, le preguntaré a alguien más –la chica parecía no afectarle ante la falta de dinero que necesitaba, antes de irse.

-Espera –le habló Edgeworth- Tengo billetes si necesitas, ¿cuánto quieres?

-Bueno, tiene algo como…un poco más que 5 dólares, quiero comprarle algo a alguien que estoy esperando –

-(_Posiblemente esta chica está esperando a un familiar, tal vez ¿su papá? ¿mamá? ¿un hermano? ¿o un novio?)_ –Miles sacó de su cartera un billete de 30 dólares, con ese número debería ser suficiente para comprarse comida de las máquinas expendedoras, para ella y para esa persona que está esperando.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Le prometo que se lo devolveré –la chica se dirigió a las máquinas expendedoras que se encontraban casi al fondo de los pasillos.

-(_Está situación…me parece familiar_) –

-Señor Edgeworth, pudimos haber preguntado a esa jovencita sobre el caso del…ejem, señor Wright –

-¡! –Maldición, se había olvidado por completo. Malditas divagaciones- Aunque eso, usted mismo debió haberlo planteado, detective –replicó.

-Argh –gimió Gumshoe- Lo siento mucho, señor.

Se dirigieron por los pasillos, hacia donde vieron a la chica dirigirse a las máquinas expendedoras pero vieron que estaba acompañada de alguien más.

La persona que estaba con la chica se trataba de un muchacho. Si Miles no hubiera visto el distintivo de letrado prendido en la solapa de su chaleco rojo, habría afirmado que sólo se trataba de un chaval, en lugar de un abogado defensor, y eso se debe a su corta estatura. El chico era de apariencia joven (calculaba que podría tener 20 años, por ahí), tanto que podía confundirlo fácilmente con un chaval. Su cabello es castaño más oscuro que el de la chica, con un llamativo peinado que, de alguna manera, lucía amenazante y sus ojos eran mismo tono que su cabello. Vestía una camisa blanca arremangada, chaleco rojo tomate que hacía juego con sus pantalones, corbata verde marino, zapatos marrones y una clase de brazalete dorado rodeando su muñeca izquierda.

El muchacho al igual que la joven maga, observaban lo que estaba escrito en la máquina expendedora y al parecer, estaban muy sumidos en sus conversaciones.

Por alguna divagación suya, esa escena le hacía acordar mucho a él de joven con Franziska en un caso donde conoció a Gumshoe y Kay.

-¿Qué dice, aquí? "Estas salchichas samuráis animaran tu día agotador en el juicio, sentirás un heroico sabor caliente"… ¿qué clase de mensaje es este? –se preguntó el muchacho viendo el mensaje con cierta vacilación.

-¿Salchichas samuráis? Deben referirse al Samurai de Acero que papá tanto me contó –comentó la chica, a diferencia del joven abogado, miraba con cierta curiosidad las comidas ilustradas en la máquina.

-Para ser solamente salchichas, el nombre me parece poco atractivo –

-¿Qué tal ésta? "Haz tenido momentos duros, pues estos helados te ayudarán a saborear tu victoria. Se llama el helado victorioso" –

-Sigue siendo muy poco atractivo, además no se me antoja algo dulce como un helado –

-Vamos, Polly. No seas aguafiestas, debes disfrutar por lo menos de algo –la chica puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miró con cierto regaño, pero sin salir de su lado inocente.

Polly. Dudaba que el nombre del muchacho fuese eso.

El detective sonrió reprimiendo la risa que se le iba a escapar.

-¿Qué te parece si se llamara algo así? "¡Zvarril! Aperitivo especial para los abogados defensores de primera" –comentó sonriendo con entusiasmo.

El muchacho la miró con cierta incredulidad ante lo que acababa de oír.

-Esa expresión me hace conocida –comentó casualmente Gumshoe.

-Zva… ¿qué? –preguntó con una mueca, esa expresión le hacía acordar un poco a Wright de sólo verlo- ¿Quién te dijo esa palabra?

-Pues mi papá, me dijo que tía Maya lo decía cuando quería encontrar publicidad –

Era esa razón…un momento, ¿tía Maya?

Tenía mucho más curiosidad hacia esa chica, no lo podía ignorar. Podía decir que cualquier persona podría llamarse Maya, pero viendo que, según el detective, la joven maga estaba relacionada con el caso de su antiguo rival. Así que, era el momento para averiguarlo.

El muchacho se detuvo para mirar los billetes que la chica tenía en la mano.

-Una pregunta, ¿dónde sacaste ese dinero? –

-Ah, esto. Se lo pedí prestado a un señor con volados en el cuello, se veía alguien importante –

El chico se quedó pensativo un segundo.

-Disculpen –pronunció el fiscal llamando la atención a los pares.

-Ah, es el señor amable que me prestó el dinero. Hola –saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

El muchacho levantó la mirada para observar al fiscal y al detective. De repente, adquirió una expresión sorprendida.

-Trucy –llamó el chico para hablarle a la chica en privado.

-¿Qué sucede, Polly? –preguntó la chica sin saber lo que ocurría.

-Sabes quien es ese señor que te prestó el dinero –preguntó lentamente.

-Mmn…no lo sé, ¿quién es, Polly? ¿Lo conoces? –

-Él…es Miles Edgeworth, el fiscal más famoso del distrito y es el rival del señor Wright…o sea, tu papá –

La chica adquirió una mirada de sorpresa también mientras llevaba la mano a su boca abierta.

Miles no entendía la situación, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con él.

-Apuesto que están sorprendidos de su presencia, después de todo usted es famoso, señor Edgeworth –comentó Gumshoe entre risas como siempre lo hacía.

El fiscal ignoró el halago, estaba acostumbrado de recibir adulaciones de la nada.

-Él…es el hombre que papá siempre me habló, me dijo que es uno de sus mejores amigos –

-¿¡En…serio!? (_Jamás oí de aquello, el señor Wright nunca me contó eso. Bueno, tampoco he tenido momento para preguntarle acerca de su vida) _–pensó Apollo para sí- ¿Es su mejor amigo?

Trucy asintió.

-Lo conoce desde que tenía 9 años, el señor Edgeworth fue la razón por la que mi papá se hizo abogado defensor –

-¿¡En serio!? –Apollo no podía creerlo, había oído hablar de Phoenix Wright pero también del fiscal Miles Edgeworth, él era incluso más leyenda que el mismo abogado defensor. Le costaba creer que ahora mismo, estaba frente a sus ojos, viendo la vestimenta del fiscal con más detalle pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Los volados en el cuello, el traje escarlata, cabello y ojos afilados grises y aquella extraña aura que le daba mucha presencia. Sí, sin duda es el fiscal Miles Edgeworth.

El fiscal aclaró su garganta volviendo a llamar la atención de aquellos pares, que no le resultaba nada extraño. Y por extraño sería lo mismo con Phoenix junto con una ayudante médium, contando la presencia de otros personajes muy particulares.

-Perdón si no me he presentado, soy el fiscal del distrito Miles Edgeworth y él es el inspector Gumshoe –presentó dando una educada reverencia.

-Mi…eh…nombre es Apollo Justice. Abogado defensor –el muchacho pegó un grito que casi vuela los oídos tanto del fiscal como el detective.

-Amigo, no necesitas gritar tan fuerte –comentó Gumshoe con cierta queja.

-Lo siento –respondió el abogado llamado Apollo avergonzado.

-Y yo soy Trucy Wright, futura maga y presidenta de la agencia polivalente Wright –

-(_Así que es un abogado defensor y la chica una maga, no me sorprende el hecho que parezcan a… ¡Un momento!, ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Agencia polivalente…Wright!?) _–

-Espera, amigo. ¿Wright? –el detective adquirió una expresión pensativa.

Miles estaba aturdido, preguntándose si lo que acababa de escuchar hace un instante fue su imaginación o su cerebro estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Usted es el señor Edgeworth, papá me ha contado cosas buenas de usted, y que lo ayudó en cuanto más lo necesitó, debe ser un gran amigo suyo –continuó la muchacha llamada Trucy sin notar el cambio de expresión de los presentes.

-(_Así que… él habló de mí. Espera un segundo, estoy escuchando lo que creo que está diciendo. Trucy…Wright. ¿¡Pa-papá!?) _–Miles intentó calmar sus pensamientos, recordándose que no es de él sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Dando un respiro al caos que estaba tornando su mente, finalmente decidió hablar- Disculpe, es usted…alguna familiar de un abogado llamado Phoenix Wright.

-Sí, amigo. Yo también tengo curiosidad, está relacionada con el señor Wright –

-(_Hey, ¿qué pasa? Yo también estoy aquí_) –Apollo, de repente, se sintió pintado.

-Sí, él es mi papá –

-¿P-papá? –Gumshoe exclamó con sorpresa.

En cambio, el fiscal quedó shockeado.

Esto era… ¡Imposible! Inconcebible. Absolutamente absurdo. Wright debería tener ahora mismo 33 años y esta chica es una adolescente, tiene casi la mitad de edad que él. ¿Cómo puede estar sucediendo esto? Calculando la diferencia de edad, ¡Phoenix tuvo a esa chica cuando tenía 18 años! Y ¡Ni siquiera se lo dijo!

-(_Sí, esa es la misma expresión que tuve cuando me enteré de aquello. La verdad, no me esperaba que el señor Wright tuviese una hija, pero ahora sé lo que en verdad ocurrió_) –pensó Apollo para sí, bastante familiarizado con el asunto, se debatió si debía decir que es hija adoptiva de su jefe. Aunque este asunto debería decirlo él mismo, en lugar de meterse en los asuntos que no le concierne- Es una larga historia, quizás sería mejor que el señor Wright se los explicara –

-Ah, vale –respondió Gumshoe, apenas recomponiéndose- Oye, ahora que lo veo…tú –se refería al abogado- Tú eres el abogado que defendió al señor Wright, ¿no es así? –

Miles, sin poder procesar con la grata noticia sorpresiva, se limitó a escuchar sobre el abogado, quien también parecía estar relacionado con el mismo asunto.

-Esto…sí. El señor Wright fue mi cliente en mi primer juicio –comentó sintiendo cierto ánimo de recibir algo de atención.

-(_Wright fue acusado de un crimen ¿otra vez? No debería sorprenderme, aunque menuda suerte tiene_) –pensó Miles, sin poder creerlo.

-Ah, sí. Lo escuché de los medios, conseguiste un veredicto de No culpable y descubriste que el asesino era ese…como se llamaba… ¿Kristoph Gavin? –

Apollo se removió incómodo. Miles miró con interés, había escuchado de él.

-Sí, así es –respondió sin tener ganas de divagar el tema de su ex mentor.

-¿Quién lo diría? "El mejor abogado defensor del occidente", resultó ser un asesino…sobre todo, culpar al señor Wright –Gumshoe se puso molesto mientras zapateaba el suelo- Sabía que ese tipo no tenía nada bueno…pero, él acaso no era tu jefe. Escuché que trabajabas en su bufete.

El chico se limitó a asentir mientras puso un dedo en su frente un poco pensativo, ocultando su incomodidad del asunto.

-Sí, no puedo negar que fue mi jefe. Después de todo, él fue mi mentor cuando me recibí de abogado, pero en un juicio no es cuestión de lealtad…sino es cuestión de encontrar la verdad –aclaró Apollo reemplazando su nerviosidad a uno serio.

-¡! –el fiscal lo miró con mucha más atención, por un segundo tras escuchar acerca del abogado Justice se sintió muy identificado con él cuando estaba bajo tutela del fiscal Von Karma. La única diferencia sería que Edgeworth, jamás hubiera imaginado que su mentor resultó ser el asesino de su padre sino fuera por la intervención de Phoenix. Fue gracias a él, hizo que viera las cosas con más claridad. Apollo, en cambio, eligió la verdad antes que la lealtad hacia el abogado Gavin.

-Admito que no hubiera encontrado la verdad, sino fuera por el señor Wright. Fue gracias a él, pude ganar el juicio –aunque Apollo no quería reconocer que Phoenix, era quien estaba agradecido de su ayuda, porque si no fuera por Apollo él no hubiera podido derrotar a Kristoph y hallar la verdad que tanto quedó suspendida hace 7 años.

-(_Creyó en las palabras de Wright, antes que su superior_) –Edgeworth ahora sentía curiosidad del asunto, al parecer su rival nunca estuvo solo y conoció nuevas personas durante su ausencia.

-Amigo, eso sí que es muy admirable. Te digo algo, el señor Wright y el señor Edgeworth siempre lucharon por hallar la verdad y han trabajado juntos, eso lo sé porque conozco también al señor Wright –habló Gumshoe dando una simpática sonrisa.

-Usted debe ser el inspector cutre, que Pearls me habló –pronunció Trucy con entusiasmo al recordar la mención que una vez le hizo su amiga.

Gumshoe, de repente, quedó cabizbajo.

-(_Cutre sonó más insulto que nombre_) –pensó Apollo, al notar el repentino desanimo del detective.

-Amiga, llámame inspector Gumshoe por favor –

Edgeworth decidió continuar con el interrogatorio, una vez recuperado de su shock, aunque un poco.

-Señorita…Trucy Wright –llamó la atención de la maga.

-No hace falta mucha formalidad señor Edgeworth, puedes llamarme Trucy nada más –

-Bueno, ejem….Trucy –no estaba acostumbrado de llamar por su nombre, asociarse con las personas no era lo suyo- Quisiera preguntar ¿qué es agencia polivalente Wright?

-Ahora que lo pienso, no era antes Bufete Wright &amp; Co. –preguntó Gumshoe haciendo memoria al nombre de la oficina del abogado, según lo que recordaba.

-Mi papá lo convirtió en una agencia de talentos hace 7 años, éramos dos los ingresados…o sea, Phoenix Wright mi papá y yo, soy la presidenta de la agencia –

-¿Presidenta? –cuestionó Gumshoe con sorpresa.

-Sí, mantengo la agencia en mis espectáculos de maga y me pagan. Como vieron soy toda una profesional –

-(_Eso mismo me dijo cuando me la encontré en el supuesto bufete_) –Apollo no sabía si fue sorpresa o estuvo en un momento, que pensó que era equivocado.

-(_No me sorprende el hecho que una joven como ella dirija la agencia, he escuchado antes que la srta. Fey era quien mantenía la oficina. Veo que en esto no haz cambiado nada, Wright. Cielos ¿cuándo madurarás y llevarás a cabo tu responsabilidad, en lugar, de dejar que niños o adolescentes se encarguen de todo?) _–Edgeworth hizo una nota menta del hablar este asunto con su rival.

-Pero –Trucy continuó hablando- ahora se llama agencia polivalente Wright cuando Polly decidió trabajar para nosotros. Él, a diferencia de mi papá y yo, no tiene ningún talento útil.

-¡O-oye! –exclamó Apollo sintiéndose ofendido- (_y qué hay del señor Wright, él ni siquiera toca piano_) –aunque ese tema se discutió antes y nunca se pudo resolver.

-jeje, Polly –Gumshoe se rió. Edgeworth no sabía si era por la reacción del abogado o era por el alias que Trucy mencionaba siempre, tal vez las dos cosas.

-Tiene algo de gracioso, inspector Gumshoe –ante el grito que pegó, no sabía afirmar si era una pregunta o un regaño.

-Amigo, no necesitas gritar. Te escuchamos claramente –

-Es que Polly usa sus "Cuerdas de Acero", las ejercita temprano en la mañana cuando tiene un juicio. Siempre quiere estar preparado para todo –

-(_¿Cuerdas de Acero? Comienzo a sospechar que se trata de su voz tensa y elevada_) –el fiscal se lo pensó.

-¿En serio, amigo? Eso suena genial, yo también debería hacer lo mismo para prepararme cuando tengo que presentarme en los juicios o dar órdenes en mis investigaciones –no sabía el porqué pero el detective estaba entusiasmado ante la idea- ¿Qué opina de eso, Sr. Edgeworth?

-Será mejor que renuncie la idea, detective. Si no quiere que rebaje todo su sueldo por dañar mis tímpanos –regaño el fiscal moviendo su dedo.

-Urgh…me hubiera gustado tener una voz clara cuando dé mi declaración –comentó con cierta desanimación.

-(_Lo que menos quiero es tener problemas de audición por el grito que pegaría Gumshoe. Ya me parece suficiente con escuchar el grito de este abogado Justice, puedo afirmar que incluso es mucho más potente que Su Señoría cuando está alterado_) –el fiscal hizo otra nota mental cuando se enfrentara con Apollo algún día.

-Una pregunta, amigo –el detective se dirigía, esta vez, a Apollo- ¿por qué trabajas para el señor Wright?

Sí, el fiscal había formulado la misma cuestión. Era raro que un abogado novato con mucho potencial trabajara para Wright, no es que la oficina carezca de expectativas sino que, conociendo perfectamente al abogado siempre fue alguien corto de dinero.

-Bueno, desde mi primer juicio el Sr. Gavin fue arrestado y su bufete se hundió y como resultado, perdí mi trabajo. Antes, el señor Wright me dio la oferta que trabajase para él, había pasado…dos meses después de aquello y estaba desesperado por volver a los tribunales. Así que fui a la oficina y me encontré con Trucy… -

-Y es por eso que está aquí –añadió Trucy.

-Tengo curiosidad –continuó el detective- el señor Wright… ¿te paga?

El abogado quedó un minuto largo de silencio.

-No. la verdad, ahora que me fijo…no me pagó desde que lo defendí –respondió finalmente.

_-(Eso tampoco me sorprende, así que…aún está corto de dinero como siempre lo fue. Eso te pasa cuando no eliges clientes que te paguen de verdad, Wright) –_

-Te entiendo muy bien sobre el dinero, amigo. El señor Edgeworth, de vez en cuando…bueno, cada vez que meto la pata en algo, me rebaja el sueldo y sólo recibo 1 dólar como cheque de pago –

-Es en serio –preguntó Trucy con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

_-(¿De vez en cuando? Eso lo hago siempre que metes la pata, detective) –_

Apollo lo miró con una mueca de aturdimiento.

-(_¿¡El Sr. Edgeworth le rebaja el sueldo cada vez que mete la pata!? Y encima 1 dólar, eso es sumamente el pago más pobre que he escuchado durante mi carrera. Da hasta miedo, me pregunto porqué razón el detective sigue trabajando para alguien…estricto y temible como el Sr. Edgeworth. Aunque, esto también debería planteármelo… ¿por qué sigo trabajando para el Sr. Wright, si ni siquiera me paga?) _–por lo menos, la razón entre la detective Skye y el fiscal Gavin resultaba un poco más…sana.

-Por favor, Sr. Edgeworth no sea muy cruel con el Sr. Gumshoe –suplicó Trucy con una expresión triste.

Miles puso una expresión alarmada.

-No te preocupes, amiga. Sobrevivo comiendo fideos instantáneos, apuesto que Sr. Justice debe estar en iguales condiciones –aseguró.

-Inspector Gumshoe, lamento decirle que en mi cartera, por ahora, llevo 35 dólares –le respondió el joven abogado.

-Eeeeeh!? Eso es mucho más de lo que gano en un mes, por lo menos –

_-(Cualquiera gana más dinero que usted, Gumshoe) –_

-Ustedes, están buscando al Sr. Wright –preguntó Apollo de casualidad, después de tantas preguntas relacionadas con el mismo hombre.

-Sí –esta vez, respondió Edgeworth con seriedad- Hemos venido aquí en primer lugar.

-Papá…bueno, él esta retomando sus estudios de abogacía. Polly acaba de terminar su juicio, ahora lo estamos esperando para volver a casa –respondió Trucy con cierta vacilación.

Miles no le cabía todavía la idea que aquella adolescente sea la hija de Wright, pero dejaría el asunto para después. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, nunca se había imaginado que su reencuentro con su antiguo rival y amigo estuviera lleno de sorpresas.

Esperaba aclarar el asunto y resolver los misterios que surgieron en tan sólo un día.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2: el caso del encuentro part 2

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright…¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance un poco. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: En este capítulo aparece Phoenix, ¿qué sucederá ahora mismo una vez que vea cara a cara a Miles? Mis parejas yaoi favoritas son EdWright y Klavi Pollo, me encanta muchísimo leer sus historias, lástima que no hay tantas del KlaviPollo. En fin, intentaré escribirlos, me encanta como ponen la relación entre Klavier y Apollo, un tanto cómica, romántica y dramática. Apollo siempre me pareció un personaje interesante en el video juego, su personalidad me recuerda al de Mia Fey y Miles Edgeworth mientras Klavier *suspiro* (es tan guapo! u) me recuerda a Diego Amando (el abogado) y Phoenix Wright (el de ahora); por eso creo que complementan muy bien. Polly es adorable y gracioso mientras Klavier es atrevido y guapo. Está decidido, en este fic habrá un KlaviPollo y muy pronto, intentaré escribir fic's de ellos dos.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso del encuentro·**

**Parte 2**

**10 de octubre, 12:00 a.m.**

**Pasillo del Tribunal**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Mientras los presentes esperaban la presencia del ex abogado defensor, Gumshoe decidió continuar con la charla con ambos chicos que acababa de conocer y Edgeworth, prefirió quedarse en silencio, en un sitio un poco alejado, para ponerse a pensar un rato sobre los acontecimientos.

-Tu nombre si que es curioso, cuando lo escucho pienso que estás en el juicio porque quieres ¡justicia! –recalcó lo último haciendo referencia al apellido del abogado.

-Bueno, así me llamo –

-Polly tiene un lema y siempre lo piensa cada vez que está en sus ensayos "Pues, Apollo Justice no se irá hasta hacer ¡Justicia!" –imitó el famoso eslogan que el abogado adquirió desde su primer juicio.

-*suspiro* (_Porque pienso que estos dos me están tomando el pelo_) –Apollo sospechaba que esta charla un tanto extraña, no le estaba llevando a un tema interesante- (_Ya veo, porque el Sr. Edgeworth prefiere estar solo un rato_).

Mirando el fiscal a una distancia precavida, podía suponer que no estaba escuchando la charla entre el detective Gumshoe con la "hija" de Wright y el abogado Justice. Su mirada suspendida en, algún punto en particular, demostraba que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-(_Cuando me enteré sobre la pérdida de distintivo de Wright, he oído rumores que el sistema judicial estaba traspasando una etapa oscura, tras los acontecimientos que ha ido ocurriendo. No sólo la acusación de Wright; sino también un fiscal novato llamado Simon Blackquill confesó haber asesinado a su mentora Metis Cykes, no hubo pruebas irrefutables que respaldara su acusación y eso lo llevó que aquel incidente quedara sin resolverse. Lo cual, todos lo bautizaron, como la era de la Ley Oscura. Aquellos eventos fatídicos, debieron ocurrir mientras me encontraba realizando mi misión de encontrar la red de contrabando en el extranjero_) –todas las piezas de rompecabezas parecían encajarse de a poco, ahora que podía pensar con más detenimiento. Aun así, hay ciertas cosas que no ha podido aclararlas, por ahora. Y…estaba seguro que Phoenix tenía la respuesta a todas sus dudas- (_Wright, me hubiera gustado que me llamaras, por lo menos. Para ayudarte como lo haz hecho conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te haz desaparecido de esta manera? ¿Acaso… ya dejaste de confiar en mí?_).

Mientras el fiscal estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, Gumshoe decidió preguntar una cosa importante.

-¿C-cómo se encuentra el señor Wright? –preguntó el detective con una notable inseguridad en sus palabras y un claro atisbo de culpabilidad.

-Papá, está bien ahora mismo. No hay de qué preocuparse –respondió la chica con una sonrisa para animar al inspector.

-(_Creo que el Sr. Gumshoe se refiere a otra cosa, Trucy_) –por la mirada que ahora mismo tenía el detective, Apollo no necesitaba deducir de qué se trataba- El Sr. Wright está retomando sus estudios de abogacía, le puedo asegurar que él podrá recibirse sin problemas, ahora que tiene mucha experiencia. Incluso, Su Señoría lo admitió cuando me ayudó en mis juicios –

-Polly… -

-…amigo… -

Incluso, el fiscal Edgeworth no tenía palabras. Él peso de la culpa que siente tras no haber podido ayudar a su viejo amigo, es mucho más que lo que carga su subordinado. Las palabras de Apollo dieron cierto alivio a su dolor, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar, ojala que fuese cierto todo.

Por mucho que fuese la posibilidad que Phoenix consiga de vuelta el distintivo de letrado y vuelva a la abogacía, eso jamás cambiaría el hecho que nunca lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitó. Jamás estuvo para él en aquella situación lamentable y delicada. Jamás fue a verlo y esperó casi 8 años para volver a Los Ángeles.

Si escucharan el peor error que había cometido, sin duda dirían…

¿Qué clase de amigo soy?

-(_Él…nunca me perdonaría…jamás_) –

-Sr. Wright…estoy seguro que nunca me perdonaría por lo que hice en aquella vez… debí…debí ayudarlo –Gumshoe no pudo ocultar su culpabilidad.

Trucy y Apollo quedaron sin palabras también, evocar nuevamente aquel recuerdo en que el renombrado abogado Phoenix Wright perdió su distintivo, era doloroso, nadie podía afirmar si eso era cierto, sólo se basaron en los hechos e incluso dejaron de confiar en él como abogado, pero eso fue hace 7 años.

**-¡Protesto!** –

-¡! –todos los presentes tomaron la misma expresión al oír aquel grito tan familiar, incluso disipo los pensamientos recientes de cada uno.

-Gumshoe… no tienes porqué disculparte. Lo que pasó, pasó. Tú sólo hacías tu trabajo, el deber de un detective es hacerlo y obedecer a sus superiores. Eso es lo que me haz dicho antes ¿no es verdad? –

-¡Sr. Wright! –exclamaron Gumshoe y Apollo.

-¡Papá! –Trucy alegremente corrió para abrazar a su querido padre.

-Wright –pronunció en murmullo, no estaba seguro si lo habrá escuchado.

Frente suyo estaba Phoenix Wright, a diferencia de su habitual traje azul (según lo que Gumshoe y Edgeworth recordaban) y su ropa casual con la simpática gorrita (según Trucy y Apollo), el ex abogado defensor vestía una ropa sencilla pero formal. Consistía pantalón de vestir negro con camisa blanca y zapatos negros, nada más sin corbata ni la chaqueta. Y en el cuello descansaba un llamativo medallón dorado.

-¡S-señor Wright! ¿E-es usted? –preguntó Gumshoe estupefacto.

-Jeje, cuanto tiempo, inspector Gumshoe –Phoenix sonrió con tranquilidad.

Edgeworht lo miró con cierto detenimiento, los ojos de Phoenix seguían siendo los mismos. Brillantes, pero cambiados, con un atisbo de madurez y sabiduría. Tan sólo mirarlo podría afirmar que, a pesar de su aspecto informal, su apariencia mayor le daba un aire interesante e incluso…atractiva.

El rostro del fiscal se tornó rojo ante lo que acaba de pensar recientemente.

-(¿_qué demonios me está pasando?_) –sentía que toda su calma y su autocontrol se estaba yendo al caño, esto no estaba bien. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, respirar y recuperar su característica expresión impasible de siempre, pero, por una extraña razón le estaba costando demasiado. Ni siquiera en su debut de fiscal se sintió así.

-Tú también, Edgeworth. Ha sido un tiempo sin saber de ti –le sonrió tenuemente, sin siquiera mostrar signos de lo que el fiscal se lo esperó…ira, dolor u ¿odio?

No. no había nada de eso.

A diferencia de las amplias sonrisas que solía mostrar, su sonrisa era genuina y tranquila. Al mirar sus ojos, a pesar que conservaban el brillo característico, pudo leer un atisbo de…tristeza.

Era un lado nuevo que vio en Phoenix. Era claro el porqué, el abogado jamás mostró tristeza o cualquier sentimiento contrario a su positivismo en frente de sus amigos y cuando sí lo hizo, Edgeworth nunca estuvo presente. Ahora no sabía que decir, supuso que Phoenix sí tenía muchas palabras para él.

Todavía podía escuchar vagamente, aquellas duras palabras que le dirigió cuando apareció después de haber dejado aquella nota.

"…_Hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras regresado de entre los muertos…"_

Apretó su brazo mientras lo recordaba con cierta amargura y tristeza.

Tenía sus razones por su desaparición, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Viajó lejos de su país, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de los demás para despejar su mente, encontrarse a sí mismo y ver con más claridad las cosas. Y sobre todo, quería saber el verdadero significado de ser un fiscal. Así también, el porqué la existencia de los abogados defensores.

No culpaba a Phoenix, ahora comprendía lo que sintió cuando se enteró de su "supuesta" muerte.

Y ahora, estaban aquí. Frente a frente, después de haber pasado casi 8 años sin haberse visto ni escuchado del uno y del otro.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Por primera vez, en su vida, el fiscal no tenía ni una sola respuesta. Por esta vez, no había escape. Tendría que lidiar lo que le deparaba ahora mismo, lo que se merecía después de tanto.

-Papá, ¿cómo te ha ido con el examen? –preguntó Trucy con intriga.

-Bueno, aún no lo sé… todo dependerá de los resultados –respondió despreocupado, con cierto atisbo de duda.

-(_Pero si usted hizo el examen, ¿cómo es que no lo sabe_?) –pensó Apollo enviándole una mirada llena de reproche.

-Bueno, de ser así… estoy segura que lo conseguirás, papá. Polly siempre dice que eres un gran abogado y lo haz ayudado mucho en sus juicios. Si Polly dice que lo lograrás, ¡Yo también creo en ti! –afirmó la pequeña maga con una brillante sonrisa- ¿No es verdad, Polly?

-Uhm…esto…sí… ¡Claro que sí! –afirmó el joven abogado tratando de eliminar todo rastro de timidez.

Miles notó que el chico era alguien que le costaba mostrar afectos. Le recordaba un poco a él, cuando se trataba de interactuar o socializar con los otros y mostrar… afectos.

-Les he hecho esperar demasiado, supongo que han tenido problemas con las máquinas expendedoras ¿no es así? –divagó Phoenix aunque viendo con detalle las cosas, era fácil deducirlo.

-No tenía suficiente dinero, el señor Edgeworth me acaba de prestar –afirmó Trucy.

-Oh, en serio –a juzgar por la expresión de Phoenix, no parecía sorprendido. Edgeworth se dignó a mirar para otra dirección, una vez que los ojos del ex abogado estaban centrados en su persona.

Aun así eso no duró cuando…

-(¡_Un momento_!) Usted quería que yo pagara todo como la otra vez –acusó Apollo dándose cuenta de la intención de su mentor.

-Jeje, vamos Apollo. No nos precipitemos así –ahora su atención estaba en su alumno, tratando de ocultar lo que acaba de ser pillado- No ibas a dejar que mi hija pagara todo por la comida ¿no? –

-¡C-claro que no! –Apollo no se iba a dejar vencer por una acusación sin sentido- ¡No intente desviar el tema, Sr. Wright!

-Jeje –el susodicho en lugar de verse afectado, parecía divertirse de la reacción precipitada del joven abogado. Miles sentía cierta pena por el muchacho.

-Sr. Wright –pronunció resignado.

Edgeworth lo miró en silencio, no tenía mucho ánimo de hablarle, no cuando había mucha gente en su entorno. Phoenix no estaba molesto, es más, no parecía serlo.

Dudas invadieron su mente, de golpe, se sentía como si le comenzara a recorrer miles de insectos por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo después de tantos años? ¿Cómo podía seguir sonriendo después de lo que ocurrió?

De sólo mirarlo, era como si ha pasado 8 minutos desde que se vieron, cuando en verdad, pasaron 8 años.

-Papi, es cierto que tú y el Sr. Edgeworth además de ser amigos, han trabajado juntos en los juicios –preguntó Trucy con una genuina curiosidad- Eso mismo me contó el detective cutre.

-Amiga, llámame detective Gumshoe –habló el inspector indignado.

-(_Debería decirle a Pearls que deje de llamarlo así_)- Phoenix se hizo nota mental, sintiendo un poco de pena hacia el detective- Así es, Edgeworth y yo en nuestros tiempos fuimos rivales, al principio, pero luego nos hemos hecho amigos y hemos trabajado juntos para hallar la verdad, y encontrar al verdadero culpable.

-Oh, eso es increíblemente asombroso –expresó Trucy sintiéndose entusiasta.

-(_Eso es increíble, quien diría que dos abogados legendarios que fueron rivales en los juicios, han estado ayudándose mutuamente para hallar la verdad. Eso es ¡admirable_!) –pensó Justice con el mismo asombro.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, se podría decir que es igual que el de Apollo y el fiscal Gavin –comentó Phoenix.

Edgeworth levantó la mirada sorprendido. Así que ese chico que trabaja para Wright, es el abogado novato que se enfrentó contra el famoso fiscal Gavin y le ganó en esas ocasiones, aunque también el mismo Klavier ayuda, a la defensa en hallar al verdadero asesino.

-¿En serio, amigo? Conoces al fiscal Klavier Gavin –inquirió el detective con el mismo asombro, dirigiéndose al abogado joven.

-Oh, sí. Polly y el fiscal Gavin hacen un gran equipo, trabajan juntos en los juicios para hallar al verdadero asesino –respondió Trucy en su lugar.

-No me recuerdes a ese tipo, por ahora, por favor –por alguna extraña razón, Apollo se sentía raro teniendo al ex estrella del rock cerca. No era disgusto, sino que le irritaba que lo molestara con sus comentarios jocosos, sin contar de su brillante sonrisa y su presumida forma de ser- (_Ahora entiendo, porque Ema no le agrada y siempre termina estando de mal humor, suena tedioso trabajar con un sujeto así_).

-Vaya, amigo. Deben ser grandes amigos como lo son el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –

-Bueno…no estoy seguro si lo considero un amigo –pronunció con cierta pesadez el joven abogado.

-Me trae mucha nostalgia de sólo verlos en acción en los juicios –rió en carcajada limpia- ¿lo recuerdas, Edgeworth? –ahora su mirada azulada la dirigió al fiscal.

No, no me hagas esto.

¿Por qué me sonríes de esa manera? ¿Por qué no sientes resentimiento?

¿Por qué no me odias?

El fiscal no podía soportarlo, parecía que estaba a punto de caer al borde de la culpa que fue acumulando con el pasar de 8 años, la impotencia y el dolor que sintió de no haber podido haber hecho algo por Phoenix, en el momento en que más lo necesitó. Y ahora, lo recibe como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esto era demasiado. Miró al ex abogado, al parecer estaba compartiendo una amena conversación con el detective acompañado de Trucy y el abogado Apollo. Su sonrisa seguía siendo despreocupada, como siempre lo mostró durante las situaciones difíciles.

Sentía que el valor que estuvo construyendo antes del encuentro, fue desmoronado en cuanto Phoenix hizo presencia. La cobardía y el temor a lo que venía se llevaron lo mejor de él, comenzaba a arrepentirse en haber vuelto y la sensación de culpa le daba un amargo sabor en la boca.

Quería huir. Quería desaparecer nuevamente.

Hizo ademanes de irse, pero antes de poder hacer lo que le convenía, una mano en su hombro impidió su paso.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de Wright.

C-cuando llegó hasta él…

El ex abogado lo miró en silencio. Esa mirada parecía como si estuviera estudiándolo cuidadosamente, es como si hubiera notado la tormenta oculta en el interior del fiscal.

Él… se dio cuenta.

-Edgeworth –susurró Phoenix con una mirada enigmática, que para el fiscal fue difícil de deducir.

-Ocurre algo, amigo –preguntó Gumshoe preocupado de su jefe, seguido de Trucy y Apollo.

-Nos disculpan un momento, Edgeworth y yo…tenemos que hablar de algo privado –habló Phoenix, su tono calmado parecía tener una pizca de seriedad, rara vez, vista por los presentes.

Apollo asintió en respuesta, entendiéndolo a la primera.

-hmm, sí –Trucy tardó en asentir, enviándole una mirada de preocupación a su padre.

-D-de acuerdo, no tarden mucho –Gumshoe pareció dudar, pero sabía que este asunto era solamente entre su jefe y el ex abogado, un asunto que quedó pendiente hace 8 años y que muy pronto, lo resolvían.

Phoenix les envió una sonrisa, en un intento de aligerar la situación para luego encaminarse, a una sala alejada de cualquier curioso junto con su viejo amigo y rival. Miles no luchó, ni dijo nada al respecto. Ya nada servía con huir, debía afrontar las consecuencias y aceptar que el tiempo de ellos, ya no existía más.

Ese tiempo que han compartido juntos, murió en cuanto se separaron por sus propios caminos.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Quedaron minutos observando a los dos abogados abandonar el pasillo, hasta que cruzaron por la puerta que los conducía a otras salas.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó Trucy sin cambiar su mirada preocupada.

-No tengo idea, amiga. Este asunto solo deben arreglar el señor Wright y el señor Edgeworth –Gumshoe respondió apenado de no poder decir mucho de los detalles que desconocía, la situación entre el fiscal y el ex abogado siempre fue uno personal y delicado. Era una situación que no le concernía, a pesar de ser el fiel compañero y colega; no podía inmiscuirse en aquello.

-Pasó algo entre ellos –inquirió Apollo sintiendo intriga del asunto.

-Eh, sí. Pero no sé mucho de los detalles, esta situación es muy personal y no puedo meterme mucho –

-Oh, ya veo –al ver que su respuesta no aligeró la presente preocupación de la joven maga, el detective pensó en una forma de animar.

-B-bueno, sólo les voy a decir lo que sé nada más. Pero, no se lo digan al señor Edgeworth de esto, él se enojaría si se enterase que les mencioné algo de su vida privada ¿de acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo –respondió el abogado sin divagar más, seguido de Trucy.

-El Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth fueron rivales en la corte, hubo tiempos en que ambos luchaban en sus propios bandos y hubo pocas situaciones en que estuvieron de acuerdo. Hasta que hubo un caso en que cambió la vida del Sr. Edgeworth y el Sr. Wright… lo salvó –el detective no pudo evitar sentirse muy agradecido de las cosas que hizo el abogado para ayudar a los demás, sobre todo a su jefe y a su amada novia, Maggey- Además de eso, el Sr. Wright en la mayoría de sus juicios consiguió que sus clientes sean declarados inocentes y encontró a los verdaderos culpables. El Sr. Edgeworth, al principio tenía otra idea acerca de los abogados defensores, pero al ver al Sr. Wright, algo lo hizo cambiar; y se había ido para encontrar el significado de ser un fiscal, así también de los abogados defensores. Más tarde se encontraron nuevamente, el Sr. Edgeworth decidió que ganar no era importante sino encontrar la verdad. El Sr. Wright estuvo en una situación...complicada –le parecía difícil encontrar la palabra adecuada acerca del juicio contra Matt Engarde y el secuestro de Maya Fey, su cerebro resumía todo lo posible del acontecimiento- el Sr. Edgeworth lo ayudó y el Sr. Wright pudo resolver sus dudas y sus problemas.

Los presentes, a pesar que desconocían ciertas partes de la explicación del detective esperaban el punto de todo el asunto y Gumshoe, notó sus miradas de intrigas. Así que decidió resumir un poco mejor y llegar al grano.

-Ustedes ya vieron lo que pasó hace casi 8 años ¿no? –

-Sí, nos habíamos enterado en uno de mis juicios –Apollo recordaba los acontecimientos pasados hace casi 1 año. Y pudo finalmente dar la respuesta a todos los hilos de las dudas que surgieron en cuanto, se encontró con Phoenix. Quien hubiera pensado que incluso su pasado estaba relacionado y que nuevamente, aquella oscura verdad, saldría a la luz.

-Bueno, fue una noticia bomba para todos. El Sr. Edgeworth y yo, nos encontrábamos en Europa cuando nos enteramos –el detective recordó que fue inspector de aquel caso que hizo perder el distintivo de letrado del ex abogado, no pudo evitar que la culpa nuevamente se llevara lo mejor de él- Esto es un secreto, pero, el Sr. Edgeworth cuando se enteró no fue el mismo. Últimamente, ha estado deprimido y de mal humor y siempre tenía que ver con el Sr. Wright. Me he preguntado por qué no quiso estar en contacto con él. A pesar de eso, no lo juzguen injustamente, estoy seguro que el Sr. Edgeworth tuvo sus razones así también el Sr. Wright.

Trucy y Apollo habían escuchado atentamente las explicaciones del detective, a pesar que no dijo mucho de los detalles, por lo menos pudo aclarar las dudas que tuvieron acerca del asunto del ex abogado y el fiscal. Comenzaban a entender porqué Phoenix quería hablar en privado con Edgeworth.

Así que simplemente, asintieron en silencio, dando entender que finalizaron este tema de la conversación.

**xxxxxxxx**

La habitación que tomaron estaba a oscuras, aunque, por alguna extraña razón alivió un poco al fiscal. Al parecer, las luces, a pesar que no iba a cambiar mucho, las sombras aligeraban la tensión.

-¿Quieres que las encienda? –preguntó Phoenix, siendo la primera frase dirigida solamente a él desde que entraron en el salón solitario nº 2.

-No, está bien –le respondió, el ex abogado asintió mientras se ponía delante de las puertas cerradas, como si evitara alguna posible escapatoria del fiscal.

Que listo. Al parecer, lo conocía perfectamente.

-Edgeworth –pronunció con cierta seriedad, pero sin salirse de su sosiego- Haz estado callado últimamente, quiero que me digas lo que te ocurre. Sin ocultarme nada, por favor.

El fiscal lo miró detenidamente, a pesar de la escasa visibilidad, sus ojos rápidamente se adaptaron a la oscuridad y logró identificar la mirada de Phoenix. Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada entre preocupada e inquieta, esperando una respuesta de su parte y tenía una ceja arqueada, como si hiciera alguna muda pregunta.

Finalmente, dio un largo suspiro. Era mejor empezar, ir al grano.

Era extraño, siempre fue él quien quería ir al grano cuando hablaba con Phoenix, era increíble como los papeles se han cambiado.

-Sabes…la razón por la que he venido… -

Hubo una pausa, esperando también la respuesta del ex abogado, quien asintió en silencio.

-He oído que te han dado la oferta de ser el Fiscal Jefe, después de enterarme del retiro de la fiscal Skye y que lo aceptaste –

Miles debió imaginarlo, después de todo, su antiguo rival siempre fue alguien que tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo. Bueno, no del todo a lo que estaba por decir.

-Sí, aunque no he venido sólo por eso –

Esta vez, fue Phoenix quien suspiró.

-Te enteraste ¿no? –

Miles lo miró seriamente.

-Es…es eso cierto –preguntó cautelosamente, en el fondo de sus pensamientos, tenía miedo de la verdad.

Phoenix cerró los ojos, haciendo un ligero silencio.

-Escuchaste…lo que he hecho hace casi 8 años –

-Simplemente por los medios, aunque…creo que tú me dirás que es lo que pasó realmente –

-Te enteraste también mediante los casos que tomó Apollo –

Miles recordó un momento, antes de su regreso a Los Ángeles, se enteró acerca del juicio contra Vera Misham, la hija de un escritor llamado Drew Misham quien murió envenenado y ella quedó acusada del asesinato. El caso fue tomado por el abogado novato Apollo Justice y el fiscal del caso, Klavier Gavin, al final de todo, se ha demostrado que Vera no era la culpable. Sino fue nada más ni nada menos, que el famoso abogado defensor, Kristoph Gavin, el mismo que asesinó a Shadi Smith.

Tanto la defensa como la acusación, han demostrado que no sólo fue el autor de ambos crímenes sino también el responsable de la pérdida del distintivo de letrado de Phoenix Wrigth y su intento de matar a Vera Misham para callarla. Él fue la mente criminal de todo, fue encarcelado y condenado a muerte.

Se había enterado por medio de las noticias, pero no estaba tan seguro de los detalles, y muy pronto se enteraría de la verdad viniendo de Phoenix. Sentía una tensión y una ansiedad indescriptible que le daba cierto…temor de cómo sería esa verdad. Le aterraba.

Phoenix, al notar que Edgeworth no le respondía, decidió tomar su silencio como un sí.

-Todo esto ocurrió cuando tomé el caso de Zack Gramarye, fue hace 3 meses desde que Maya regresó a la aldea Kurain para retomar su entrenamiento para ser maestra. Fue acusado de la muerte de su mentor Magnifi Gramarye, no he dudado en tomarlo y creer que era inocente –pausó, recordando aquel caso que últimamente lo tomaba como un sueño, un momento pasajero, después que se ha resuelto gracias a la ayuda que obtuvo de su alumno junto con los otros- A pesar que varias pruebas que obtuvieron apuntaba que mi cliente era culpable, decidí continuar sin importar que no tenía pruebas suficientes para respaldar. Era último día del juicio, antes de comenzar el ensayo llegó la prueba "definitiva" en mis manos –el ex abogado decidió omitir que fue Trucy quien le había dado, para evitar problemas- cuando la presenté, el fiscal Klavier Gavin, quien estaba debutando, descubrió que era falsa y ante eso…ya sabes cómo llegué aquí.

El silencio nuevamente inundó la atmosfera, se podía sentir tan amarga y tensa que contagiaba las emociones de ambos abogados. Miles no necesitaba preguntar que venía después, el cliente Zack Gramarye se escapó antes que se emitiera el veredicto y ante aquello, Phoenix se vio obligado a entregar su distintivo de letrado y abandonar la abogacía.

-Quien hubiera pensado que tomar aquel caso…perdería todo. Mi caso. Mi cliente. Mi distintivo. Mi profesión. La verdad –Phoenix dio una sonrisa melancólica y triste que no pasó desapercibido por Edgeworth- Estaba devastado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta que conocí a Trucy. La hija de mi cliente, después que el Sr. Gramarye huyó, ella quedó sola y estaba muy asustada. He intentado buscar a algún familiar que la cuidara, pero fue en vano…así que he tomado la decisión de cuidarla hasta que su padre volviera. Me he encariñado mucho con ella que llegó a considerarme su padre –la sonrisa del ex abogado volvió a ser genuina y llena de vida- Fue gracias a ella, me ayudó a seguir mi vida y no rendirme hasta hallar la verdad con o sin el distintivo.

El fiscal lo escuchó atentamente, cada detalle en cada una de sus palabras. Así que aquella chica Trucy, en verdad, es la hija del ex cliente de Wright y más tarde fue adoptada por él, luego de su desaparición. Eso explicaría la diferencia notable de edad, por un segundo iba a caer en una conclusión absurda pero no imposible que pudo haber sido la hija de Phoenix con Iris Hawthorne.

-Después de aquel juicio, me he puesto a investigar lo que en verdad ocurrió y he podido descubrir que ni Zack ni Valant, el otro aprendiz de mago, han asesinado a Magnifi. Sino que se trató de un suicidio. Pero eso no fue todo…durante los 7 años de mi inhabilitación, he estado investigando sobre quién fue el responsable de la pérdida de mi distintivo –tras la mirada cuestionable que Miles le envió, decidió responderle- Así es, me di cuenta que caí en una trampa impuesta por alguien que me envió a propósito aquella prueba –las preguntas que había hecho fue ¿cómo el fiscal Gavin supo antes que él, que la prueba que tenía era falsa? ¿Cómo esa prueba llegó en manos de Trucy? ¿Quién había contratado a Vera Misham para que fabricara esa "prueba"? Dudaba que ellos hubieran trazado el plan para perjudicarlo, todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas al coincidir todas las respuestas- y ese alguien, era nada más que el abogado defensor, Kristoph Gavin. He tenido que esperar 7 años para que finalmente, haya podido exponer sus mentiras y que la verdad saliera a la luz.

-No me importaba si no podía recuperar mi distintivo luego de aquello, tan sólo quería que la justicia tomara el rumbo correcto –pausó para mirar al fiscal con seriedad- Debo admitir que Kristoph fue un oponente hábil y difícil de derribar, así que necesité dos cosas para derrotarlo. Una, un lugar donde la injusticia no tuviera escapatoria, que es el tribunal de este mismo palacio. Y segunda, una persona que no tolerara la injusticia y ese era Apollo Justice, mi alumno. Antes del ensayo, noté un potencial en ese chico, verlo realizar la defensa me recordó mucho cuando fui abogado…pero también, su creencia en el cliente y su lucha admirable en hallar la verdad, me recordó también a mi mentora y a ti –esta vez, el fiscal abrió los ojos atónito tras escuchar esa declaración- Apollo creyó en mí, sin importar de lo que hice hace 7 años. Creyó antes que nadie, en lugar de seguir las palabras de Kristoph, que en ese momento era su jefe y su mentor, eligió la verdad antes que la lealtad. Es por eso que lo elegí como mi abogado defensor, también como mi alumno. Fue gracias a él junto con el fiscal Gavin, hallaron la verdad detrás de todo este acontecimiento y me dieron la oportunidad de retomar mis estudios para la abogacía.

La forma en que Phoenix contó su historia, ahí Edgeworth pudo comprender que tan importantes eran esos dos: Trucy y Apollo, las personas que el ex abogado conoció, le dieron el apoyo que tanto necesitó y que el fiscal no pudo haberle dado en su ausencia.

Trucy le dio esperanza y fuerza de continuar su vida y la determinación de atrapar a Kristoph, a pesar que ya no era abogado. Y Apollo, lo ayudó a exponer sus mentiras y limpiar su nombre, una vez que se ha mostrado la verdad.

Ahora, no sabía hallar las siguientes palabras. Comenzaba a sentirse por primera vez, para Edgeworth, aquella debilidad que tanto ocultaba de los otros. Se sentía inútil e impotente.

Hubo personas que ayudaron a Phoenix en sus tiempos solitarios, personas que dieron todo lo que el ex abogado necesitó en sus tiempos más oscuros de su carrera inhabilitada. Dieron todo, lo que él nunca pudo darle.

Por primera vez. Edgeworth sintió mucho lamento. Lamento por lo ocurrido hace 8 años, lamento por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de haberlo hecho.

Podía incluso sentir lo mucho que sufrió Phoenix al haber perdido todo.

Debería disculparse con él.

Disculparse por todo.

Por haberlo abandonado a su suerte.

Por haber sido un maldito cobarde.

Por el tiempo en que nunca ha estado a su lado.

No lo merecía.

-Edgeworth –la voz del ex abogado lo trajo a la realidad- Mírame a los ojos, por favor –

Miles apenas podía moverse y emitir alguna palabra. Es como si, desde que Phoenix hizo su aparición, el silencio se apoderó completamente de su cuerpo y de su cerebro, que se negaba en dar movimiento alguno.

La culpa, tristeza, impotencia y otros sentimientos que no sabía cuales identificarlos, congelaron completamente su sistema.

El ojiazul se le acercó con precaución para evitar asustar al peligris. Miles no se dio cuenta, de su cercanía, hasta que sintió una cálida mano tomar con suavidad su mentón y elevar a una altura considerable para mirar directamente, aquellos ojos azules que tanto intentó evitarlos.

Esos ojos tan brillantes, tan vivaces. Pudo notar que ese brillo, era distinto. La ingenuidad que tuvo el ex abogado ante la idea de salvar a los clientes, creyendo en sus inocencias fue cambiada a una luz de sabiduría. Phoenix pudo conocer el lado más crudo del mundo, sufrió y se recuperó de sus heridas.

Aunque se hayan sanado, sabía por ende, que existen cicatrices. No encontró enojo, rencor, ira o resentimiento. Él nunca fue alguien que guardara algún sentimiento negativo o que tuviera sed de venganza. No.

Sólo había dolor acompañado de tristeza y melancolía.

Miles se preguntó por enésima vez, desde que llegó.

¿Sería capaz de sanar esas heridas como Phoenix lo hizo con él?

¿Podría hacer que esa confianza perdida volviera?

¿Podrían ellos, recuperar el tiempo perdido?

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3: el caso de recuperación

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright…¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance un poco. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: No es tan fácil imaginarme las escenas, necesito mucha inspiración para que las ideas me lleguen y debo realizar cosas muy raras para todos, con tal que me surjan. Por ejemplo, debo correr de aquí para allá, al menos a una distancia considerable y poner muecas raras para imaginarme la reacción de los personajes. Raro, no?**

**Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y atención, aquí aparecerá Klavier, finalmente para quienes lo estuvieron esperando. ¿cómo sería la reacción de todos? ¿Cómo sería la reacción de nuestro Polly? Jeje, esperen y lean! ^^**

**Tengo una pregunta importante (SI ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA PARTE DE MI NOTA), estoy jugando el Ace Attorney Apollo Justice, me quedé trabada en la parte del caso 2 (El caso de la esquina) de sacar huellas dactilares. Ya probé con simular el micrófono y ha funcionado, sin embargo, luego del 1er juicio me tocó sacar huellas dactilares de un par de sandalias de mujer y no me funciona simular el micrófono. Alguien me puede decir cuál es el problema? Si tienen la solución, díganmelo, por favor he querido con ansias terminar este juego(porque las sagas de Phoenix Wright las he jugado todas, excepto en el caso 5 de la 1era Saga de "Alzarse de las cenizas") y no quiero quedarme trabada como siempre. Sino me veo obligada a jugar de nuevo, desde el principio y eso ya no me parece divertido TT_TT.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso de recuperación ·**

**10 de octubre, 12:35 a.m.**

**Sala nº 2**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Estaban ellos dos en la solitaria sala nº 2 del Palacio de Justicia a oscuras, ninguno de los dos hablaron en un largo rato. A pesar de la escasa visibilidad, no tenían dificultad al verse a los ojos directamente.

El silencio era absoluto, ninguno de los dos tuvieron la molestia en romperlo. Edgeworth supo que, el ex abogado le había dicho todos los acontecimientos que sufrió en los días en los que el fiscal no estuvo presente desde que regresó a Europa con Franziska, pero aquellos acontecimientos también tuvieron un lado bueno. Phoenix conoció a personas nuevas, personas que dieron una oportunidad en su vida y que dieron apoyo que tanto necesitó.

Personas que merecían a Phoenix, mucho más que él.

¿Y qué hizo el fiscal por su amigo?

Se fue a Europa, tenía sus motivos.

En cuanto recibió la fatídica noticia, simplemente lo dejó a su suerte. Se acobardó y jamás acudió en su ayuda, teniendo una vaga esperanza que su amigo estaría bien y que lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos, como siempre lo hizo.

Que idea tan puramente ingenua y estúpida tuvo en aquel momento. Al haberse aferrado ante aquello y haber dejado que el temor se apoderara, hizo que perdiera su oportunidad con Phoenix.

Quizás perdió la confianza y la amistad que tanto le costó recuperarla.

Ante la mirada brillante que le otorgaba, le era imposible auricular palabras y negarse a esquivarlas.

Ante su silencio, se trató de una muda pregunta del ex abogado acerca de lo que hizo también en su estancia en Europa.

Y aquí venía, ya no había escapatoria.

Después, tendría que hacer frente a las consecuencias.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras el detective, Apollo y Trucy esperaban al fiscal y al ex abogado, decidieron encontrar alguna forma para matar el tiempo. Gumshoe decidió cambiar el tema con el fin de aligerar la situación, y qué mejor manera, que contar una de sus anécdotas.

-Les voy a contar uno de mis secretos –

-Usted tiene secretos, Sr. Gumshoe –preguntó Trucy sin evitar mostrar su entusiasmo con curiosidad.

-Sí, amiga. Es uno que le había contado antes al Sr. Wright cuando estuve en uno de sus casos –

-¿Qué clase de secretos? –Apollo no quería admitir que sentía curiosidad, aunque muy en su interios, supuso que viniendo del detective ese secreto no iba ser bueno o interesante.

-Bueno, aquí voy –dio un suspiro para hablar- C-cuando era niño…quería ser mago… -

-… -silencio de Apollo- _(¿¡Habla en serio!?)_

-Wau! Un mago, eso sí que es increíble Sr. Gumshoe –no sabía si debía arruinar el entusiasmo de Trucy acerca de esa confesión- y… ¿por qué desistió la idea? Pudo haber sido un gran mago–le aseguró.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad, Trucy? –

-Jeje, bueno. Cuando intenté un truco…no me salió bien, cada vez que lo intentaba mis mascotas se escapaban, al igual que las personas. Me sentí mal que tuve que abandonar ese sueño –a pesar de contar cierta negatividad de su vida, el detective aún sonreía como si hubiera sido gracioso.

-Oh, es una pena, pudo haber sido un profesional como yo. Se lo aseguro –

-… (No creo que el Sr. Gumshoe sea alguien con un talento en la "magia") –

-Bueno, jeje. A veces las cosas no salen bien como uno quería –

-Siempre hay opciones en tu vida, ¿no, Polly? –

-Tal vez (_Aunque, no tengo idea si puedo encontrar otra opción además de ser abogado_) –aunque el abogado aseguró que no podía ser como el fiscal Gavin, quien además de ser un fiscal era también una estrella del rock. Pero eso no le daría elogio, absolutamente no, cuando se trataba de ese sujeto.

Gumshoe se sintió entusiasmado, tanto que se olvidó de su preocupación por Edgeworth, por ahora.

-También les quiero contar que quise ser luchador –

-(_¿¡No habla en serio!?) _–Apollo estaba incrédulo.

-Sólo que no es bonita para contarlo. Cuando me enfrenté a un bravucón, me tiró rápido al suelo lleno de barro, yo recogí mi protector bucal y me fui a casa llorando –

-Eso es muy triste, inspector –la maga comentó con mucha pena.

-Jeje, no es nada. Me he dado cuenta que esas cosas no fueron fáciles para mí –

-(_Me parece poco creíble venido de un inspector corto de sueldo_) –comentó Apollo para sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe, inspector. Nunca es tarde para cumplir sus sueños –

-Jojojo, gracias, amiga. Pero me conformo con haber cumplido mi sueño al convertirme en inspector. Estoy feliz con mi trabajo –

-(_Si le hace feliz que reciba 1 dólar como cheque de pago. Veo mucho optimismo en su argumento_) –A veces, el abogado no entendía por qué alguien tan pobre de saldo vea un lado bueno en las cosas malas, le hacía acordar un poco al Sr. Wright.

-Eso es grandioso, el Sr. Edgeworth debe estar muy agradecido en trabajar con alguien genial como usted –

-Jeje, basta ya! Me haces sonrojar, amiga –

-(_Para mí, el Sr. Edgeworth piensa lo contrario_) –Apollo comenzó a recordar su situación cuando decidió trabajar para Phoenix, y debía admitir que fue, al principio, un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se cuestionó, si de verdad podría trabajar para alguien como él. Aunque haya pasado casi 1 año desde que se unió a la agencia, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió como en casa por primera vez en su vida, por alguna extraña razón, conocer al Sr. Wright fue la cosa más increíble de su vida. Fue como una nueva oportunidad, abrir una nueva puerta que lo llevó a una nueva experiencia.

No fue solamente él, sino también Trucy, Ema y…desafortunadamente, Klavier, también. El ex abogado podría ser un tipo exasperante, a veces, pero era una persona admirable tanto dentro como fuera de la corte; una persona que vive para los demás y dispuesta para hallar la verdad.

Desvió su mirada castaña por la puerta, esperaba que lo que estaba sucediendo entre su mentor y el fiscal puedan encontrar una solución para sus problemas. A pesar, que desconociera la situación de ambos, estaba seguro que se trataba de algo muy personal y delicado.

-Espero que estén bien –comentó Trucy siguiendo la mirada de Apollo. Gumshoe, simplemente, parecía enviar una mirada de disculpa; era similar al de un perro muy triste por la ausencia de su dueño. Apollo podía retirar su dicho anterior, tal vez la relación entre el detective y el Sr. Edgeworth era, por muy extraña que fuera, mucho más amigable que entre la detective Skye y el fiscal Gavin.

-De seguro lo estarán, tal como dijo el Inspector Gumshoe. Ese asunto solo lo tienen que resolver el Sr. Wrigth y el Sr. Edgeworth…por mucho que queramos ayudarlos, no nos concierne –pausó frunciendo levemente el ceño- Tan sólo estorbaríamos si nos entrometemos.

Gumshoe estaba de acuerdo con lo que acaba de afirmar el abogado, un poco sorprendido en haber aceptado en tan sólo pocos minutos, pero era claro que entendió lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos hombres. Ellos no podían meterse, ni siquiera el inspector, como respeto hacia su jefe, le dejaría espacio para que resuelva por sí solo sus problemas.

-Polly, ¿crees que le agradaré al Sr. Edgeworth? –preguntó la maga con cierta intriga.

-Eh…bueno, eso depende del Sr. Edgeworth… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió algo extrañado por su cuestión.

La chica bajo un poco la mirada.

-Bueno, he oído algo de ellos…Pearls me lo contó cuando pregunté acerca del Sr. Edgeworth cuando papá me lo mencionó. Y me di cuenta de una cosa… -

-¿Qué cosa? –ahora estaba intrigado.

-Que el Sr. Edgeworth es el "amigo especial" de papá –al pronunciar lo último, Trucy llevó las manos en su rostro que se estaba tornándose rojo.

-… ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? –pronunció algo shockeado ante la declaración- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con… "amigo especial"?

-Bueno, escuché que papá y el Sr. Edgeworth eran amigos cuando eran niños, es una historia muy bonita… ocurrió en la escuela, decía que papá fue declarado culpable porque todo el mundo sospechaba que él fue quien robó el dinero del almuerzo del Sr. Edgeworth… -

-(_Menuda suerte que tuvo el Sr. Wright_) –se preguntó cómo su mentor podría vivir teniendo rachas de mala suerte.

-…fue duro para él, todo el mundo decía que era un ladrón y hasta el profesor creía que él lo era… -

-Vaya, sí que eran crueles con él, amiga –comentó Gumshoe sintiendo cierta pena por lo que le pasó al ex abogado.

-…todo cambió, cuando el Sr. Edgeworth lo defendió. Él había dicho que no tenían pruebas para acusarlo, y que mi papá no tenía por qué disculparse, no sólo él sino también tío Larry lo apoyó… -

Apollo no tenía idea de quien era el tal tío Larry, pero tenía que seguir escuchando a la historia que iba contando Trucy, debía admitir que lo encontraba interesante escuchar lo que su mentor no le mencionó.

-Después de eso, mi papá, tío Larry y el Sr. Edgeworth se convirtieron en grandes amigos. He visto fotos de ellos, lo tengo aquí –de su galera de seda, sacó una foto antigua pero bien conservada, el detective y el abogado observaron con cierto detenimiento. Se trataba de una foto, de tres niños juntos uno que tenía un aspecto desaliñado con cabello parado (Apollo sospechaba que ese era el "tío Larry" que Trucy mencionó), el segundo era sin duda el Sr. Wright por el característico cabello puntiagudo peinado para atrás, pero corto debido a su edad pequeña y el último era el Sr. Edgeworth de niño, casi no lo reconocieron al encontrarlo feliz y despreocupado en la imagen (Apollo supuso que pudo haber sido los mejores momentos de su vida). Lo más sorprendente era ver a ambos mencionados tomándose de los hombros, como gesto de amistad, sonriendo juntos como amigos de toda la vida.

-Vaya, el Sr. Edgeworth se ve…feliz, nunca lo he visto de esa manera –aclaró Gumshoe, era cierto, a pesar de haber trabajado con él en mucho tiempo, nunca lo vio sonriendo con toda sinceridad. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Kay, se mostró así. Podía sospechar que si sonrió pero cuando se trataba del Sr. Wright, como lo demuestra en la fotografía.

-Pearls, me dijo que tía Maya había mencionado que algo sucedió con ellos. De repente, el Sr. Edgeworth se mudó y se cambió de escuela…tío Larry y mi papá se preocuparon, pero no han podido contactarlo nunca y eso fue la última vez que supieron de él –Trucy no sabía mucho detalle de la historia, tan sólo podía redactar lo que su amiga le contó y eso lo sabía tía Maya.

Gumshoe estuvo en silencio, sabía de qué se trataba aquello. La razón de que su jefe había desaparecido de la vida de sus amigos se debía a lo ocurrido en el Incidente DL-6, aquel que arrebató todo lo que amaba y toda la felicidad que vivió…se esfumó.

Apollo sintió un ligero apretón de su brazalete en cuanto observó el cambio del inspector ante lo que Trucy mencionó sobre la desaparición del fiscal en la vida de su mentor, podía sospechar que se trató de algo grave…algo que obligó que aquello sucediera. Porque, según él, es extraño que se haya mudado de la escuela y de su hogar así nada más, podía haber sido por cuestión del trabajo de su padre; ante la mención que nunca han podido contactarlo y fue la última vez que supieron, el abogado afirmaba que algo andaba mal, porque si así fuera su suposición, el Sr. Edgeworth pudo haber avisado la razón de su partida y eso nunca pasó.

Durante sus estudios de abogacía, leyó algunos casos que estuvo involucrado el Sr. Wright incluso los que tenían que ver con los incidentes, casos que nunca fueron resueltos y quedaron archivados en el olvido. A ver, si podía rememorarlo, un caso donde quizás escuchó el nombre Edgeworth…incidente…

-Cuando papá estuvo estudiando en la universidad de Harkely, leyó casualmente un periódico donde decía cosas sobre el Sr. Edgeworth que era un fiscal demonio, eso lo extrañó mucho…según tía Maya, papá dijo que Sr. Edgeworth quería ser abogado defensor como su papá cuando niño, sin embargo él murió… -

Eso fue un click para Apollo.

-(_Ya lo tengo…abogado defensor, se trató de un caso ocurrido hace casi 10 años cuando el Sr. Wrigth fue un novato. Ese caso se trató para resolver finalmente el Incidente DL-6, la víctima fue un abogado defensor llamado Gregory Edgeworth, debió ser el padre del Sr. Edgeworth…se pensó que fue el alguacil Yanni Yogi. Pero, el Sr. Wright descubrió que el asesino fue el mentor del Sr. Edgeworth, el fiscal Manfred von Karma y la razón de este, fue por venganza…según en el archivo, se vio a conocer que el abogado Gregory se enfrentó en un caso contra el fiscal von Karma, el mismo fiscal no salió ileso debido que obtuvo una penalización por presentar pruebas falsas, y eso fue gracias a que el Sr. Gregory lo acusó mostrando una prueba que respaldaba su declaración_) –el abogado no estaba seguro, pero sentía cierta empatía hacia el fiscal tras enterarse que el mentor de este, fue quien arruinó su vida. Era similar a su ex mentor, cuando se enteró que no sólo fue el asesino de Drew Misham y Zack Enigmar, sino también el culpable de la pérdida del distintivo de Phoenix.

-Papá intentó comunicarse con el Sr. Edgeworth enviándole muchas cartas preguntando el porqué, sin embargo, ninguna ha tenido su respuesta…pero, no se rindió, así que decidió convertirse en abogado defensor para poder encontrarlo –

-(_Vaya, nunca esperé que el Sr. Wright fuera alguien que no supiera la palabra "rendirse_") –no sabía si sentía asombro ante las acciones de su mentor, si se trataba de un persistente, un estúpido o un acosador. Esperaba que no fuera lo último.

-Jamás pensé que el Sr. Edgeworth fue una persona sumamente importante para el Sr. Wright…debo decir, que antes lo he juzgado muy mal, ha sido un gran amigo que se preocupó mucho de su bienestar –el detective se sintió un poco avergonzado de su anterior actitud cuando conoció al abogado, nunca tuvo la menor idea de cómo era aquel vinculo intimo y estrecho que compartía con su jefe.

-Yo no lo llamaría amigo por eso, inspector Gumshoe –comentó Trucy pensativa.

-Yo tampoco (_más bien acosador sería la palabra adecuada para el Sr. Wright_) –aunque, Apollo no compartía la idea de su ayudante, a lo que iba a decir en un instante.

-Tía Maya ha notado como el Sr. Edgeworth ha hecho cosas también a papá, Pearls y yo creemos que también se preocupó por él, después de todo lo que ha hecho por papá…creo que ambos se complementan bien, después de todo…el Sr. Edgeworth es, después de todo, su "amigo especial" –concluyó Trucy con una sonrisa muy brillante, que Apollo jamás la había visto así antes, con mejillas rojas.

-No entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir, amiga. Pero estoy de acuerdo con eso –pobre detective Gumshoe, al parecer no entendía lo que Trucy estaba insinuando.

-Eso…Trucy estás diciendo que hay algo entre el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –Apollo estaba tratando de entender a donde quería llegar.

-Absolutamente –respondió sin dejar esa sonrisa tan parecida al de su "papá".

-Espera un segundo…cuando el Sr. Wright mencionó que el fiscal Gavin y yo somos parecidos a ellos, se refería a… -

-Exactamente –asintió Trucy, ahora esa sonrisa, era completamente espeluznante para el joven abogado.

-¿¡Q-Queeeeeeee!? –gritó sintiendo un extraño choque al caer en una conclusión, que para él, era descabellada, absurda, imposible y…no sabía que otra palabra era. Pero, Apollo no estaba de acuerdo que habría algo entre su rival y él. No, no, no. no señor, eso jamás va a suceder. ¿Qué mierda piensa su mentor que habrá algo entre él y aquel "petimetre glamuroso"?

Sin duda, iba a colapsarse. No, antes de eso iba a matar personalmente al Sr. Wright cuando esto termine.

-No entiendo lo que sucede, hay algo que me perdí –Gumshoe estaba despistado con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo entre el abogado novato y la joven maga.

-N-no, no sucede nada. Mejor sigamos esperando a ellos, no crees –Apollo decidió cambiar el tema, después de esta juró que mataría a su mentor. Por insinuar una idea absurda de su vida amorosa, por meterle ideas raras en los pensamientos de otras personas y por…bueno, ya le iba a ocurrir alguna idea que tenga que ver con él.

Xxxxxx

No había tenido cuenta cómo el tiempo voló, tampoco el hecho que aún estaban en la oscuridad. Daba igual, el fiscal comenzó a relatar sus aventuras, todo lo que pasó mientras estuvo fuera del país.

Al principio, le había costado hablar después de largos ratos en silencio, poco a poco, fue tomando con más calma y naturalidad. A medida que le contaba todo a Phoenix, sentía que se liberaba de cada peso de culpa.

Le contó cómo comenzó todo, desde el crimen ocurrido en su oficina, el crimen que resolvió en el avión IFly; cuando se encontró con Kay, aquella ladrona traviesa y escurridiza, que se autoproclamaba su ayudante y una buena amiga de Gumshoe; también, relató cada misión en la que estuvo involucrado para finalmente, atrapar a la misteriosa red de contrabando.

Esa red estuvo presente, desde que conoció a Calisto Yew, quien estaba involucrada en el crimen de Byrde Faraday y la red de contrabando, supo que era su destino. No había descansado hasta atrapar a todos y cada uno de ellos, no fue muy sencillo.

Tan sólo se encontraba con líneas de ellos, pero no la cabeza de todo.

Phoenix quien oía todo con suma atención, se dio cuenta que Edgeworth también tuvo su vida, su aventura, conociendo a muchas personas, encontrando obstáculos en el camino y todo para cumplir una misión. Lo que el fiscal jamás cambió, fue su persistencia en hallar la verdad.

Hubo un nuevo silencio ahora de parte de Miles, supo que su historia ha terminado.

El fiscal miró al abogado con cierta dificultad, ahora le tocaba la parte difícil que ha intentado evitar, por más que haya imaginado muchas veces una escena así, nunca encontraba una respuesta clara.

Esta era la primera vez que ni con su lógica y su aguda deducción hallaba una solución a su problema. A pesar de vivir su estancia en Europa acompañado de Gumshoe y Kay, no ha podido olvidar de Phoenix; su mente lo traicionaba con recuerdos de su infancia, que alguna vez creyó haberlos olvidado junto con sus ensayos en las que se enfrentaron, todo era un eco que se hacía lejano.

No sabía que hacer, sentía que no merecía a Phoenix. Dar la cara como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando en verdad fueron 8 años.

Durante, su momento de soledad (cuando Kay y Gumshoe lo dejaban tranquilo en su habitación u oficina), se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel abogado. Esos sentimientos, se despertaron cuando se reencontró con él después de haber pasado 15 años.

Algo en su interior se revolvió de una manera desconcertante y extraña, y luego creció aún más cuando Phoenix decidió defenderlo en el día en que fue acusado del asesinato, junto con el incidente que arrebató todo lo que tenía. Él fue quien lo liberó de su culpa, de los fantasmas de su pasado, de las mentiras que lo habían cegado durante su preparación como fiscal.

No sólo eso. Phoenix no sólo lo cambió…sino que, lo salvó.

Al principio, jamás entendió aquellas palabras, que para él, fueron absurdas y ridículas impresas en las cartas que las había recibido. Había menospreciado, a pesar que han sido mucho tiempo que no lo había visto.

Todavía recordaba con cierta pena y vergüenza, aquel juicio sobre la muerte de Mia Fey, la mentora de Phoenix, quien había quedado acusado, a causa del invento de Redd White. Y sobre todo, Edgeworth había elegido defender a ese miserable, en lugar de aquel hombre, que fue alguna vez su mejor amigo. No, la mejor manera de decir sería. Eligió su historial perfecto antes que su mejor amigo.

En verdad, también sería por no haberle dicho nada a Phoenix y a Larry en aquella vez, cuando se mudó. Se olvidó de ellos, se olvidó de la persona que lo hizo feliz alguna vez, además de olvidarse de su padre y de sus palabras.

No merecía nada. No los merecía.

¿Quién querría estar con alguien miserable y egoísta?

-Edgeworth… -Phoenix finalmente pronunció después de un largo silencio, que parecía eterno. Se pregunto, si así tenía que ser entre ellos- Nada sirve con que te culpes todo el tiempo…

El susodicho parpadeó desconcertado.

-Claro que sí –afirmó alzando la voz, incapaz de contener más sus emociones. Estaba sintiendo una tormenta crecer en su interior, era un caos y trataba de mantener la calma todo lo que podía, tendría que disculparse aunque una parte terca de él, no podía pensar en otra cosa- T-tú…Pudiste haberme llamado cuando pasó eso… yo…podría haber hecho algo para ayudarte en aquella vez…

El abogado suspiró. El fiscal no era único que sufría una crisis emocional, aunque Phoenix aprendió muy bien a cómo controlarlo.

-Pude haberlo hecho…pero, por qué lo haría… -se pasó la mano por su cabello para después bajar su brazo- Si te hubiera llamado aquella vez, ¿qué cambiaría? No había pruebas solidas para que pudiera demostrar que Kristoph me tendió una trampa, en aquella vez, no sabía que fue él. Además, si hubieras acudido a ayudarme…sabía por ende, que luego te irías otra vez…para ya no verte por un largo tiempo.

Miles abrió los ojos con estupefacción.

-Cada vez, por más que estabas cerca…incluso mucho más cerca, igual se sentía lejano. Desde que desapareciste de mi vida y de Larry, lo sentí así. Siempre sentía que no podía verte nunca más, aquel sentimiento nunca desapareció cuando han pasado largos años desde que te fuiste otra vez –las palabras de Phoenix sonaban genuinas, teñidas de una clara melancolía y tristeza en sus brillantes ojos- Me he preguntado muchas veces, cómo puedo confiar que esta vez no vas a desaparecer…renuncié la idea que me ayudaras, en esa vez, decidí que tengo que llevar a cabo mis problemas solo. No he querido renunciar a la verdad, por más que he perdido todo…y lo he logrado, con la ayuda de todos. Fue la soberbia de Kristoph lo que llevó a su perdición, al igual que otros que compartieron esa misma mente criminal –esa mirada de determinación nombraba a cada asesino real, en los casos que había tomado en sus años como abogado.

Edgeworth se quedó congelado ante lo siguiente que vio en los ojos del abogado.

-Perdón si te he preocupado…lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pude…haberlo hecho, pero no he tenido valor alguno…además, no quería causarte problemas cuando te enteraras de todo…te pido perdón, Miles… -

No…yo debería pedirte perdón…

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Él debería decirle perdón por todo. Odiaba esta impotencia, dominando todo su ser sin tener la capacidad de emitir alguna palabra para dirigirle al respecto.

-P-Pho… Wright –se sorprendió al darse cuenta que casi lo iba a llamar por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido como siempre acostumbraba en llamarlo-…Y-yo…yo… -maldición, tragó sus salivas para evitar torpeza a lo que iba a pronunciar a continuación, le parecía muy estúpido de su parte que le costaba pedir disculpas- P-pe-perdón –lo dijo entre dientes.

-¿Eh? –pronunció Phoenix con cierta confusión, ya que no pudo oír lo que el fiscal acaba de decir.

-Perdóname –habló nuevamente elevando su voz.

-Eh…lo siento, Edgeworth. No te escuché muy claro –no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o si los 8 largos años lo dejaron sordo- Puedes hablar fuerte.

-¡Que lo siento mucho! –esta vez, pronunció dando gritos- ¡Perdón por no haberte ayudado en aquella vez! ¡Perdón por haberte ignorado estos 8 años! ¡Lamento haberte abandonado cuando tuve la oportunidad en ir a ayudarte! y... –los gritos que estaba dando, lo estaba dejando sin aire, pero no le importaba. Quería liberarse de la prisión de su orgullo e impotencia, quería expresar toda su angustia, todo su dolor, toda la culpa que lo acosó en esos 8 años- …y…Perdóname por haber sido…un mal amigo…no…d-debí…debí haberte ayudado cuando me necesitabas…perdóname por todo… -su mirada grisácea bajó al suelo incapaz de encarar a Phoenix luego de su disculpa, se sentía avergonzado de su comportamiento. Tal vez, el ex abogado se reiría de su actitud infantil.

Phoenix parpadeó sin poder creerlo.

¿Miles le pedía…perdón?

Lo que más le sorprendió, fue verlo perder estribos mientras se disculpaba. Era…inusual, conociéndolo lo suficiente, el fiscal siempre fue alguien racional, calmado y sereno. Cada vez que notaba un desconcierto de su parte o enojo tanto dentro como fuera de los tribunales, se recomponía rápidamente (tal como lo hacía Apollo) y regresaba a su máscara habitual.

Esta era, las pocas caras que podía ver de Miles Edgeworth. Su verdadero rostro.

El fiscal seguía sin mirarlo, no es por los escases de luz en la sala sino por otra razón al ex abogado. Estaba abatido, apenado y cansado, se sentía como si toda la carga que pesó de sus hombros por tanto tiempo, desapareció, pero de a poco.

¿Qué estaba esperando Phoenix en reírse?

Se preguntaba Edgeworth, al ver que el silencio era total y no había ni un ápice de ruido que lo perturbara, a excepción de su respiración agitada y de los constantes ritmos cardíacos de su corazón.

De repente, sintió unos pasos dirigirse a su posición.

Por instinto, el fiscal retrocedió al sentirlo tan cerca. Siguió así, hasta que su espalda se encontró con la pared.

Maldijo para sí, no tenía escapatoria.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que el ex abogado hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

En lugar de risas o alguna clase de golpe. Sintió un par de brazos fuertes rodear su cuerpo, su rostro descansaba en los hombros de Phoenix, que inconscientemente aspiró el aroma de una colonia desconocida.

Abrió los ojos consternado.

Phoenix lo estaba abrazando.

A pesar de su desconcierto, se sentía incapaz de separarse de él y preguntar lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente, no quería separarse de su calidez…una calidez que tanto anheló desde que perdió a su padre.

xxxxxx

-No se preocupe, Sr. Gumshoe. Le voy a entretener con uno de mis mejores trucos –anunció Trucy después de largos minutos de espera.

-Espero que no tengas pensado hacer lo que creo que estas pensando –pronunció Apollo sospechando.

-Esto… -de repente, la joven maga sacó de su cartera un objeto que sobresaltó al detective.

-Esto…amiga…esos son… -

-Mis braguitas mágicas –dijo con orgullo de mostrar su herramienta favorita de magia.

-Hey, una dama no tiene que sacar "eso" aquí –pero Trucy lo estaba ignorando.

-Venga, detective Gumshoe. Siéntese cómodo en su asiento y le muestro mi más grandioso truco –

-O-ok…si tú lo dices, amiga –el detective aún estaba avergonzado de ver ese objeto dichoso en las manos de la adolescente.

-Un profesional puede actuar en cualquier sitio, ¿no es así, Polly? –miró al abogado con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, no me metas en esto –

Mientras Trucy entretenía a Gumshoe, Apollo decidió ignorarlos por el momento para leer el caso que estaba investigando. De vez en cuando era distraído por un sonido de objetos abarrotados en el suelo contando un "Oooh", "aaah" o "wau" por parte de Gumshoe y algunas otras personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Whoa, amigo –exclamó Gumshoe cuando Trucy le presentó al Sr. Sombrero.

Apollo simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, era increíble que cosas así ya le parecía normal. Tal vez, es pura costumbre.

Viendo los objetos reunidos bajo los pies de la maga, Apollo apenas podía identificarlos debido al amontonamiento. Entre ellos habían, raqueta, tazón de fideos, una pelota de fútbol, una guitarra, un ancla, una cacerola, una vela, libro, pecera, un paquete de rollo suizo (en manos del detective, que estaba comiendo) y otras cosas que no sabía que eran, esperaba que no estuviera algo vivo ahí.

Miró el reloj de la pared, las agujas marcaban las 13:40 p.m.

Se preguntaba por qué estaba tardando tanto su jefe, bueno, sabía que estaban tratando un asunto muy personal con el fiscal Edgeworth y esperaba que pudieran llegar a una solución…ejem…lo que sea que tangan entre manos.

Después de lo que Trucy insinuó acerca de ellos, estaba sintiéndose incómodo por la situación y mucho más, desde que supo qué significaba aquello dicho por el Sr. Wright.

¿De verdad cree él que tengo algo con…

-Atchung, señoras y señores… -

Apollo se congeló un instante en el que escuchó una voz irritantemente conocida, esperaba que sólo fuese su imaginación y una mala pasada de su mente.

Pero, se escuchó muy cerca. Como si **él **cruzaría en cualquier momento por esa puerta.

-(_Ah, no! no, no, no, no. no! que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él. Cualquier cosa menos él_) –pensó para sí, rogando a Dios a su súplica.

Sin embargo, al parecer, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Porque, por la puerta de doble batiente, el fiscal estrella del rock, Klavier Gavin hizo su presencia con su sonrisa lucida y brillante, en su presumido rostro de niño bonito. Apollo quería llorar de frustración. ¿¡Por qué él!?

-Ah, vaya. Si no es nada más que el Sr. Frente, es fácil reconocer su voz a kilómetros de distancia –pronunció divertido.

_-(¿¡Eso es bueno o malo!?)_ –se gritó en sus pensamientos. Por qué demonios tenía que aparecer él cuando quería paz y tranquilidad.

Al cerrarse las puertas detrás del fiscal, fue clara señal, para Apollo, que su destino estaba sellado cruel e injustamente.

-Fiscal Gavin, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

El fiscal sonreía divertido mientras negaba la cabeza. Y se acercó al abogado, Apollo a pesar de haber pasado 1 año en conocerlo, aún no se acostumbró de la cercanía que suele hacer su rival (mejor, lo hacía varias veces en que se vieron) y su manera de coquetear (el abogado juraba que no era cosa de "extranjeros").

-Sr. Frente, recuerde que no estamos en un juicio. Debes dejar las formalidades, no eres viejo para esto –

-(_Soy 2 años más joven que tú, por si no lo sabías_) –no sabía cómo, pero Apollo ya le estaba dando un tic nervioso- De todos modos, que haces aquí –preguntó sin rodeos.

Klavier puso la cara pensativo, a veces esa expresión le recordaba a su jefe cuando se hacía el distraído.

-No lo sé, un fiscal no puede simplemente ir a ver a su amigo, sr. Frente –

-(¿_Desde cuando soy considerado tu amigo?)_ –y para empezar, los amigos no ponen apodos raros a sus amigos. Suspiró mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello- Estamos esperando al Sr. Wright –

-Oh, tal vez. No puedes esperar para que nos reunamos en nuestra próxima cita, ja –lo último chasqueó sus dedos, como si aquello ya era un hecho.

Apollo abrió la boca desconcertado a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-(_¿¡No habla en serio!?) _–

-Oh, fiscal Gavin –saludó Trucy al reparar la presencia de su ídolo favorito.

El rubio desvió su atención al abogado defensor para enfocarse en otros presentes, es como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la maga adolescente y Gumshoe.

-Gutentag, fraülein Trucy –su mirada se dirigió a Gumshoe.

-U-u-usted es, el fiscal Klavier Gavin –exclamó el detective estupefacto, al ver que justo frente de sus ojos estaba la persona que su jefe estaba buscando.

-Es un gusto verlo, usted debe ser el detective de aquel caso… -pausó tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Detective Dick Gumshoe, señor. Soy el inspector que trabaja para el fiscal del distrito Miles Edgeworth –se presentó cambiando a su pose de respeto a su superior, Klavier saludó con una sonrisa asintiendo en respuesta.

-Fiscal Gavin, es una sorpresa en verlo. Pero, una pregunta ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Vino ver a Polly –preguntó Trucy con una genuina curiosidad y su avivado entusiasmo.

-Sí, aunque claro. Una estrella de rock no se niega en hacerle una visita a su fan favorita –

-Vaya, es tan considerado –Trucy rió.

-(_Usted y su estúpido encanto, petimetre glamuroso_) –ahora mismo, Apollo sentía que necesitaría unos lentes de sol por tanto brillo que emanaba el fiscal.

-Podíamos salir a comer después de esto, ja –

-Amigo, ella es muy joven para ti –comentó Gumshoe, cambiando su semblante a uno protector seguido de Apollo (aunque cuando se trataba del detective no funcionaba, parecía más gracioso que atemorizante mientras Apollo parecía más niño, que un hermano sobreprotector).

-Sí, no te pases de listo con ella, fiscal Gavin –advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

-Polly, el fiscal Gavin no quiso decirlo así. No es necesario estar a la defensiva –

-El Sr. Wright me encargó que te cuidara, no voy a permitir que te pase algo, especialmente, cuando se trata de este sujeto –

Kalvier en lugar de verse desconcertado, se rió, para sorpresa de Apollo.

-Oh, Sr. Frente. Si tanto querías toda mi atención para ti solo, deberás habérmelo dicho antes –

-¿Q-Qué? –exclamó aturdido.

-Sí, Polly. No hay necesidad que estés celoso –apoyó Trucy sonriendo divertidamente al ver la siguiente reacción del abogado.

-N-n-No! No me refería a eso! Y para que les quede claro, ¿¡No estoy celoso!? –Apollo comenzó a usar su conocido Cuerdas de Acero, tanto que el detective tubo que taparse los oídos para evitar que estos salieran dañados.

Peor para Apollo, el fiscal se le acercó más tanto que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Eso hacía que se sintiera más nervios que lo normal, todo gracias a la insinuación que le acaba de dar el Sr. Wright y Trucy sobre ellos, y se sonrojara al acto (sin saber el porqué), al sentir el cálido aliento de Klavier.

-Polly, ¡estás rojo! –señaló Trucy sin poder creerlo.

-¿Q-QUÉ? No, no, no, no es cierto. Sólo te imaginas cosas, Trucy –exclamó precipitadamente, en un inútil intento para esconderlo.

El ex estrella del rock rió con suavidad.

-Ten calma, Sr. Frente –hablando entre susurros en su oído, no ayudaba mucho, Apollo le dio cosquillas por la suavidad de su voz. Demonios, por qué no podía hacer algo al respecto para separarse de él- Al menos que te provoco inquietudes con sólo estar cerca –

-Los…dejamos solos… -preguntó Gumshoe notándose algo incómodo.

-N-NO!? Para nada –Apollo se separó bruscamente del fiscal, encarándose al detective, todavía sin salirse de su rubor que, ahora mismo, se asemejaba al color de su traje. Rayos, debería cambiar el tema ahora mismo!- Debemos seguir esperando al Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –les recordó.

-Casi lo olvido, amigo –Gumshoe volviendo a su asiento.

El fiscal parpadeó ante lo que acaba de oír.

-El Sr. Wright está con el Sr. Edgeworth –preguntó.

-Sí, hace unos ratos que se fueron para charlar a solas y los estamos esperando –este vez, respondió Trucy- Están demorando mucho, espero que estén bien –su semblante cambió a uno preocupado.

Gavin le dio una sonrisa a la maga para calmarla.

-No te preocupes, fraülein. Estoy seguro que muy pronto ellos arreglarán las cosas –

-(_Si tan sólo supieras que cosas se traen entre manos_) –se dijo Apollo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su sien, para aligerar el dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de sufrir. A juzgar por el leve calor de su rostro, juraba que estaba adquiriendo un tono normal hasta desaparecer todo rastro de rubor- (_Ojalá que regresen pronto, no creo que sobreviva con este petimetre a mi lado, no después de lo que acaba de insinuar a Trucy, Sr. Wright_).

De repente, Apollo pudo reparar que el ex estrella lo estaba mirando. Instintivamente, llevó sus ojos castaños a otro rincón como si fuera más interesante que Klavier.

Juraba que su rubor nuevamente regresaba a su rostro, maldijo para sí.

Esperaba que ambos abogados resolvieran sus problemas ya, porque estaba seguro que, con el fiscal Gavin en la misma habitación, enloquecería muy pronto.

* * *

**Diccionario**

**Gutentag (no estoy segura si se escribe así)= Hola o buenos días en alemán.**

**Fraülein= señorita en alemán**

**Atchung (la verdad, no tengo idea. Tal vez, saludos.)**

**Perdón si mi alemán es malo, la verdad, escuché que Klavier fue entrenado en Alemania y en varios fic's que me leí (la mayoría inglés que los traduje con el traductor de sitios web) Klavier tiene acento alemán y dice todo el tiempo "ja". Decidí respetar mucho el origen de este personaje, la verdad, es uno de mis favoritos y me daría gracia si pusiera que Apollo se contagiara de su manera de hablar. Jejeje, eso sí que lo voy a poner en mis fic's de KlaviPollo.**


	4. Chapter 4: el caso de reconciliación

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright… ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Apollo Justice y un poco antes del Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), Klavier x Apollo.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: Yo, minna! Finalmente terminé de escribir el capítulo 4 de Ace Attorney and Investigations, lamento muchísimo por la tardanza y no haberlo hecho cuanto antes. La verdad, mi mente no ha tenido inspiración últimamente y estuve pensando una y otra vez como continuarlo. Pero, no se preocupen, para las fanes de Ace Attorney y sobre todo, las fanes de mis parejas yaoi favoritas seguiré con la historia. No hay muchos acerca de KlaviPollo, así que yo publicaré todo lo posible historias de ellos, siempre y cuando alguien me los lea y me dejen reviews, claro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, esperaremos el siguiente y les juro que va ser más divertido aún. Jeje XD!**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso de reconciliación ·**

**10 de octubre, 14: 20 p.m.**

**Sala nº 2**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Miles no sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ya no importaba. Quería congelar este único momento que estaba compartiendo con Phoenix, quien ahora estaba abrazándolo con firmemente sin lastimarlo. La fuerza moderada que estaba usando era como si tuviera miedo de alejarse de él, el fiscal pudo entender los sentimientos que expresaba el ex abogado ante esa pequeña pero significativa acción.

Phoenix todo ese tiempo lo extraño, mucho más de lo que Miles pudo imaginar.

Él había hecho todo con tal de volver a verlo, después de 15 años han pasado desde que la cruel broma del destino los separó, luchó ante las circunstancias que se presentaron en su camino y finalmente, lo había salvado sacándolo de aquella oscuridad que lo había cegado.

Al principio, le costó mucho entenderlo, pero finalmente pudo aceptar ese cambio significativo que lo llevó a un camino correcto. Tal como su padre, hubiera querido.

Puede que sus sueños en convertirse en abogado defensor se haya esfumado y era, demasiado tarde para él, en retomarlo. Hace mucho que había decidido quedarse en su profesión como fiscal, mejor dicho futuro fiscal jefe, podía seguir luchando en hallar la verdad y condenar a los verdaderos criminales.

No le molestaba ser abrazado por aquel hombre, el que lo salvó, el mismo niño que había conocido cuando eran niños. Tampoco le molestaba ante la idea que estaba correspondiendo su abrazo, esa sensación lo había extrañado mucho.

Nadie lo había abrazado con tanta ternura y calidez como lo hacía Phoenix, ni siquiera Gumshoe o Kay han tenido la osadía de hacerlo, sabiendo que le disgustaba todo contacto físico ajeno.

Por enésima vez, no podía emitir alguna palabra. Esta vez, el silencio no era nada incómodo comparado con otros, Phoenix también lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

En un momento tan único e íntimo, no eran necesarias las palabras.

Xxxxx

**10 de octubre, 14:20 a.m.**

**Pasillo del Tribunal**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Intrigado por lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos abogados famosos, Klavier decidió sacar sus dudas acercándose a Apollo.

-Sr. Frente –llamó provocando que el joven abogado le diera un tic nervioso ante su apodo.

-(_¿Por qué me llama así? ¿Qué no nota lo inseguro que me hace sentir cada vez que me dice "Frente"?) _–el chico suspiró para mirarlo sin ánimo- ¿Qué sucede, fiscal Gavin?

-Quisiera saber…pasa algo entre el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –preguntó cautelosamente, para no llamar la atención a otros presentes.

Apollo parpadeó atónito, jamás pensó que llegaría tener una conversación así con el fiscal, porque dado a lo que Trucy insinuó que había algo entre ellos, el tema en sí era muy incómodo para compartirlo y más cuando se trataba de su rival.

Tardó unos segundos para responderle usando las palabras adecuadas para dar explicación.

-Es…complicado –pausó suspirando- No conocemos muchos los detalles, pero algo ha pasado entre ellos…quizás lo hayas escuchado, el Sr. Wright y el Edgeworth fueron rivales en la corte, pero también eran muy buenos amigos de infancia…

-Amigos de infancia –preguntó Klavier, por primera vez, estupefacto.

-Sí, ambos han estado luchando en la mayoría de los casos que han participado, pero también, han trabajado juntos en equipo para hallar la verdad a pesar que estaban en los lados opuestos en la corte –

-Eso me recuerda lo que hacemos nosotros, ja –por mucho que Apollo no quisiera decirlo, era cierto, él junto con el ex estrella del rock trabajaban en equipo para hallar al verdadero asesino, a pesar que tenga que soportar las constantes burlas de Klavier.

De repente, el semblante de Apollo se tornó a uno serio y algo dudoso a lo que iba a decir ahora.

-mmn…Recuerdas el caso sobre el Sr. Wright…aquel "incidente" –pronunció frunciendo el ceño tras recordarlo.

Klavier frunció el ceño también, pero no dijo nada, sin más asintió en respuesta para que Apollo continuara.

-Cuando ocurrió eso…el Sr. Edgeworth se encontraba en Europa realizando alguna misión, según lo que me contó el detective Gumshoe. Tanto el Sr. Wright como el Sr. Edgeworth, extrañamente, han dejado de contactarse entre sí y han pasado casi 8 años desde que se han visto. No tengo alguna otra idea sobre ellos, pero es todo lo que sé y es algo que no debo meterme…mejor dicho, que nadie de nosotros deberíamos meternos –concluyó Apollo aunque no podía dejar de notar la mirada de intriga en su rostro.

El fiscal, quien lo escuchó atentamente, asintió con compresión. Él sabía la rivalidad existente de ambas leyendas en el mundo de la ley, pero nunca supo que tan profundo y significativo era el vínculo que compartían; había oído también del fiscal Miles Edgeworth, el fiscal legendario que fue entrenado en Alemania y considerado un genio.

Dado a lo que el joven abogado explicó, en sí no había muchos detalles, pero era comprensible que era una situación personal en la que solamente el ex abogado y el fiscal deberían resolverlo.

-¿Estás preocupado por Herr Wright, ja? –preguntó de repente Gavin, haciendo que Apollo abriera las ojos con estupor.

-S-supongo que sí, es mi mentor después de todo –le respondió cruzando los brazos.

-Y… te preocuparía si estuviéramos en una situación así, ja –aquella cuestión hizo que Justice lo mirara como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –cuestionó desconcertado y extrañado.

-No lo sé, cuando me describiste sobre Herr Wright y Herr Edgeworth me recuerda un poco a nosotros, Sr. Frente –

Apollo bufó.

-Entre nosotros es distinto, además para empezar ellos nunca se ponen apodos ridículos –aclaró frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-jajaja, Sr. Frente te llamo así con todo el cariño del mundo –Klavier esbozó su habitual sonrisa divertida.

-Sí como no –el susodicho rodó los ojos.

-Sabes…deberíamos dejar de hacer eso –

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó intrigado.

-Podemos usar el "tú", nos hemos conocido hace mucho y… hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, ja –aclaró Klavier mientras jugueteaba con su trenza.

-Ah… -Apollo en verdad, estaba acostumbrado al uso de la formalidad para mostrar profesionalismo y respeto a sus superiores, pero si el fiscal no le molestaba decirlo por su nombre, entonces eso no le molestaba- Ja…eh, quiero decir, claro que sí –

De repente, el fiscal esbozó una sonrisa más alegre y honesta que la anterior mientras un brillo de alegría se asomó en su mirada.

-Que bien, Apollo –el susodicho sintió un escalofrío agradable, pero no supo el porqué.

Xxxxxx

¿A qué le tienes miedo?

La verdad, no lo sabía.

El miedo siempre existió y prevaleció en algún rincón de sus profundos pensamientos.

Surgió desde que perdió a su padre hasta ahora.

No sabía que es lo que tenía miedo ahora, ante las acciones inexplicables e imprudentes de Phoenix, significaba que lo había perdonado.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenía miedo?

Durante la larga ausencia de su amigo, el miedo y la impotencia es lo único que llenó en sus pensamientos, acompañado de sentimientos de culpa.

El miedo fue lo que encontraría en Los Ángeles, una vez que regresara ahí tras la fatídica noticia de la pérdida del distintivo de Phoenix. Después, fue el miedo al rechazo por su parte, en cuánto se encontraran después de 8 años sin verse. Y ahora…ahora… ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿por qué sentía que este miedo no lo dejaba en paz?

Siempre fue una persona que tenía miedo a lo que sucedería en adelante, miedo al futuro, en lugar de olvidarse del pasado y disfrutar del presente. Su mente masoquista, nunca dejaba de rememorar cada fragmento de su oscuro y doloroso pasado.

Era como estar encadenado en una prisión eterna, mejor dicho, estar dentro de aquel ascensor viendo con impotencia a su padre, a punto de ser asesinado frente a sus ojos y la persona que sostenía el arma, no era Yanni Yogi sino a su ex mentor, el hombre que arruinó su vida y llenó sus pensamientos de culpa y de viles mentiras, Manfred von Karma.

A pesar que ese desgraciado ya no existe más, el miedo nunca dejó de atormentarlo. Era como si, haberse encontrado con Phoenix después de haber pasado 15 años, los demonios de su pasado resucitaron entre sus recuerdos olvidados. Recuerdos que inútilmente trató de escapar.

Pero, cuando sentía a Phoenix tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor, su aroma y su confianza en sí mismo, todos sus miedos y todas sus dudas desaparecían.

Era como si fuera la luz que extinguía su oscuridad. Era como el calor que derretía el muro de hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Era tal como su nombre, el ave fénix que renacía de sus cenizas y les otorgaba nuevas oportunidades a las personas que estaban en su entorno.

Phoenix hizo muchas cosas por él, le dio una nueva oportunidad, le enseñó que la vida no siempre estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, le dio una nueva perspectiva hacia el sistema judicial.

En cambio, Miles… la culpa le pesaba los hombros tanto que sentía que su alma se estaba convirtiendo en plomo, podía sentir frustración con cada suspiro que daba… ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él.

Sintió una mano cálida peinarle su cabello con suavidad, eso lo congeló al instante. Phoenix seguía apegado a su cuerpo y una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello con mucho cuidado y ternura.

Se sentía…tan bien.

-Miles –llamó Phoenix por su nombre en un susurro- Tú sabes que nunca…nunca te odie… ni siquiera cuando te fuiste de mi vida cuando éramos niños, aún cuando dejaste aquella nota, siempre te he extrañado… siempre me he preguntado si volvería a verte uno de estos días –detuvo su caricia para separarse levemente de su amigo, para verlo a los ojos- A pesar que haya estado acompañado de amigos, siempre me hacías falta tú… cada día, quería pasar más tiempo contigo y recuperar esos momentos perdidos…pero –la mirada de Phoenix se tiñó de tristeza y dolor, tanto que Edgeworth quedó en silencio- era imposible, siempre me ilusionaba que el Edgeworth que conocí seguía ahí. Se que haz cambiado y no puedo obligarte a eso, terminé aceptando que el pasado era el pasado y debía enfrascarme con el ahora… -desvió un momento su mirada azulada al suelo mientras se mordía levemente su labio, como si estuviera pensando qué decir acontinuación. Luego volvió a mirar al fiscal, luego de separarse del abrazo que a Miles le dio cierto vuelco al sentir que ese agradable calor se esfumó- Aún así, me alegro de verte después de tanto tiempo…

Edgeworth sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta que le parecía desconcertante, luego de tanto silencio, Phoenix era el único que tomó las palabras para expresar todos sus sentimientos incluso lo perdonó por su larga ausencia. Apretó los puños con impotencia, en su mente gritaba "¡Vamos! ¡Di algo! Di una palabra que Phoenix tenía que escuchar", pero en sus labios no salía ni una sola palabra.

El fiscal con los puños y los labios apretados, levantó una mirada determinada que le sobresaltó al ex abogado, sin más preámbulos decidió tomar una iniciativa.

Phoenix miró a Miles con sorpresa, los ojos grises del fiscal brillaban en una llama intensa de resolución que lo había visto solo en los tribunales, casi retrocedió al sentir a su amigo muy cerca. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo contrario, en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que Edgeworth estaba haciendo.

Él… lo estaba besando.

Los ojos del abogado, que estaban abiertos ahora de sorpresa, se cerraron con lentitud para corresponderle en seguida aquellos labios que resultaba suaves y deliciosos al tacto. Era increíble que a pesar de estar fríos, no podía separarse de ellos.

Era como si un magnetismo extraño los unió luego de haber estado separados desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ya no importaba nada, ya no importaba el dolor de haber estado anhelando el regreso de su amigo por 8 largos años, ya no importaba el miedo que desapareciera.

Lo único que le importaba, era aferrarse a este sentimiento extraño y al dulce sabor de los labios de Miles Edgeworth, su mejor amigo y la persona importante de su vida.

Xxxxxx

Después de largos ratos de espera, Trucy ya había dejado de realizar trucos. La preocupación por su padre creció aún más debido a su ausencia, a pesar de los ánimos que le dieron el inspector Gumshoe junto con fiscal Gavin y Polly, sentía que debía hacer algo por él, sin importar, que no debía interferir el asunto personal entre su padre y el señor Edgeworth.

-Polly, quiero que vayas a ver –soltó de repente la maga sobresaltando al abogado.

-¿Q-Qué? Y por qué yo –exclamó Apollo haciendo notar su sorpresa y desconcierto.

-Ha pasado casi 3 horas desde que papá y el Sr. Edgeworth se han ido, no puedo soportar seguir esperándolos –aclaró Trucy enviando una mirada de angustia.

-E-Entonces porque no vas tú, si tanto te preocupa –pronunció Apollo con cierta calma.

Trucy se mordió el labio y sus ojos miraron el suelo, como si dudara y a la vez tuviera mucha inseguridad.

-_Urgh, espero no haberle dicho algo malo _–Apollo no podía soportar ver a Trucy así, ella jamás mostraba expresiones que no fuera el optimismo y la alegría en sus sonrisas. A veces, ella se parecía a Phoenix en cuanto a sus tristezas, a pesar que no era su hija biológica.

-Es que… no sé si le caigo bien al Sr. Edgeworth, he notado que estaba rígido e incómodo cuando se enteró que soy hija de mi papá –Trucy pronunció un poco desanimada, Apollo no tenía palabras que decir, en esta situación le parecía difícil consolar a su asistente.

-No lo digas así, amiga –Gumshoe espetó precipitadamente, en un intento de consolar a la pequeña maga, no podía aguantar verla así. Era similar a la pequeña Pearls- El Sr. Edgeworth lo conozco desde siempre, estoy seguro que el agradas aunque no lo demuestre. Quiero decir, él tiene un lado amable pero a su manera, sino por qué dejó de cortarme el sueldo cada vez que meto la pata –

-¿¡_No digas eso como si fuese algo bueno!? –_Apollo no podía creer que el detective Gumshoe tomará su corto sueldo como un ejemplo sobre el fiscal mayor.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –preguntó Klavier.

-No preguntes –murmuró Apollo rotundamente.

-¿En serio? –al parecer, eso animó a Trucy en cuanto levanto su mirada iluminada-Entonces –se volvió hacia el abogado joven, quien entornó los ojos, esa mirada que le estaba enviando Trucy presagiaba nada bueno- Polly, ve por favor, a comprobar si papá y el Sr. Edgeworth están bien. No quiero que mi nueva mami o papi me odie –

-Nghh! _Trucy no me hagas esto –_Apollo lloró internamente, no quería toparse con su jefe y el fiscal ahora mismo, no con lo que Trucy acaba de declarar sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza.

-Yo acompañaré al Sr. Frente –se metió el fiscal Gavin salvando nuevamente a su rival.

-Eso esta bien, Sr. Gavin. Gracias por cuidar siempre de Polly –no estaba seguro si Trucy lo decía con buena intención o con doble sentido, el joven abogado empezaba a creer que era el segundo.

El fiscal Gavin le regaló una sonrisa a la maga mientras pasaba su mano por los hombros de Apollo, quien se tensó ante su toque repentino.

-Yo puedo ir también –preguntó Gumshoe levantándose de su asiento.

-Nein, usted debe cuidar de fraülein, detective –habló Klavier antes de abrir la puerta, no sin sonreírle para aliviar al inspector y a la maga- No se preocupe, cuando nos encontremos con Herr Edgeworth podrá regresar con usted –le aseguró.

-D-de acuerdo, amigo. Sólo no hagan algo que moleste al Sr. Edgeworth, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí, de acuerdo –asintió Apollo alejándose del fiscal para salir por la puerta de inmediato.

-No perturben en su momento especial –dijo Trucy antes que cerraran la puerta para adentrarse a los pasillos que conectan a la salas.

El abogado suspiró, por qué le tenía que tocar todo esto a él.

-Sr. Frente, que quiso decir fraülein sobre nueva mami o papi –preguntó Klavier con diversión y curiosidad en su expresión.

El susodicho quedó en silencio durante unos segundos sin dejar de caminar por los corredores.

-No tengo idea –dijo finalmente, sin ánimos de decir sobre aquello.

-Y… qué hay eso de su momento especial –inquirió con otra pregunta.

-No preguntes –respondió sin darle una clara respuesta.

El fiscal Gavin frunció levemente el ceño, al encontrar a su rival algo esquivo, aun así sonrió ante la idea que acaba de tener.

-Sabes algo que yo no sé, Apollo –insinuó con esa voz sedosa y aterciopelada que al susodicho lo dejó congelado.

Maldición, ¿qué hizo para merecer esto? El joven abogado lloraría internamente, si no fuera el hecho de oír aquella voz molesta y melodiosa de su rival, ahora le estaba afectando lo que Trucy acaba de insinuar sobre ellos.

Maldito seas, Sr. Wright por meterle ideas raras a Trucy.

-Yo…tú…él…Este no es el momento, tenemos que ir por el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth –comenzó a caminar de prisa, para evitar que la ex estrella del rock viera el rubor furioso de su rostro. No sabía cual era peor, estar al rato a solas con su rival o ir a ver el "momento especial" que, tal vez, estaban teniendo su jefe y su fiscal rival. No! no, Apollo no tengas ideas raras en tu cabeza, tal vez ellos no estén haciendo eso.

Mientras continuaban en camino, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por el rostro del fiscal rubio, ya muy pronto haría que su pequeño rival bajara la guardia y le diera las respuestas a sus preguntas, y más.

-_Tan sólo espera, pequeño Frente –_pensó el fiscal sonriendo divertido ante la idea.

* * *

Llegaron por el pasillo conectado a las puertas de diferentes salas, Apollo y Klavier preguntaron si habían visto al fiscal y al ex abogado. Algunos dijeron que no los vieron, o que vieron un momento y después no, que fueron a alguna de las puertas de las salas pero no sabían cual y otros, dijeron que los vieron entrar en la sala nº 2.

Agradecidos por no tener que buscarlos de puerta en puerta, el joven abogado se dirigió a la puerta de madera con un cartel en metal dorado grabado el número 2 en la parte superior. Antes de abrir la puerta o tocarla en un golpeteo, Apollo comenzó a dudar.

-_Vamos, hazlo. No creo que ellos estén haciendo…ya sabes, lo que Trucy acaba de decir. Ellos son amigos de infancia y eso lo entiendo, pero que ellos sean…No! no, no, no y no! vamos Apollo no pienses cualquier cosa, son solamente ideas absurdas y bizarras de Trucy, el Sr. Wright puede que sea un bromista de mal gusto. Sí, tal vez esto sea otra de sus bromas de malos chistes _–Apollo empezaba a estar convencido de eso, no es la primera vez que cae en otro de los "chistes" de su mentor- _Buen intento, Sr. Wright no me harás caer una vez más en sus trucos…eso espero. Bueno, ya! Justice no sigas así, piensas quedarte parado todo el tiempo!? _

-¿Qué estás esperando para abrir la puerta, Sr. Frente? –espetó Klavier con una mirada cuestionable al notar lo tenso y nervioso que se encontraba el pelicastaño- ¿Pasa algo ahí?

-_Si tan sólo supieras lo que ocurre ahí ahora mismo _–agitó la cabeza con el fin de sacar ideas que se estaba acumulando a causa de sus dudas- Es que… -no sabía como explicarlo con sus propias palabras, especialmente a su rival- No quiero interrumpir la charla que están teniendo, eso es todo.

Klavier lo miró fijamente, provocando que Apollo se sintiera más nervioso aún.

-Te veo tenso, acaso ¿me estás ocultando algo? –el ex estrella del rock no necesitaba las habilidades del brazalete de Apollo para descifrar lo que el abogado estaba ocultando, era fácil ver sus tic's nerviosos.

Ante la insinuación del fiscal, el abogado se tensó un segundo, su cuerpo se endureció y comenzó a sudar sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle al respecto? Que su jefe y el fiscal están resolviendo un problema de pareja en estos momentos, y él no quería meterse en aquello además que, tal vez, Klavier lo malinterpretaría. Incluso tomaría la insinuación de Trucy en serio, demonios, Apollo no sabía en qué se metió sin siquiera darse cuenta. Debe ser la maldición del destino.

Negando con la cabeza para despejar de sus pensamientos que lo estaban llevando a la locura, Apollo recuperó la compostura para dejar escapar una fuerte y profunda respiración y tomar el valor para abrir la puerta.

Al menos, ignorar un momento la presencia del fiscal y aquella pregunta reciente, lo estaba ayudando un poco para incitarlo a, por lo menos, llevar su puño hasta la puerta de madera.

-_Muy bien, Justice. ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!_ –

xxxxxxx

Tanto Phoenix y Edgeworth ninguno de los dos, han emitido palabra alguna, no cuando las bocas de ambos estaban ocupadas explorando el sabor del otro, como si estuvieran probando un nuevo sabor. Hace unos minutos, el beso tímido y tierno se había tornado a uno apasionado e impetuoso.

Los pensamientos de incertidumbre y culpa se esfumaron cuando ambos adultos, se vieron envueltos a sentimientos encontrados en cuanto sus labios se tocaron.

No había palabras, el beso decía todo lo que ambos no han podido expresarlo. Anhelo, dolor, tristeza, añoranza, nostalgia, cariño…amor.

Cuando el aire se les hizo falta, ambos a regañadientes se separaron. Mientras trataban de recuperar aliento, se miraron a los ojos intensamente, el silencio se prolongaba nuevamente entre ellos, pero, resultaba agradable. Sin rastros de tensión, sin rastros de secretos.

Tanto Phoenix y Edgeworth sentían que el peso de sus hombros se aligeraron completamente, todos los sentimientos reprimidos durante los 8 años sin haberse visto, fueron liberados mediante ese beso.

Era increíble que con sólo haberse besado, toda la tensión y toda la culpa haya disipado por completo. Como el mismo polvo que se pierde en el viento o las gotas que desaparecen entre las aguas.

Miles se había tardado mucho en expresar lo que en verdad sentía por Phoenix durante esos años en los que se han separado hasta que se han reunido nuevamente, al parecer, su destino estaba lleno de despedidas y llegadas.

Nunca había entendido que eran esos sentimientos, más tarde, comenzó a aceptarlos, sin embargo, la inseguridad y el orgullo siempre lo dominaban y nunca fue capaz de dar el primer paso para expresar lo que sentía por el ex abogado.

Había muchas razones. Una, porque él y su amigo eran hombres, no estaba seguro si Phoenix compartía las mismas preferencias sexuales. Otra, creyó que Phoenix, tal vez, estaba enamorado de chicas como Maya o Iris por cómo se preocupaba por ellas.

Ante esas dudas, siempre trató de alejarse de él. Porque si llegaba a volverse nuevamente cercano a Phoenix, no podría soportar esos sentimientos, era preferible mantenerse alejado que sufrir por un amor no correspondido.

Pero, ahora…no quería alejarse más de él. No, ya no estaría lejos. Quizás, por esa misma razón regresó a Los Ángeles, se quedaría definitivamente ahí, no sólo porque recibió la oferta de tomar el puesto de Fiscal Jefe sino por Phoenix, el hombre que lo salvó y lo convirtió en un nuevo hombre.

Phoenix estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo sin haber sabido nada de su mejor amigo, después de tanto tiempo intentar olvidarlo, se sentía completo. En esos 8 años, se había sentido devastado y deprimido cuando se vio obligado a renunciar a su profesión y entregar su distintivo de letrado; pero, se había dicho que su vida no terminaba ahí, no cuando vio que Trucy, a quien acaba de perder a su padre, estaba sola y asustada. En cuanto, Phoenix vio que ella necesitaba ayuda, él decidió darla, sin importar nada.

Desde aquel momento, decidió que no se echaría para atrás. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que vivir por ella. Ese deseo de ayudar a Trucy y cuidarla como hija, fue lo que motivó a continuar su vida. A pesar que ya no era abogado, podía seguir ayudando, pero también, a que la verdad siempre tiene que salir a la luz.

Después de haber expuesto las mentiras de Kristoph, se alegró en haber conocido a Apollo y haberlo elegido como su abogado. La primera vez que lo había visto, fue mediante en sus ojos que vio un potencial, la determinación en hallar la verdad y su ferviente creencia en su cliente lo recordó nostálgicamente a su mentora, Mia Fey y en su mejor amigo. Apollo junto con Klavier, eran de los pocos abogados que luchaban por la verdad en lugar de sus propios intereses, eran parecidos a él y a Edgeworth.

Después de aquel juicio de Vera Misam, lo motivó a continuar su carrera después que los malentendidos fueron aclarados y su nombre fuera limpiado.

Fue una sorpresa en encontrarse con su viejo amigo, en el mismo día en que estaba tomando su examen de abogacía.

Se había alegrado volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo junto con el inigualable inspector Gumshoe. Pero, el fiscal no parecía compartir la misma sensación. Sí, Phoenix había notado la tensión que Edgeworth estaba sufriendo y parecía que necesitaba hablar con él, el ex abogado había decidido estar a solas con el fiscal. Después de todo, él también necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

Phoenix pudo haberle gritado incluso golpeado por la frustración que sufrió en esos 8 años, pero no lo hizo. Lo bueno de haber estado lejos de la ley, fue haber aprendido a como asimilar las cosas y analizarla cuidadosamente para encontrar respuestas a sus problemas, jugando al poker hizo que sus sentidos fueran agudos para leer los movimientos del oponente. Sus ideas habían cambiado, antes llenos de ingenuidad y determinación ahora estaban llenos de sabiduría y madurez.

Ahora que tanto él y Edgeworth han podido aclarar las cosas, no había nada que explicar más.

Phoenix se inclinó levemente, quería probar nuevamente esos labios que, ahora, le resultaban adictos. Edgeworth, entendió su pequeña y silenciosa invitación, entrecerró los ojos y acortó levemente la distancia.

Sin embargo, el ambiente que estaba resultando romántico se rompió en cuanto un haz de luz intensamente blanca se coló por la sala oscura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –se escuchó una voz que parecía familiar a ambos presentes, se trataba de Apollo, su tono sonaba alarmado como si estuviera regañando. Sí eso era así, entonces la persona que los interrumpió no era él.

-¿Qué crees, Sr. Frente? Comprobando si Herr Wright y Herr Edgeworth están aquí –esa otra voz, el segundo no lo reconocía, en cambio, Phoenix sabía a quien le pertenecía ese acento alemán- Estuviste tardando demasiado en abrir la puerta.

-Pues, eso es porque… -el abogado y el fiscal joven se detuvieron al presenciar una escena, absolutamente, comprometedora que estaban teniendo ambos adultos.

Oh, oh.

Edgeworth casi cae por la mala posición y la inesperada aparición de los jóvenes, sino fuera por Phoenix, quien justo a tiempo lo atrapó con ambos brazos haciendo que la situación se viera aun más comprometedora que antes.

Phoenix no le parecía molesto, no estaba dispuesto a separarse más de Miles, ahora que ambos pudieron expresar sus sentimientos. No sabía si debía avergonzar a la pareja joven o decirles que se fueran.

-Uh –expresó Apollo, ahora tan rojo que podía rivalizar con la tonalidad de su traje. Mientras Klavier, estaba sin habla con los ojos muy abiertos, para Phoenix le daba gracia la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros, especialmente, de la ex estrella del rock dado que nunca lo había visto así. Sus expresiones no tenían precio.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo, Apollo, Fiscal Gavin –preguntó Phoenix con normalidad, sin siquiera verse alterado por la intromisión de los susodichos.

Tan sólo hubo silencio de ambos, sus mentes tardaban en funcionar como si estuviera analizando si lo que estaban viendo ahora mismo era real o una mala jugada de sus imaginaciones.

Tan rápido como entraron, la pareja joven salieron por la puerta con torpeza para luego, cerrarla abruptamente.

-Discúlpenos –exclamaron ambos antes de dejarlos nuevamente solos.

Phoenix suspiró, tal vez, eso les enseñara que deben tocar antes de entrar. Miles parpadeó incrédulo, su mente estaba tratando de asimilar con lo que acababa de suceder hace unos repentinos instantes, no sabía si estaba avergonzado, enojado o decepcionado. Tal vez las tres cosas a la vez, cómo podía explicar lo que presenciaron el aprendiz de su rival y el fiscal Gavin (que tanto él y Gumshoe estuvieron buscándolo), cómo Phoenix podía tomar estas cosas con total calma (o eso es lo que estaba mostrando) o cómo reanudar el momento íntimo cuando se vieron interrumpidos.

El ex abogado había notado esto, por mucho que le gustara seguir así, se recordó una cosa. Ante la repentina aparición de su alumno y del fiscal rubio, se debía que, quizás, Trucy los había enviado para que comprueben si estaban bien debido a la tardanza. No podía culparlos, era de esperarse que Trucy estaba preocupada por él y como toda hija, quería saber de su estado.

Aunque, pobre que Apollo haya sido enviado en su lugar para satisfacer con el deseo de su hija maga y en cuanto a Klavier, bueno a donde vaya Apollo, él también lo seguía. No sabía si era por interés o por diversión, Phoenix no podía estar seguro, siempre lo hacía para molestar a Apollo, después de todo, era fácil avergonzarlo.

Miró a Miles, se preguntó que sería si su alumno estuviera en una situación así con el fiscal Gavin. Su suposición sonaba absurda pero no imposible, aún no estaba confirmada, se preguntó quien de ellos dos daría el primer paso. Debería apostar una vez en estos días, tal vez con Trucy o con Ema.

xxxxxxxx

Fuera de la Sala nº 2, Apollo estaba sin palabras ante lo que acaba de presenciar. Su mente tardaba en asimilar lo sucedido, todo fue tan rápido y tan… perturbador, su cabeza le decía que no estuvo tan mal. Se quiso golpear ante ese pensamiento.

¡Acaba de ver a su jefe y el fiscal Edgeworth juntos!

No podía ser, tal vez sea que este compartiendo un abrazo de amigos. Pero, ahora que se lo planteaba, estaban demasiado cerca como para que sea un abrazo amistoso.

-_Arghh…Nnghh…Apollo deja de seguir pensando en eso! –_se gritó mentalmente, ahora mismo se quería golpear la cabeza contra la pared para recuperar cordura. Se dio cuenta de una cosa, había mucho silencio tanto que le parecía extraño.

El fiscal rubio estaba tranquilo, notó que hasta parecía pensativo mientras lo miraba con detenimiento.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Fiscal Gavin? –espetó Apollo con impaciencia, ahora mismo, odiaba el silencio.

Klavier estaba imperturbable, eso le extrañó mucho al joven abogado. Después de todo ¿Cómo podía seguir tranquilo después de lo que vio hace unos repentinos momentos? No era normal haber visto a dos abogados famosos en una situación comprometedora, que hacía comprobar todas las sospechas que Apollo tuvo gracias a la idea rara de Trucy acerca de que el Sr. Edgeworth era el "amigo especial" de su padre.

-He notado que estás muy rojo… estás avergonzado, Sr. Frente –

Que pregunta tan tonta!

-Claro que sí, no acabas de ver… "eso" –recalcó haciendo referencia a la escena del Sr. Wright y Sr. Edgeworth- ¿Qué acaso tú no? –preguntó molesto que tenga que hablar de una situación que le parecía vergonzosa (no por los abogados adultos, los respetaba mucho sino porque él haya tenido que presenciarlo, por culpa de Klavier).

Klavier pausó unos segundos, como si estuviera tomando su tiempo para formular una respuesta adecuada.

-Nein, tan sólo me tomó por sorpresa haber visto a Herr Wright junto con Herr Edgeworth de esa manera… jamás creí que serían… -pausó- amantes, aunque eso no es para sentirse avergonzado –negó con la cabeza con suavidad- Así que era esto lo que te referías ¿no? –esta vez, Klavier regresó a su habitual expresión, mirando divertidamente a Apollo.

-Bu-bueno…no es lo que piensas, eso me dijo…Trucy y no sabía cómo explicarlo –confesó poniéndose más rojo aún.

-Jeje, no hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza por esto, era de esperarse –se encogió de hombros- Es como haber visto a tus padres teniendo intimidad en la cama.

-¿¡Es increíble que te lo tomes así y tengas la osadía de tratarme como un niño!? –ahora Apollo estaba rojo, no de vergüenza sino de enojo- Espera, un momento, ¿qué quisiste decir con "era de esperarse"? –preguntó esta vez, con un deje de confusión en su rostro.

Klavier lo miró unos momentos para luego sonreír ampliamente.

-Tal vez, esto lo tome como inspiración –se dijo, ignorando completamente al abogado para encaminarse de regreso con la joven maga y el detective.

-Espera! –gritó Apollo para seguirlo- Aun no haz respondido a mi pregunta!

Bueno, hasta que uno de los dos decidan dar el primer paso como lo hicieron Phoenix y Edgeworth. Aunque, tal vez, el que lo haga sería el ex rockero porque Apollo era demasiado denso; no era para quejarse, adoraba los retos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que estuvieron presentables, antes de salir por la puerta Phoenix decidió hablar.

-Haz oído hablar de la Era de la Ley Oscura –esta vez, su voz denotaba seriedad.

Edgeworth, quien se arreglaba su abrigo de las ligeras arrugas, se detuvo para escucharlo con atención.

-Sí, he oído hablar de aquello incluso antes de haber regresado a Los Ángeles –respondió luego de asentir.

Phoenix hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para continuar.

-Lo que acaba de pasar en aquel juicio de Vera Misam fue sólo un comienzo, la Era de la Ley Oscura apenas ha dado inicio y todavía queda casos sin resolver –la mirada azulada del ex abogado emitían una llama de infinita determinación, una luz intensa que ni siquiera la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación podía apagarla- Quiero poner fin a todo esto, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Cuento con la ayuda de Apollo, también está una chica que muy pronto recibiría un distintivo de letrado y también…estás tú, Edgeworth –la mirada de Phoenix, hace mucho que Miles había anhelado verlo en los tribunales. Esa mirada que siempre lo había visto cada vez que el ex abogado estuvo en serios aprietos, pero ha conseguido que se diera el veredicto justo. No había dudas, no había marcha atrás, este era el Phoenix Wright que había visto por primera vez en los tribunales, cuando se han enfrentado.

Edgeworth se detuvo para pensar, él sería el Fiscal Jefe. Sabía que no iba ser mucho, pero era la única manera de devolverle el favor. Sabía los riesgos, pero lo haría por Phoenix Wright, su amigo de infancia, su viejo rival, su confidente.

-Phoenix –llamó su nombre por primera vez, tanto el susodicho como el mismo Miles se sorprendieron aquello- Quiero hacerte el favor… -respiró hondo listo para decirlo, el ex abogado lo miró atento- Haré que recuperes lo que es tuyo… tu distintivo de letrado.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5: el caso reestablecido

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright… ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), KyOdoroki (conocido como Klavier x Apollo).**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso restablecido·**

**05 de Abril, 12:00 a.m.**

**Sala nº 4**

**Palacio de Justicia**

-Declaro al acusado Jeremy Duncan…

**No culpable**

Dictó el juez su veredicto, dado a las pruebas refutables presentadas por la defensa.

-Corte, cierra la sesión –

Phoenix se encaminó a la salida acompañado de su nueva ayudante, se trataba de la chica que conoció cuando estaba tomando su examen en la abogacía, una joven abogada experta en el análisis psicológico llamada Athena Cykes.

El abogado sentía que esto era lo que le había faltado en esos 8 años inhabilitado, retomó nuevamente el examen y recuperó su distintivo de letrado. Los casos que se vio envuelto fueron un tanto trágicos como oscuros, pero siempre decidió seguir en adelante para hallar la verdad.

El caso del fantasma, le había resultado intrigante y complicado, especialmente resolver el incidente UR-1, la víctima fue Metis Cykes una científica experta en psicología, fue la madre de Athena y mentora del fiscal Simon Blackquill. Se creyó, al principio que Blackquill fue quien la había matado, porque un testigo lo vio en la escena del crimen y a causa de aquello, con el fin de protegerle a Athena encubriéndola, el fiscal fue encarcelado.

Ese incidente había ocurrido en el mismo año en que Phoenix fue acusado por presentar pruebas falsas, contando la encarcelación de Kristoph Gavin, por esa razón se vio bautizado como la Era Oscura de la Ley.

Resolver el incidente, contando hallar el autor del crimen de Metis Cykes y Clay Terran, el mejor amigo de Apollo; finalmente, la Era Oscura de la Ley llegó a su fin y nuevamente, la verdad salió a la luz.

Logró desenmascarar al verdadero culpable de los casos anteriores, así también demostrar la verdadera identidad del misterioso asesino que se hacía llamar como el "fantasma".

Todo gracias, a la colaboración de sus amigos, especialmente el actual Fiscal Jefe, Miles Edgeworth.

A pesar de las dificultades que han tenido por la distancia, las dudas que obstaculizaran sus confianzas y el peligro de la amistad que han estado compartiendo se estaban desvaneciendo; se han reconciliado en poco tiempo (que fueron casi 3 horas) y nuevamente, se ha resurgido como el mismo ave fénix que renace de sus cenizas.

Esa sensación significaba un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva puerta…una nueva vida.

Sí, Phoenix Wright ha regresado. Ha resurgido de sus cenizas.

En el pasillo del Tribunal encontraron a Trucy manteniendo una animada charla con una persona de aire familiar para el abogado.

-Oh, Pearls –la llamó con sorpresa de verla aquí y ahora.

-Sr. Nick, Srta. Cykes. Buenos días –saludó la aludida con una sonrisa. Phoenix no era la primera vez que se encontraba con una de sus ex ayudantes, ahora, crecida y hecha toda una señorita. Pearls se había hecho alta, su cabello era mucho más largo de lo que recordaba y su traje de médium no ha cambiado en nada.

Como pasa el tiempo, hace 8 años que había visto a la pequeña Pearls, era una niña tímida e insegura. Ahora tenía casi la edad de su hija, recordó que ni bien se conocieron rápidamente se hicieron muy amigas. Eso estaba bien, según Maya, su primita nunca tuvo amigos de su misma edad, mucho menos una chica con quien compartiera gustos similares.

-Hola, Pearls. Trucy. Han venido a vernos –preguntó Athena sin ocultar su sonrisa.

La joven maga asintió.

-Sí, Pearls ha venido de visita y estaba pensando que sería una gran idea que todos, una vez que hayan terminado con el ensayo celebremos a comer algo –aclaró con una sonrisa.

-¿Todos? Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Pollo? No estabas con él en su ensayo –la abogada pelinaranja estaba buscando a su colega entre la multitud presente en los pasillos.

-Ya terminó el juicio, está conversando con el fiscal Gavin ahora mismo –

Phoenix sonrió picaronamente para sus adentros, así que su alumno estaba con su fiscal rival, esperaba saber quien daría el primer paso.

-El Sr. Polly está con el Sr. Príncipe, son como una pareja "especial" ¡Qué romántico! –aclaró Pearls con las manos en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

El abogado la miró extrañado, al parecer Maya le había explicado la situación que compartía con Edgeworth y ahora Pearls, no dejaba de fantasear que eran una pareja feliz y especial, sin importar si eran del mismo género. Gracias a eso, Trucy es fan del yaoi y consideraba al fiscal Jefe como su futuro papá o mamá. Incluyendo la relación entre su alumno y su fiscal rival.

Los había conocido, gracias a la introducción de Trucy. Al escuchar sus apodos, Pearls conocía a Apollo como Sr. Polly mientras Klavier como el Sr. Príncipe (por su aire de chico guapo y caballeroso).

-¿Qué pareja especial? –los presentes vieron quien era dueña de esa voz.

-Oh, Juniper –pronunció Athena al encontrarse con su amiga de infancia. Juniper Woods, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Themis Legal Academy, además que es amiga de Athena cuando eran niñas contando que es amiga de Hugh, el cliente de Apollo. Phoenix podía sospechar el porqué alguien como ella estaba en el tribunal, la razón sería porque ella está enamorada de Apollo; lástima que su alumno no la ve de esa manera y llegó en un mal momento porque estaba Pearls- Viniste a ver a Apollo.

-B-bueno yo… solo pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarlo jeje… además me entusiasma verlo usar la bufanda que le regalé –

La pequeña médium cambió drásticamente su expresión dulce a uno agresivo.

-_Oh, no. Apollo espero que no tengas puesto eso _–el abogado sabía por experiencia al presenciar aquel semblante peligroso de Pearls, siempre cuando se trataba de celos o malentendidos su mirada se tornaba asesina y preparaba su fuerza física para un castigo.

Juniper se sonrojó tímidamente en cuanto vio a Apollo caminar directamente a ellos acompañado del rockero, quien sonreía ampliamente ante la expresión avergonzada del abogado.

-Oh, Polly –lo recibió Trucy con una sonrisa- Sr. Gavin, que gusto en verlos –

-Es un gusto en verte también, Fraülein's -saludó con una sonrisa brillante a la maga y a la médium. Sin embargo, Pearls parecía estar más enfocada en el abogado defensor que devolver el saludo al Sr. Príncipe.

-Hola, Apollo –Juniper se acercó a su amor platónico sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Ah, hola también Juniper –devolvió despreocupadamente el pelicastaño como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia- Eh… hola, Pearls –pronunció el saludo con torpeza, esa mirada que le estaba enviando le hacía sentir cohibido.

La pequeña notó la manera en que Juniper lo estaba mirando, al igual que esa bufanda sospechosa roja con corazones rosados rodeando su cuello.

PAF!

Una bonita marca roja grababa a fuego vivo en la mejilla del joven abogado.

-Sr. Polly ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso al Sr. Príncipe!? ¡Debería darle vergüenza! –bramó una enfadada Pearls sin contenerse en darle una buena y merecida reprimenda.

PAF! PAF! PAF!

-Aaaauuuchhh –Apollo gimió adolorido- _¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza? Debí haberme desecho antes esa bufanda…_

-A-Apollo, ¿estás bien? –inquirió Woods sin salirse de su perplejidad por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡N-no! –exclamó alarmado- Yo… estoy bien…

PAF! PAF!

Y recibió otro combo de bofetadas dolorosas de Pearls. Los presentes se quedaron mirando estupefactos mientras Phoenix miraba apenado por su subordinado, esta escena le hacía acordar a él por serle "infiel" a Maya. Quería intervenir, pero, le tenía tanto miedo a la joven médium que se dejó llevar por la cobardía.

-¿Qué le sucede a esa pequeña? –Juniper preguntó entre susurros a su amiga.

-Esta siendo castigado por engañar a su novio –le respondió. Athena se preguntaba si debía reírse por la escena o apenarse.

-¿¡No-novio!? –expresó incrédula.

-Pollo tiene un novio y lleva saliendo juntos desde antes –la verdad, aquella relación no estaba del todo confirmada. Dado a lo que había oído de Trucy, de Pearls y del Sr. Wright, Athena podía afirmar que aquel fiscal con pinta de rockero es el novio de su compañero.

-Oh, cielos –ahora la chica parecía apenada y… decepcionada.

Se acercó a Apollo con la cabeza gacha, una vez que Pearls había parado en castigarlo.

-Apollo… Yo…lo siento mucho –expresó recogiendo la bufanda roja con corazones que se le había caído durante la reprimenda- No sabía que ya tenías a alguien…lamento mucho por el malentendido –se disculpó con Pearls- Ya no t-te molestaré más, espero que seas muy feliz con tu pareja…les deseo lo mejor –y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad mientras luchaba por reprimir sus lágrimas. Estaba muy triste por la repentina noticia, pero debía ser fuerte, debía ser feliz que Apollo estaba con alguien que le hacía sonreír mucho más (que cuando estaba con ella).

-Espera, Juniper –era muy tarde, la chica se había ido lejos- Yo… esto… él… ella –inclinó la cabeza resignado.

-Estás bien, Sr. Frente –se atrevió a preguntar Klavier con un atisbo de preocupación al ver el estado de su rival, tenía marcas rojas en la mayor parte de su rostro y pequeños moretones en las mejillas. Vaya, esa niña si que tenía una mano muy dura.

-No preguntes, todo es tu –calló abruptamente ante la mirada asesina que la médium le estaba enviando- Estoy bien, algo adolorido. _¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Me duele mucho! –_

-Oye, Pearls. No crees que exageraste un poco con Polly –cuestionó Trucy entre murmullos a su amiga.

-_Mmn. Yo no diría "un poco" Trucy _–opinó Phoenix para sí.

La aludida quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que su expresión se tornó apenada y avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho por haberlo golpeado así, Sr. Polly –se disculpó con sinceridad, casi parecía como si le diera las ganas de llorar. Phoenix sabía que Pearls podía ser agresiva cuando se enojaba, pero en parte era honesta y tenía honor tanto que no aceptaba alguna "mala intención" de otros, por lo menos, no en su presencia.

-Descuida, no fue nada. Yo ¡Estoy bien! –respondió rápidamente tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que escurría por sus ojos ante el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

-En serio, parece que estás a punto de llorar, Sr. Frente –

-Ya les dije, si estoy bien es porque ¡estoy bien! –puso en uso sus Cuerdas de Acero.

-En serio, Sr. Polly –cuestionó dubitativa la pequeña- Solo prométame que no le hará eso otra vez al Sr. Príncipe ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo –aceptó inmediatamente con tal de no recibir otra reprimenda- _¿Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mí? _

-Muy bien –la chica se mostró alegre derrochando sonrisas en su tierno rostro. Al parecer, ya no estaba más enojada con él- ¿Vamos todos a celebrar?

-Sí, vamos Pearls –Trucy seguido del resto se encaminaron a Eldoon's Noodle para comer.

Mientras Apollo y Klavier caminaban siguiendo a los demás.

-¿Qué quiso decir la pequeña fraülein sobre aquello? –inquirió Klavier algo divertido, su sonrisa amplió aún más al ver el rostro avergonzado e irritado de su rival.

-No hay nada que quieras saber, fiscal Gavin –espetó molesto.

-Atchung, ¿Qué paso sobre "tú", Sr. Frente? Si que eres muy duro con la gente –comentó fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Ngh, no empieces por favor –rogó exasperado.

-Oh, el Sr. Polly y el Sr. Príncipe están teniendo una discusión como toda una pareja de recién casados –expresó Pearls viendo con suma adoración a la joven "pareja"- Sr. Nick, usted está teniendo disfrutando sus momentos románticos con el Sr. Edgeworth.

Aquella pregunta lo dejó nervioso, una vez que la atención de los presentes estaba en él. Maldición Maya, que clase de cosas metió en la cabeza de su prima.

-Bueno yo… -

-Papá y el Sr. Edgeworth están muy bien, últimamente no pueden verse tan seguido debido a sus trabajos que los mantienen muy ocupados –le respondió Trucy en su lugar- Es como si fueran Romeo y Julieta…

Tanto Phoenix y Apollo suspiraron con pesadez.

-_Romeo y Julieta terminaron en tragedia –_pensaron en unísono. Esto sería el comienzo de un largo día.

Una vez en Eldoon's Noodle, todos los presentes tomaron asiento en el puesto de fideos, el dueño Guy Eldoon les tomó la orden y se puso a trabajar para servir 6 cuencos de fideos.

Apollo le hubiera gustado ir en otra parte, no era que el servicio de Eldoon era malo sino por su famoso caldo salado. Podía sospechar que Guy no estudió cardiología cuando fue médico, ¿Acaso no nota que tanta sal hace mal a la sangre?

Sin embargo, no tenía que ser grosero. Era un conocido suyo después de todo, también era de Trucy y de su jefe.

-_Ni modo *suspiro* creo que no tengo otra opción que comerlo _–de repente sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando, al girar su rostro casi le da un paro, al encontrarse con los ojos azules del alemán- ¿Q-Qué le sucede ahora, fisc- Klavier?

-Nada, Apollo –respondió inocentemente, sin dejar de mirarlo- Tan solo disfruto de nuestro momento.

-¿Q-Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó sin poder comprenderlo- Usted está sobrio o qué.

-_Apollo, él se refería de otra cosa _–se dijo Phoenix mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Era oficial, su alumno era un completo despistado como para darse cuenta de las indirectas que manda Klavier, tal vez, debería ayudar un poco a los muchachos- Será mejor que intentes con otra cosa, fiscal Gavin –habló entre susurros para que solamente el susodicho lo escuchara.

-¿De qué habla, Sr. Wright? –preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Me estaba refiriendo de Apollo –sonrió cuando notó la tensión que mostró el fiscal- No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho. Sé que te gusta mucho y estoy seguro que le gustas también –le aseguró.

-Si le gusto entonces, porque aún no me lo ha dicho –preguntó mirando distraídamente a su joven rival.

Phoenix rió divertidamente.

-Eso es porque él es muy tímido y orgulloso para admitirlo, además de eso, como lo has visto…es un completo despistado –

-Sí eso es cierto –dijo pensativo- ¿Qué quiere que haga para que se fije en mí?

-Tal vez, intenta ser más directo –ante la mirada confundida de Klavier, continuó- Más físico, intenta con abrazos, besos o esas cosas. Pero también, nunca dejes de ser tu mismo, por como van las cosas funcionaría mejor si le dieras entender como sientes por él.

-Herr. Wright, usted debe ser un experto en ese tipo de cosas –admitió algo impresionado por el consejo.

-Es por experiencia –comentó en un encogimiento de hombros- También se debe en cuanto observas con detenimiento el entorno- _Aunque con Edgeworth, ambos nos hemos demorado en admitir nuestros sentimientos, pero él dio el primer paso después de todo…_

-Aunque debo sospechar que se debe su relación con Herr Edgeworth ¿no? –No era para engañarlo, tanto Apollo como Klavier fueron testigos de la escena comprometedora que tuvieron en aquel momento.

-El punto es –Phoenix trató de cambiar el tema- Ahora que no tienes ningún obstáculo, será mejor que lo aproveches antes de que te arrepientas.

-Me está diciendo que tengo su aprobación para estar con Sr. Frente –

-Estoy dando pequeños consejos como guía, aunque también, es para que ustedes dejen de tanto enredo y hablen cara a cara –el abogado también habló con Ema y Trucy sobre esto, ambas chicas estaban cansadas de tantas vueltas. Nunca parecía resultar nada, era hora que se tomen en serio y den frente de una.

Satisfecho por la pequeña charla, se centró en la conversación que su hija, su ayudante y la médium estaban teniendo. Esperaba que la pequeña ayudita que dio al fiscal sea suficiente.

Klavier quedó pensativo un segundo, luego de haber escuchado la parte más importante que había mencionado el abogado.

-Ser más directo –susurró mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. Sus azulados ojos se enfocaron en el joven abogado, quien conversaba distraídamente con Trucy y Pearls. Al verlo nervioso y rojo, supuso que tocaron un tema vergonzoso con el fin de molestarlo; Klavier no pudo resistir en reír con ellas. Era imposible ignorar aquella carita tan linda e inocente, no había duda, Apollo era malditamente lindo para su salud y no descansaría en tenerlo para él. ¡Prepárate, Justice! Que aquí viene, Klavier Gavin.

Mientras los demás se enfocaban en sus despreocupados asuntos a la vez disfrutar de los salados fideos de Eldoon, Phoenix también tenía sus planes. La charla que acaba de tener con Klavier, también tenía que ver su relación con Edgeworth; ambos acaban de aclarar sus dudas y sus sentimientos que tanto han estado reprimiendo, desde el momento en que sus labios se tocaron pudieron comprender cuánto han anhelado por esto.

Al rememorar aquella parte, el abogado sentía ardor intenso en su rostro. Últimamente, el Fiscal Jefe y él no han tenido tiempo a solas debido a sus profesiones. Al haber regresado a la abogacía, mucha gente recurrían a su agencia para ser representados sea por sus alumnos o él mismo y en cuanto a Edgeworth, se mantenía mucho más ocupado que cuando era fiscal del distrito. La última vez que se enfrentaron fue para resolver el incidente UR-1, y eso sucedió hace meses.

Existía muy poco tiempo libre para ambos, por lo menos, sí podían comunicarse a través de los textos o llamadas telefónicas. Phoenix no podía quejarse, al menos, podía oír la voz de Edgeworth y disfrutar de la pequeña charla que intercambiaban.

-_Ojalá tuviéramos días libres para pasar mis tardes con él –_ya, podía sentirse como una muchachita enamorada. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempos solo en la agencia mientras, todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de otros: Trucy tenía escuela, actos de magia en Wonder Bar y pasaba sus ratos con sus amigas o con Pearls; Athena decidió recuperar su tiempo perdido con su amigo Blackquill ahora que, ya estaba libre de todos los cargos y acusaciones; y Apollo se encontraba más seguido con Klavier, sin ser consciente aún que, cada encuentro que ha tenido, era en realidad un cita.

Una vez que terminaron de celebrar, cada uno tomó su propio camino. Athena se despidió para luego encaminarse a su hogar; Apollo iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que, Klavier se había ofrecido llevarlo a su apartamento en su moto. Éste al principio se iba negar, pero gracias a la insistencia de Pearls, decidió tragar sus quejas y subirse en el dichoso vehículo. Debido que Pearls acaba de venir, pasaría la noche con los Wright.

-No duerman muy tarde –ordenó Phoenix con suavidad.

-Sí, papá. Ven, Pearls vamos –ambas chicas se adentraron en la habitación de Trucy y cerraron la puerta.

El abogado fue directamente a su cuarto, ahora que su caso fue resuelto no tenía nada que ocuparse en la oficina de la agencia. Luego de darse un baño y ponerse el pijama, se tiró cómodamente en su cama.

Había un silencio en su habitación; salvo por el sonido de la aún despierta ciudad de Los Ángeles, las risas indiscretas de las chicas, los autos viniendo y pasando y el tic tac de su reloj despertador. Sus ojos miraban el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, a pesar que había insistido cansancio y su deseo de dormir, no podía.

Su mente y sus pensamientos sólo pensaban en una sola cosa: Edgeworth.

Miró su móvil situado en su mesita de noche.

-¿_Debería llamarlo? _–fue la única cosa que se le vino en la mente- _No, él estuvo completamente ocupado en su oficina y ahora, tal vez está durmiendo profundamente _–No podía imaginarse de qué se trataba ser un Fiscal Jefe, había visto una vez a Lana Skye hace 10 años y ahora, lo es Edgeworth. Podía suponer que era una profesión de gran transcendencia, también acompañaba de responsabilidad y carácter. Y su amigo demostró ser más que un título, había arriesgado su carrera para recuperar su distintivo de letrado también permitió que Blackquill regresara a su labor de fiscal, ahora que quedó impune de todos los cargos. Él es un gran fiscal, Phoenix estaba orgulloso que se haya convertido en un gran hombre.

Pero, ahora…

-_Debería llamarlo ahora o esperar para mañana –_

Miró la hora que marcaba su reloj, eran las 23:45 p.m. Phoenix suspiró indeciso.

-_Mejor espero, sino seré un molesto si lo llamo a estas… _-sin darse cuenta sus dedos apretaron "Llamar" en el contacto de Edgeworth en marcados rápidos- Oh, maldita sea –estaba dispuesto a cancelarlo hasta que…

-*BIP* Habla, Edgeworth –al parecer, el fiscal cogió el teléfono.

El abogado quedó en blanco, no sabía qué decirle ahora mismo, lo había hecho inconscientemente al llamarlo.

-¿Wright? ¿estás ahí? –

-_Vamos, responde –_se ordenó, le costó unos segundos en mover los labios para finalmente responderle- Edgeworth…eh, h-hola. Estabas… ¿estabas durmiendo?

-Con la hora que es… claro que no –le respondió con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Eh, b-bueno sí. Pregunta tonta –aclaró riendo nervioso.

-… ¿Qué quieres, Wright? –preguntó, esta vez, con suavidad.

-_¡Ya deja de temblar! Ni siquiera él está aquí sino en el teléfono, muy bien, Phoenix ¡ten valor! _–dio un suspiro ¡Bien, aquí voy! –Edgeworth… tú…tienes algo que hacer en fin de semana –preguntó de prisa y cerró los ojos aguardando la futura respuesta del fiscal.

-… -se escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea- Tengo casos que leer y aprobar para firmarlos…

Phoenix bajó la cabeza, era sabido lo muy ocupado que estaría Edgeworth debido a su posición como fiscal Jefe.

-Pero… -levantó de repente la cabeza, algo esperanzado- Si logro terminarlos a tiempo, tal vez, sí tenga tiempo libre para ti.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sintiendo muchas esperanzas avivar su ánimo, ha sido unos meses desde que se vieron últimamente- Quiero decir, eso me parece bien.

A pesar que no podía verlo, sintió que Edgeworth sonreía.

-Cuando finalice, te avisaré si estoy libre. Nos vemos, Phoenix –

Sonaba increíble su nombre salir por sus labios.

-Nos vemos, Miles –y cortó la llamada.

A pesar que su conversación haya sido corta, fue lo suficiente para el abogado, imaginarse las expresiones de su amigo. Tan sólo pensar en su sonrisa y que, posiblemente, puedan reunirse; le hizo sonreír también.

* * *

Apollo estaba asustado y emocionado a la vez. Pero, sobre todo, muy asustado por el viaje que acaba de tener en moto con el fiscal Gavin. Sabía que no debía subirse ahí, iba a negarse por la oferta; pero, noooo. No podía decir lo contrario para salvar su pellejo de Pearl, no podía evitarlo, aquella adolescente le daba muchísimo miedo.

Se bajó a duras penas de aquel peligroso vehículo.

-En serio, odio tu moto –declaró el joven abogado, tratando de calmar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo y no era por frío.

-Vamos, le agradas mucho. Además no fue para tanto –pronunció Klavier con esa sonrisa, que le pareció molesta para Justice.

_-¿¡No fue para tanto!?_ –exclamó el abogado para sus adentros- Casi me matas –Klavier era fanático de la velocidad. Ha ido demasiado rápido para su propio bien, derrapó en el momento que tenía que doblar para izquierda o derecha, pasó varias señales de alto y por poco, chocan contra otros vehículos- La próxima vez, iré en mi bicicleta.

Klavier hizo un mohín.

-No seas duro conmigo, Sr. Frente. Solamente trataba de mostrar mi caballerosidad en traerte para tu casa –

-_¿Por quién me tomas? Por una chica _–ahora estaba mucho más molesto. Apollo suspiró, debía calmarse, Klavier estaba siendo amable (sí es que lo estaba siendo) y sería muy desconsiderado de su parte en menospreciarlo- Le agradezco por el viaje, fis- Klavier. Nos vemos –

El rubio le sonrió genuinamente, que causó una extraña e inexplicable inquietud en el interior de Apollo.

Lo último, no supo lo que acaba de pasar. Sólo pudo ver como el fiscal, bajó de su moto y se le acercó tanto a su cuerpo, que sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerzas y su respiración comenzó a fallar.

El abrazo duró muy poco, pero fue suficiente para Apollo sentir todo de su rival. Su perfume, su cabello sedoso, su calor, su seguridad incluso aquellos ojos azules que brillaron más que las joyas que lucía; su blanca sonrisa también tuvo un significado especial.

No pudo evitar el rubor asomarse por su rostro, juraba que estaba mucho más rojo que su traje favorito.

-Nos vemos, Apollo –tal como el mismo viento, el fiscal Gavin se despidió viajando por su moto. Dejando recuerdos de su sonrisa y de su abrazo al joven abogado como obsequio de su fugaz adiós.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista por las calles, Apollo se acordó de respirar.

No entendió lo que acababa de suceder, no entendió porque no se negó de ese abrazo. Tan sólo pasó y pasó, podía estar mintiendo si dijera ahora mismo que no le gustó. Al contrario, le agradó mucho tanto que, hubiera querido que durara un poco más.

-_¿En qué estoy pensando? _–mentalmente se reprimió- _Debo estar demasiado mal, mejor entro antes que me vuelva loco._

Entró a su solitario apartamento, luego de haber preparado su cena y decidió tomar un baño largo en su bañera. Usualmente daba duchas rápidas cuando estaba en apuros o regresaba tarde a casa, pero ahora quería que sus pensamientos corrieran o desaparecieran con la espuma.

Había un silencio, que le estaba pareciendo incómodo. Esto le desconcertó, ¿no se supone que debería ser agradable ahora que tenía paz para él solo?

Suspiró pesadamente para sus adentros.

Hoy pasó acontecimientos demasiado agitados, el juicio, el fugaz encuentro de Juniper, la reprimenda dolorosa de Pearls, la salida del grupo en Eldoon's Noodle, el viaje peligroso por la moto, el abrazo de Klavier…

Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-tump. Tu-tump.

Apollo sintió de repente un latido, no. sino varios latidos de su corazón resonar en el silencio y retumbar en sus oídos.

Llevó inconscientemente su mano derecha a su pecho izquierdo.

Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump.

Ahí estaba otra vez, sonando una y otra vez como el golpeteo constante de un tambor.

¿C-cómo? Mejor dicho, ¿po-por qué su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta intensidad como si siquiera salir de su pecho en cualquier segundo?

Solamente le llegó en su mente, la imagen de recuerdo donde Klavier inesperadamente lo abrazaba y le regalaba aquella sonrisa tan bella que le quitó el aliento.

Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump.

Su corazón no paraba de latir de esta manera, podía sentir un ardor intenso en su cara al recordar una y otra vez aquella escena.

-_¿Q-Qué me está pasando? ¡Basta! –_salió de inmediato de su bañera, dio por terminado su hora del baño- Tal vez, el calor del agua no me estaba ayudando.

Se recostó en la cama de su habitación. Al no ver nada interesante en la oscuridad, decidió encender su velador situado en su mesa de luz y leer algún libro que pudiera entretenerlo, ahora que no tenía sueño.

A pesar que tuviera televisión, el libro era ideal para quitar la tensión. Y qué mejor sería el libro de Sherlock Holmes, el mejor detective de Londres creado por Arthur Conan Doyle.

Leía sus historias desde pequeño, incluso prefería ver series policiales o leer manga de Detective Conan* que jugar videojuegos o salir a las fiestas. Le gustaba los misterios, además esto le permitía ejercitar un poco sus deducciones y mejorar cuando tenía casos así.

Abrió el libro y buscó la página donde se había quedado.

Pasaron horas desde que empezó a leer, a pesar que sus ojos estaban enfocados en los párrafos, su mente estaba fuera de sí. Cayó en cuenta que estaba en la misma página donde se había quedado y no había hecho ningún avance en la lectura.

-_¿Qué demonios me está pasando? _–esto era más extraño. Muy molesto, confuso y sin ánimo de leer, cerró su libro para luego depositarlo en su mesa de noche y apagó su velador.

Mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, sus pensamientos nuevamente afloraron su cabeza.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía así?

Molesto. Confuso. Ansioso. Cansado. Extraño.

Todo comenzó con sólo recibir ese abrazo de su rival.

Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump.

-_Maldita sea… -_

Ni siquiera se sintió así con Juniper. Es más, ni siquiera sintió algo por ella cuando se enteró de sus sentimientos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Apollo había conocido a muchas chicas desde que se unió a la Agencia. Entre ellas están Trucy, su ayudante y Ema Skye, la inspectora; después está su clienta, Vera Misam más tarde Athena Cykes, la ayudante actual de su jefe; Pearl Fey, la ex ayudante de Phoenix y mejor amiga de Trucy y están por último, Juniper Woods y Robin Newman.

Todas chicas eran sumamente agradables, pero solamente, eso. Agradables. Nunca desarrolló alguna atracción romántica por ellas. Con Trucy, la veía como una hermana que quiere proteger y cuidarla (no sabía porqué pero así la sentía) era algo más que una ayudante o una compañera de sus casos. Ema era agradable también, nunca pensó que era linda (es linda, pero nunca pasó en su mente) o eso, debido a su temperamento y su mal genio (cuando estaba Klavier, por ejemplo), es una gran amiga y lo ayudó en la mayoría de sus casos. Vera era amigable a pesar que no hablaba, creyó en su inocencia y quiso ayudarla en todo lo posible, a pesar que fue la cómplice de Kristoph y sin darse cuenta, en su víctima (pero estaba feliz que estuviera viva). Athena, la veía como su colega y una muy confiable amiga; se sintió mal cuando creyó que era la culpable de la muerte de Clay y testificó en su contra, aún así ella lo perdonó y el caso fue resuelto. Pearl Fey, tenía casi la edad de Trucy y también le veía como una hermana menor, además no quería enfadarla nuevamente como hoy y recibir reprimendas dolorosas (a pesar que pareciera una adolescente frágil e inocente, parecía una fiera y daba mucho miedo). Robin Newman, prácticamente no sabía que él era una ella hasta que Athena se lo dijo, era una chica demasiado energética y muy gritona para su gusto; no era su tipo. Y Juniper Woods, también era agradable y de alguna forma siempre ha querido protegerla como siempre lo ha hecho con Trucy o con Vera; se veía frágil y delicada como una flor, a pesar de enterarse de sus sentimientos… Apollo no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese amiga solamente, como había dicho antes, nunca la vio como algo más tampoco sintió alguna atracción cuando la vio cantar. Ella junto con las demás chicas, Apollo las veía como amigas.

Nunca creyó en el amor, a lo largo de su vida siempre estuvo enfocado en sus estudios y en las amistades que compartió con otros niños. Jamás tuvo un interés amoroso, es más, no tuvo un primer amor hasta ahora.

No es que eso significara que, tal vez, fuera gay. No podía evitar avergonzarse en recordar la escena entre el Sr. Wright y el Sr. Edgeworth.

Esa imagen no lo sacaría de su mente, por más que intentara olvidarlo a toda costa.

De repente, la imagen fue reemplazada por otra. Nuevamente era el momento en que el fiscal Gavin lo abrazó inesperadamente.

En ese mismo instante, su móvil sonó.

BIIIP! BIIPP!

Alarmado por el sonido, lo tomó rápidamente para abrirlo y mirar en el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

**Perdón si te molesto ahora, pero solamente quería darte las buenas noches y felicitarte por el caso que ganaste al fiscal Payne. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara desconcertada, apuesto que fue gracioso jeje. Nos veremos algún día, además en el tribunal. Buenas noches, Apollo.**

**Saluda, Klavier ;)**

**De: fiscal Gavin**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Para: Apollo **

**xxxxxxxx**

**05/04/2027**

**23:45 p.m**.

Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump.

Otra vez su corazón estaba actuando raro.

-¿_Por qué? No puedo parar este latido… ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto? –_tenía calor intenso en su cuerpo y en su cara, su corazón daba ese latido errático y constante. Se preguntaba si algo estaba mal con su salud o si sufría alguna arritmia por los latidos irregulares.

Demasiados pensamientos y todo esto ocurría cuando pensaba en Klavier Gavin.

Se detuvo un momento.

Será acaso que…

-_No. no. no. no. no. y no. debes estar imaginando cosas, Justice _–se repitió, esto no debe estar pasando- _Debo estar agotado por el caso y por lo de hoy, debe ser eso._

Suspiró por enésima vez.

Acomodándose en su cama, cerró los párpados. Necesitaba un descanso, esperaba poder aclarar sus pensamientos y que esta extraña sensación desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Esperaba que estos latidos irregulares, también se detuvieran.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Soy muy fan de Detective Conan, lo veo desde que era pequeña y me ha encantado mucho la serie jeje decidí mencionarlo aquí, también estoy leyendo las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. De hecho la novela en sí está muy interesante y adoro las deducciones que hace Sherlock, he visto su película así también en dibujitos (como Tom y Jerry conocen a Sherlock Holmes o Basil, el ratón superdetective).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, decidí ponerle un poco más de KlaviPollo debido que los otros hubo más EdgeWright. Pero no se preocupen, ambas parejas son protagonistas y tendrán mucha participación en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Para serles sincera, me agrada la mayoría de las chicas que Apollo conoció, excepto Juniper Woods. Es la única que no me agrada y nunca me agradó ni bien cuando salió en Dual Destinies. Algo en ella no me cae bien y mucho menos cuando me enteré que le gusta Apollo (No! Maldita Juniper, Apollo sólo es de Klavier y nadie más!), no le veo el sentido la pareja JuniPollo y me parece muy incoherente cuando la vi con la capa de Lamiroir en el videojuego (por el amor de Dios! Lamiroir es mucho más hermosa comparada con esa simplentona!).**

**Perdón si a algunos de ustedes les gusta la personaje Juniper, solamente doy mi opinión y créanme, esta no es la primera vez en que una personaje me cae de la patada. **

**Porque Juniper no es como las demás chicas, me agradan por ejemplo Vera Misam, Maya Fey, Maggey Byrde, Kay Faraday…**

**Cambiando de tema, tengo muchas ideas de los siguientes cap's y creo que habrá más romance que casos judiciales contando la comedia jeje.**

**Les prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en estas parejas favoritas.**

**Viva KlaviPollo y EdgeWright por siempre! 4 PxE, KxA!**

**Nos vemos XD**

**Underword**


	6. Chapter 6: el caso de formación

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright… ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), KyOdoroki (conocido como Klavier x Apollo).**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso de formación·**

**10 de Abril, 10:35 a.m.**

**Sala nº 2**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Phoenix observaba el juicio con suma atención, aunque ahora, más que un juicio parecía haberse convertido en un simple juego extraño y bastante confuso con el tema, al menos lo era para el juez y su alumno.

El juicio era de Apollo contra Klavier, se trataba sobre un caso de asesinato.

-**¡Protesto! **–exclamó Apollo tras oír el testimonio del testigo que se encontraba en el estrado- ¡Eso contradice con su declaración!

-¿Qué me está diciendo? –espetó el testigo llamado absolutamente desconcertado.

-**¡Protesto! **–exclamó un divertido Klavier- No tan rápido, mi querido frente.

-¡Aguarda! Me acabas de decir, ¿"querido frente"? –cuestionó despacio, como si hubiera escuchado mal al principio.

-Eso es un tal vez, baby –comentó el fiscal Gavin sin dejar de sonreír, su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando vio la expresión avergonzada del abogado.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? -

-Wau, él está llevando su coqueteo al extremo. Es muy divertido –parafraseó Trucy muy divertida por la situación.

-¡No lo es! –le respondió Apollo muy rojo por la vergüenza- _¿Qué demonios le está pasando al fiscal Gavin? _

Tu-Tump. Tu-Tump.

-Ay, no otra vez –se dijo el abogado.

-Polly, estás muy rojo –

-¿¡No!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Son imaginaciones tuyas, Trucy! –puso, sin darse cuenta, el uso de sus Cuerdas de Acero.

-Achtung*, gritar solo se debe cuando tienes una protesta formulada, mi consejo sería que no te dejes caer por las emociones, Polly –

Apollo se congeló ante lo que acaba de escuchar recientemente, Phoenix miró divertidamente la escena, se preguntaba si su alumno esta vez sería capaz de darse cuenta.

-¿D-Disculpe? –inquirió torpemente.

-Oh, Polly. Te estoy poniendo… nervioso –preguntó curioso, aunque muy al fondo de sus pensamientos, lo hacía a propósito.

La cara de Apollo se puso más rojo que su traje.

-¿Q-q-qué? –fue lo único que pudo expresar.

-Ya basta de su discusión de amantes que me están poniendo incómodo –intervino el Juez, parecía que al observar la discusión de ambos lo dejó más confundido en el caso- Solicitaré un receso de veinte minutos para que ambos resuelvan esta confusión, me doy entender.

-_El Juez acaba de decir ¿¡amantes!? –_Apollo no podía creer que lo que acaba de decir el Juez- P-pero, Su Señor –un golpe seco del martillo de madera resonó en el tribunal, sin dejar al abogado la oportunidad de contradecir aquel comentario.

**10 de Abril, 10:52 a.m.**

**Sala de acusados**

**Tribunal del distrito**

Apollo sentía que iba perder su último nervio, el poco tiempo que el Juez le otorgó para pensar cómo resolver este enredo, su mente estaba en otra cosa. No podía ignorar aquella acción inesperadamente extraña que había hecho Klavier, ¡era totalmente vergonzoso! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Quería avergonzarlo más de la cuenta. Si eso era su intención, Apollo tenía pensado en matarlo en lugar de intentar ganar el caso.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni reparó la presencia de su mentor y de su ayudante.

-Parece que Polly está muy alterado –comentó Trucy al ver al abogado caminar de aquí para allá con una expresión algo turbada.

-_El fiscal Gavin parecía más decidido con eso de ser más directo con él _–Phoenix sonreía para sus adentros, era divertido ver a su alumno de esa manera y más cuando estaba mucho más nervioso de lo usual.

En la puerta entreabierta, el abogado vio de casualidad a Edgeworth pasar cerca acompañado del inspector Gumshoe. El corazón del abogado comenzó a latir a mil de repente, hace 5 días que había llamado a su amigo y estaba cerca del fin de semana; aún no había recibido algún mensaje para confirmar si iría a la cita o no.

Se sentía nervioso, claro, ahora que podía verlo en persona. Era muy distinto que hablarlo por teléfono.

Miró por un momento a su alumno que estaba pasando por una posible crisis nerviosa mientras su hija lo miraba distraídamente disfrutando de sus graciosas expresiones, tal vez no haría mal si fuera a saludarlo después de todo, Gumshoe también estaba ahí.

-Trucy, papá irá un momento. Estarás bien si cuidas a Apollo por ahora –cuestionó divertido.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, papá. Saluda al Sr. Edgeworth de mi parte si llegas a verlo –su hija era muy perspicaz como siempre.

-No tardaré –salió por la puerta de inmediato.

Una vez solos, Trucy decidió averiguar lo que le estaba pasando al abogado, quien se había puesto así desde que inició el juicio.

-Polly… -lo llamó una vez que vio al abogado sentarse pesadamente en la banca- ¿te encuentras bien?

-No –le respondió mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus manos- No estoy nada bien.

La chica parpadeó mirándolo, ahora, confundida. Era la primera vez que el pelicastaño le decía una palabra opuesta a su frase "¡estoy bien!".

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó sintiendo una ligera preocupación.

-E-es… el fiscal Gavin –pronunció con cierta dificultad.

-El Sr. Gavin –parpadeó- ¿Hay algo malo con él?

Apollo levantó la mirada con cierta desgana.

-E-es que él parece querer humillarme –

-¿Humillarte? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-No haz notado lo que acaba de hacerme –espetó bufando con molestia- Acaba de llamarme por apodos aún más raros… y el Juez interpretó que somos… -se le trabó la lengua un momento- somos…

-Amantes –continuó Trucy.

-Argh, no digas eso otra vez –dio un quejido exasperado.

-No suena tan malo, de hecho me parece la palabra perfecta para describirlos –

-¿¡No estás bromeando, verdad!? –

-Amantes… -pronunció Trucy con lentitud muy divertida ante la avergonzada expresión de Apollo.

-Lo digo en serio, Trucy –

-Y ¿por qué estás tan rojo? –señaló sospechosamente.

-Porque es muy vergonzoso! –

-¿Y por qué te da mucha vergüenza por eso? –siguió preguntando.

-Porque… nggh –gimoteó sin saber que otra cosa responder.

La maga lo miró, se preguntaba por qué tanto el abogado actuaba dramáticamente por su situación, no encontraba nada malo ver al fiscal Gavin pasando sus ratos con él, hasta parecía disfrutarlo muy bien (sin siquiera saber todavía que era una cita).

-Yo no le veo nada malo en eso, Polly –comentó Trucy.

-_Es fácil decirlo para ti _–pensó para sus adentros- Por lo menos a ti no te molesta de esta manera.

La maga se puso pensativa un momento.

-No creo que lo hace para molestarte… -

-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó ladeado.

-No hace como siempre solía hacer antes, recuerdas –

Apollo se planteó un momento, recordó los juicios atrás en los que se ha enfrentado con Klavier y las veces que parecía irritarlo por su osadía.

**-Flash Back—**

-**¡Protesto! **–exclamó el fiscal desconcertándole al abogado.

Apollo quería golpearse la cabeza, luego de haber hecho su argumento, era sabido que el fiscal tenía algo para contradecirlo.

-¿Sí, fiscal Gavin? –preguntó con pesadez.

-Estoy algo confundido con su hipótesis, Sr. Frente –pronunció con una sonrisa, que para el abogado le parecía petulante de "petimetre glamuroso".

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionó dando golpes en el banquillo de la defensa. Su argumento era simple y lógico, ¿cómo podía tener fallas?, según Apollo, la víctima había muerto tras la explosión causada por el golpe del palo en la pelota de golf; que se supone, la bomba estaba ahí. Nada complicado.

De repente, en el fondo comenzó a resonar un solo de guitarra, el abogado se golpeó la cabeza contra el banquillo. En estos momentos se lamentaba haber tomado el caso, ¿por qué siempre le tocaba a Klavier como su fiscal? ¿por qué?

-Haber déjame ver si lo entendí, la víctima había muerto tras el impacto que recibió a causa de una explosión producida por el golpe del palo con la pelota de golf ¿es así? –preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa molesta que irritó aun más a Apollo.

-Sí –afirmó apretando sus dientes.

-No se fijo que tal vez habría una posibilidad que aún estaba vivo y que tal vez, murió cuando chocó contra la pared cercana tras la fuerza producida por la explosión –

Apollo lo miró con incredulidad mientras trataba de asimilar a lo que acaba de oír.

-¿Qué? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué, qué? –Klavier siguió el juego.

-Yo pregunté primero –

-¿Qué hay de tu qué? –el fiscal le sonreía divertido.

-Deja de hacer eso –

-¿A qué te refieres? –risa por parte del rubio.

-Como sea, deténgase de decir mis qué's, fiscal Gavin –pronunció un muy enojado Apollo.

-Perdón –el muy idiota cuestionó como si no supiera a lo que se refería.

El abogado iba a poner uso de sus Cuerdas de Acero hasta que el Juez decidió intervenir.

-Ya basta de bromas confusas, solicitaré un descanso para que tanto la defensa como la acusación encuentren la solución a este enredo –

-¿Eh? Pero Su Seño –un golpe duro con el martillo no le dejó al abogado la oportunidad de pronunciar otra palabra. Ahora estaba de mal humor, odiaba cuando el fiscal Gavin hacía eso, causando confusiones en el momento del juicio y dejándolo ver como un idiota ¡Apollo Justice no era ningún idiota!

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto –estaba muy confuso, qué hizo como para que el fiscal Gavin dejara de lado sus bromas y haya cambiado por un comportamiento… muy raro para él.

-¿Ves? No crees que el fiscal Gavin está siendo amable contigo ahora –aunque la verdad, el ex estrella del rock siempre fue amable con el abogado, a pesar que éste no lo haya notado.

-_Creo que él está siendo amable a su manera_ –comentó Apollo para sus adentros- _sin embargo, esto se me está siendo confuso… _

Tu- Tump Tu- Tump

-_No otra vez _–los latidos desbocados y erráticos resonaron en sus oídos, al llevarse la mano a su rostro, Apollo lo sintió caliente muy caliente tanto que sospechaba que estaba rojo como su traje.

-Polly, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy rojo –le comentó Trucy, sin embargo el abogado parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-_¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera? _–no encontraba explicación alguna por esta extraña sensación, se preguntaba si era por una enfermedad desconocida o por el clima. Sentía el calor en su rostro y en su pecho, no sabía si era por la calefacción del edificio pero tenía que liberarse de este intenso pero agradable calor.

-Polly, tú… -

El abogado salió de sus cavilaciones para mirar a la maga, quien tenía una expresión de curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro inocente.

-¡Estoy bien! –le aclaró alarmado, luego parpadeó, ¿por qué reaccionó así? Será por…- Tengo que ir al baño, volveré pronto, Trucy –abandonó de inmediato la sala corriendo a una velocidad sin dejar oportunidad a la susodicha de decirle que el receso iba a terminar pronto.

-¡Polly! –expresó molesta llevando las manos a su cadera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoenix ni bien salió de la sala tomó el camino donde recientemente había visto a Edgeworth pasar de largo junto con el inspector Gumshoe. En el pasillo había otros funcionarios junto con civiles que podrían ser acusados y/o testigos pero no había señales del fiscal jefe.

-Oye, amigo –llamó alguien. Al voltear quien era, se trataba del mismo Gumshoe.

-Inspector Gumshoe, hola –devolvió el saludo el abogado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? ¿No deberías estar ayudando a ese alumno tuyo con el caso? ¿Cómo se llamaba?… -el inspector movía las cejas de manera cómica cada vez que hacía memoria de algo- Sr. Yoostis…no, ¿Justice?

-Sí –le respondió de inmediato, para pensar alguna excusa- Él lo tiene bajo control, sólo está nervioso por cómo se han puesto las cosas con el fiscal Gavin –lo último pronunció divertido.

-Vaya, debe estar pasándolo difícil. El fiscal Gavin es un gran oponente pero siempre dispuesto con la verdad, no hay porqué estar nervioso a veces se muestra demasiado fresco pero es un gran tipo –lo admitió Gumshoe como si quisiera aligerar el asunto, a pesar, que desconocía la razón de los nervios del joven abogado.

-_Al parecer, el detective está algo ajeno entre el asunto de Apollo y el fiscal Gavin _–se pensó Phoenix viendo que su alumno no era el único denso, notando que faltaba poco para que finalizara el receso, decidió apurarse y cambiar el tema. No era porque el inspector era hablador sino que, necesitaba ver a su… ¿novio? Bueno, eran mucho más que amigos y eso se vio cuando sus labios se tocaron con los del fiscal- Inspector Gumshoe, no quisiera interrumpirlo pero…

-No me digas, necesitas hablar con el Sr. Edgeworth –cuestionó el detective deteniendo su charla, luego sonrió abiertamente ante la expresión atónita del abogado- No hay problema, sé que usted y el Sr. Edgeworth no tienen tiempo para verse debido a sus trabajos. Jeje, es fácil darme cuenta, tu rostro de "me atrapaste con las manos en la masa" te delató.

-_Existe ese término de expresión en el rostro _–se pensó el abogado incomprendido por los chistes del detective carente de gracia.

-No te entretendré más, amigo. Usted y el Sr. Edgeworth necesitan tiempo a solas, así que ¡buena suerte, amigo! –le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro que casi quita el aire a Phoenix por el sobresalto- El Sr. Edgeworth se fue directamente a su oficina, sé muy cuidadoso, no le gusta que lo interrumpan en su labor. Ha estado muy atareado últimamente –ante el cara de lamento del detective, Phoenix podía sospechar que recibió una reprimenda por haber molestado al fiscal- Pero, creo que contigo será la excepción.

El abogado lo miró agradecido para hacer ademán de encaminarse a su destino.

-Gracias, Inspector –agradeció con una honesta y genuina sonrisa

Una vez lejos, el detective pegó un grito al abogado.

-Cuando vuelvas al juicio, dale saludos a tu hija y al Sr. Justice de mi parte, amigo –

Phoenix tan sólo pudo sonreírle y saludarlo con la mano para luego alejarse y encaminar a la oficina de Edgeworth, recordaba que la fiscalía se encontraba en la planta alta del Palacio de la Justicia y el de Miles (le gustaba llamarlo así en secreto) era uno más alejado de todos.

Llamó el ascensor y se adentró ahí, agradeció que estuviera solo. Se sentiría muy incómodo ser el centro de atención de la mayoría de los fiscales, una vez fuera del ascensor y caminando hasta la ubicación de su destino, se detuvo.

No era la primera vez que visitaba a Edgeworth en su oficina, la mayoría de las veces que recurrió ahí fue por casos que han tomado juntos o archivos de crímenes para pasar a sus alumnos.

Ésta, sería la primera vez que lo hace por razones ajenas al trabajo legal y se estaba sintiendo nervioso.

Era extraño.

Ha interactuado muchas veces con el fiscal y no ha tenido ningún problema en intercambiar palabras, pero, esto era distinto. Hacía 5 días que han hablado, bueno, a través del teléfono y faltaba poco para que comience el fin de semana, días perfectos para tomar ratos libres y descansar.

Durante la conversación Edgeworth había mencionado que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, el abogado lo entendía, ser un fiscal jefe era mucho más arduo que cuando fue solamente un fiscal. Había prometido que cuando los haya terminado, lo iba avisar y pasar su tiempo libre con él.

No quería apresurarlo, el abogado comenzaba a pensar que tal vez sería una mala idea haber venido aquí, ¿qué sucedería si Edgeworth lo malinterpretaría tomándolo como un desesperado?

El pelinegro negó frenéticamente con la cabeza para respirar hondo.

-_Relájate, Phoenix. Tan sólo viniste aquí para saludarlo, intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y decir que Trucy le manda saludos, luego me voy _–anotó mentalmente mientras tomaba valor y alzó el puño para tocar la puerta.

-Puede entrar –se escuchó una orden clara y profunda desde el otro lado, a juzgar por el silencio el abogado podía afirmar que el fiscal estaba solo en la oficina.

Al adentrarse en el cuarto con cuidado, cerró la puerta tras sí y se acercó al escritorio donde vio al peligris ocupado firmando unos cuantos papeles a pasos lentos.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita… -al levantar su mirada de sus documentos, vio que no era ninguno de los fiscales para pedir casos o incidentes archivados, sino el abogado de cabello negro picudo y traje azul- ¿W-Wright? –titubeó inconscientemente sacando a flote sus nervios, no se lo esperó encontrarse ahora mismo en su oficina.

-Eh…H-hola, Edgeworth –el fiscal no era el único nervioso, el abogado perdió el poco valor que había logrado reunir y de su boca salieron torpes balbuceos.

El fiscal decidió recuperar su compostura mientras guardaba su pluma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se quitaba los lentes de cristal y apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa, cruzó sus dedos y miraba al abogado calmadamente.

-¿Qué es lo necesitas, Wright? –le cuestionó con aparente tranquilidad.

El susodicho, quien había visto cada detalle de los movimientos del fiscal, parpadeó como si se hubiera dado cuenta recientemente que lo estaba hablando.

-E-esto… yo –balbuceó, Phoenix se reprochaba mentalmente, casi se sentía como Apollo cuando estaba acorralado por las cuestiones firmes del fiscal Gavin. Ahora lo entendía porqué se ponía nervioso.

-Supongo que es por un caso que tomaron uno de tus estudiantes –sospechó el fiscal, no era de extrañar, las veces por las que Phoenix visitó en su oficina fueron por razones de trabajo y claro, en esas veces el fiscal también estuvo ocupado. Muchas veces se preguntaban si algún día podía tener un rato libre con Phoenix, es por esa razón que en esta semana se la pasó muy atareado revisando casos, aprobándolos, trámites judiciales, investigaciones y respaldando algunos fiscales que se ausentaban; no había descansado bien, agradecía que los fiscales como Blackquill y Gavin intervenían para ayudarlo. Ahora, sentía que faltaba poco para finalizar con sus deberes y por fin, disfrutara de un merecido descanso… claro, con Phoenix.

-No he venido para eso, Edgeworth –espetó el abogado.

El fiscal parpadeó sorprendido, para luego mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

-Entonces, ¿para qué? –cuestionó con suavidad, las veces que ha pronunciado en sus años anteriores cuando Phoenix era novato fue muy cortante y tajante. Ahora, el sentimiento era distinto y ese cambió se vio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el abogado y ha tomado la decisión de arreglar sus años de distancia y negligencia.

Viendo que su amigo esperaba una respuesta suya, Phoenix dio un suspiro profundo, era ahora o nunca.

-Vine para verte. Quiero decir, verte cómo estabas y si necesitas tomar un poco de aire… el Inspector Gumshoe me dijo que haz estado… muy ocupado –agregó torpemente en un intento de esconder la ansiedad y el deseo de volver a verlo.

Así que Gumshoe le había dicho sobre su situación, Edgeworth no necesitaba molestarse por tener un subordinado soplón. Por mucho que deseara de, al menos, pasar un pequeño rato con el abogado la tarea y responsabilidad de fiscal jefe pesaba sus hombros y lo obligaba a plantarse con su escritorio, con la mente enfocada en los documentos y las manos trabajando como máquina mientras el resto de su cuerpo y piernas se adormecían con cada hora que pasara sentado en su silla.

Suspirando su frustración, el fiscal llevó su mano derecha para frotarse sus cansados ojos y se colocaba nuevamente sus lentes para enfocarse en sus documentos.

-Me disculpo, no puedo ahora. He estado con esto durante la semana y debo terminarlo para evitar retrasarme –respondió, aunque le dolía tener que ignorar nuevamente la invitación de Phoenix; podía sospechar que el abogado trataba de animarlo y estaba agradecido, aún no se olvidó de la promesa acordada que le hizo por teléfono y por eso, intentaba terminarlo todo para poder llegar a ese día.

Viendo lo muy ocupado que estaba aún el fiscal, el abogado no protestó, lo entendía muy bien y sabía que Miles era una persona de palabra y nunca lo rompería a pesar que haya circunstancias. Aunque, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desanimado aun así le sonrío.

-Está bien, no voy a entretenerte más, te dejaré que continúes con tu labor –se encaminó a la puerta con pasos lentos y pesados, al menos pudo verle y dirigirle unas palabras, era mejor que nada.

El fiscal al haber sido testigo, por el rabillo del ojo, la decepción y tristeza en los ojos azules del abogado no pudo evitar sentirse mal por hablarle de una manera, poco afectuosa.

El afecto nunca fue lo fuerte para el fiscal, debido a su oscuro pasado y los años siendo criado por un fiscal veterano cuya ideología estricta era la más perfecta perfección lo obligaron a mostrarse frío, solemne y reservado contando arrogante por un falso orgullo y nunca demostrativo. Pero, eso era el pasado. Ahora que se vio cambiado drásticamente, con una mirada nueva y una nueva perspectiva que seguir; conoció a numerosa gente y pese a que su indiferencia no haya cambiado, esas personas (sea Gumshoe, Kay o hasta, Franziska) siempre estuvieron a su lado, en las buenas o en las malas.

Jamás había mostrado alguna clase de afecto por ellos, por mucho que se mostró un poco sea mediante suaves reproches o preocupaciones. Tal vez, solamente con Phoenix era más abierto.

-Phoenix –lo llamó con suavidad.

El abogado se detuvo sorprendido que el fiscal llamara su nombre, se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Sí? –preguntó.

Se sintió un poco cohibido al notar que lo miraba fijamente, aún así, se quitó los lentes para luego hablar con serenidad.

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de aquella invitación que hemos acordado –

Phoenix abrió los ojos esperanzado, para luego sonreír brillantemente.

-No lo he olvidado –

Miles reprimió una sonrisa.

-Bien, porque puedo afirmarte que lo tendré listo antes del fin de semana. Espero que tú también lo estés con tus deberes y hayas planeado para nuestra reunión –iba a decir "cita", pero "reunión" sonaba más discreto y profesional debido que se encontraban en la fiscalía.

Captando que eso era un "sí, iré a nuestra cita" el abogado reprimió las ganas de sonreír cual bobo enamorado y tan sólo le devolvió una sonrisa tenue.

-Claro, eso lo haré –afirmó- Fue un gusto en verte, Miles –llamó con todo el cariño disimulado, cielos, nunca supo que llamando de "Edgeworth" a "Miles" mostrara un cambio de sus relaciones profesionales a uno más intimo.

El fiscal sonrió.

-Fue un gusto también, Phoenix –saludó transmitiendo los mismos sentimientos que solo eran reservados para el abogado.

El aludido muy contento continuó sus pasos hacia la puerta y antes de desaparecer, asomó su cabeza por la pequeña abertura creada por la hoja de madera y el umbral.

-Por cierto, Miles. Trucy te manda saludo, al parecer ella extraña mucho a su tío Edgey jeje –al ver que el fiscal lo miraba con una mueca, decidió mejor irse- Es mejor que revises bien tu chaqueta, algo se está chorreando –luego de esto, se escuchó los pasos del abogado alejándose a una velocidad por los pasillos tras la puerta de madera cerrada.

Con la ceja arqueada el fiscal llevó la mano a su chaqueta… sus dedos tocaron algo húmedo y al mirarlo, se trataba de un líquido azul.

-Oh, rayos –pronunció al darse cuenta de dónde provenía el derrame, la pluma que había puesto en su bolsillo estaba abierta y olvidó de ponerle tapa.

Eso significaba que…

Durante su conversación el líquido ha estado chorreando en su traje y por esa razón, el abogado lo ha estado mirando raro a cada rato (aunque lo haya tomado como la cosa más natural en el mundo).

Que vergüenza.

El fiscal tomaba un paño para intentar secarse de la humedad impregnada en su caro traje.

¡Ese Wright pudo haberle avisado de antemano!

Ya para la próxima que lo vea, intentará vengarse de esta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de correr aceleradamente y evitando posibles accidentes al esquivar a cada obstáculo que encontraba en su camino, Apollo finalmente llegó al baño.

Sabía que el receso iba a terminar y había poco tiempo para encontrar la manera de solucionar con el caso, pero su mente estaba tan atascada que le parecía difícil de detenerse a pensar un minuto.

Ni bien entró al baño, el joven abogado abrió el grifo del lavabo y tomando una cantidad generosa de agua la llevó directamente a su rostro caliente. La fría y húmeda sensación lo golpeó de inmediato, pero fue lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Al mirarse en el espejo, pudo notar que en su rostro estaba desapareciendo el rastro de aquel vergonzoso rubor junto con la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo hasta dejar un grado más normal y estable.

Se sentía algo extraño, las sensaciones recientes fueron muy abrumadoras y todo esto era, por culpa de aquel latido irregular.

Latidos que comenzaron a escucharlos en cuanto estaba cerca del fiscal Gavin.

Su sonrisa, su mirada azulada, su carisma, su irresistible frescura, su aroma masculina…

-¡Argh! Demonios –pronunció el abogado exasperado ahora.

Tu- Tump Tu- Tump

No otra vez.

Golpeó el lavabo con frustración.

-_¿Qué mierda me está sucediendo? _–se planteó mucho más molesto y confundido que nunca. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué solamente sentía estas sensaciones tan intensas con Klavier Gavin?

-Herr Frente –

-_Dios, incluso hasta su voz está dentro de mi cabeza _–se dijo para lo siguiente, llevar su mano derecha a su frente, la razón por la que el fiscal le puso ese apodo tan ridículo fue cuando le insistía la herida de la víctima del caso de la esquina.

-Herr Frente –se escuchó esta vez, un poco más elevado que el anterior llamado.

-_Ahora se repite como un eco, no puedo creer que esté en mis pensamientos _–se agarró su cabeza mientras se sacudía energéticamente para quitarlo de su mente- _Me estoy volviendo loco._

-¡Herr Frente! –se oyó más elevado y más claro.

El abogado parpadeó, estaba seguro que esta vez no fue obra de su imaginación, en el espejo del baño al ver al fiscal Gavin situado en el umbral de la puerta con esa pose cool y mirándolo ladeado con una ceja arqueada.

Al mirar el espejo y luego tras suyo, era claro que no era un sueño. Eso quería decir…

-¡F-Fiscal Gavin! –pronunció torpemente sin evitar sonrojarse- ¿Q-qu-qué ha-ce aquí?

-He venido para refrescarme un poco –le respondió con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlo con cuestionamiento- ¿Estás bien, Herr Frente?

-Y-yo –titubeó. El abogado se quería golpear contra la pared ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo rojo y torpe con Klavier en presencia? Será por culpa de esa sonrisa tan sexy... Demonios, ¡Acaba de pensar que la sonrisa del fiscal es sexy!- ¡E-Estoy bien! –respondió usando sus Cuerdas de Acero, parpadeando por su imprudencia, el abogado se dignó a mirar el suelo con tal que el fiscal no haya notado su sonrojo.

Para desgracia de Apollo, Klavier sí lo notó. Su abogado rival se veía mucho más tímido y nervioso de lo normal y eso fue, durante el juicio.

El fiscal estaba muy decidido después de haber escuchado atentamente la conversación anterior que tuvo con el Sr. Wright, cada tanto que veía al joven abogado se mostró más directo y físico de lo normal, disfrutando ver a Apollo sonrojarse mucho más rojo que su traje. Klavier no podía resistir en verlo tan lindo.

Se le acercó a pasos gráciles al abogado y con su mano derecha, suavemente tomó su rostro para examinarlo de cerca. El rostro de Apollo estaba mojado por el agua, sus suaves mejillas teñidos en un rojo carmín y los ojos castaños poseían un brillo especial que casi sentía perderse en ellos.

En cambio, Apollo casi le da un paro cardíaco si no fuera que su corazón latiera de manera tan acelerada como estaba sucediendo ahora. ¡El fiscal Gavin estaba demasiado cerca para su salud!

Podía sentir el cálido aliento del fiscal acariciando su piel, sus brillantes ojos azulados como estrellas lo miraban de una manera que no podía interpretarlo ahora… lo único que podía decirlo, al menos en sus pensamientos, esos ojos lo fascinaron desde la primera vez que los admiró tanto que parecía estar bajo un extraño hechizo. No por la hermosa voz del fiscal cuando cantaba temas románticos, no por su inigualable habilidad con la guitarra, tampoco esa sonrisa que quitaba aliento y robaba corazones a millones de sus fans; sino era por ser él, por ser nada más que Klavier Gavin, la persona que a pesar de haber perdido a su hermano, a su mejor amigo y su amada banda; seguía en adelante y mantenía su carisma plasmada en su sonrisa genuina.

Muy contrario a él cuando perdió a su mejor amigo, Clay. Abandonó la agencia, a su jefe, a su ayudante y a su colega. Acusó a Athena sin siquiera dudarlo por el crimen de su mejor amigo e incluso testificó en contra; Apollo no pudo perdonarse por eso.

Recordaba que, luego de la finalización del juicio donde fue resuelto gracias a Phoenix y Edgeworth, el joven abogado no celebró en Eldoon's Noodle como lo hicieron los demás, quería estar solo y reflexionar lo sucedido, también tratar de seguir adelante y vivir por Clay. En su apartamento, recibió una visita de la última persona que quería verla, esa persona fue el fiscal Gavin.

A pesar de sus indiferencias y su manera cortante, el fiscal nunca lo abandonó y decidió quedarse con él hasta consolarlo por lo ocurrido. Apollo a regañadientes lo aceptó mientras bebía cerveza para desahogar su pena.

Sin darse cuenta durante la conversación que fue convirtiéndose agradable con el fiscal, no reparó de la cercanía ni siquiera cuando, por acto impulsivo, lo besó.

No recordaba mucho aquel momento, fue inducido por el alcohol. Y cuando se despertó, el fiscal estaba durmiendo en el sofá de su casa mientras que Apollo estuvo durmiendo con su traje habitual en la cama de su habitación.

Aun así, recordar solamente el beso que compartió con el fiscal. Le hacía arder el rostro cada tanto y sentirse mucho más nervioso de lo habitual cada vez que lo veía o estaba en su presencia.

Apollo quería mirar al suelo ahora que Klavier estaba muy cerca, sin embargo, la mano del fiscal sosteniendo su rostro impedía su acción. Ahora estaba en la misma situación que aquella vez, por mucho que quisiera detenerlo, no podía. Su cuerpo no parecía estar conectado con su cerebro.

Porque lo siguiente que sucedió fue sentir el cálido aliento de Klavier acariciar su rostro y lentamente la distancia fue acortándose hasta sentir los suaves labios del fiscal unidos con los suyos en un tierno beso.

El abogado quería separarse de inmediato, pero fue retenido por el fiscal, quien lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar el contacto. Apollo gimió ante eso, en lugar de luchar, poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de Klavier para sostenerse.

El beso tierno se convirtió a uno apasionado e intenso y ambos parecían disfrutarlo. Aquel beso que una vez compartieron y lo extrañaron (Apollo fue el último que se dio cuenta que le ha gustado mucho).

Klavier, al principio, la primera vez que besó a Apollo. Lo primero que se le vino la mente fue sorpresa, no era la primera vez que besaba a alguien (en su juventud había probado varios labios de mujeres) pero sí fue la primera vez en que besaba a un hombre. Durante su juventud siendo estrella del rock, siempre fue el centro de atención de la mayoría de la comunidad femenina y tuvo varias parejas; cuyas mujeres eran hermosas, interesantes, ricas y buenas amantes.

Pero ninguna de esas mujeres llamó su atención, cada cita era monótona y cada momento con ellas fueron aburridas. Todo fue hasta que conoció a Apollo y ahí fue donde esos sentimientos de atracción comenzaron.

Al principio, el fiscal no entendía que era lo que sentía por Apollo o si se estaba convirtiendo en bisexual. Pero luego entendió que lo que sentía por el abogado no era sólo eso, era algo más que una atracción física o una obsesión; y solamente, Apollo era el causante de esas emociones. Porque ningún otro hombre hizo sentir de manera igual como lo sentía con el abogado.

Y cuando recibió el beso por primera vez, se sintió feliz, que lo que siempre anheló desde conoció a Apollo. Pero, luego decidió pararlo ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que el abogado estaba borracho y no era lo correcto hacerlo, se supone que fue para consolarlo y no para aprovecharse de él.

Pero, ahora, sentía cuanto había extrañado aquel beso y la intensidad que Apollo estaba devolviéndole, afirmaba con toda seguridad que sentía lo mismo.

El oxígeno les hizo falta para ambos, así que se separaron lentamente para recuperar aire en sus pulmones.

Mientras lo hacían, ninguno de los dos pronunció alguna palabra, no después de lo sucedido.

Apollo, en cambio, al reparar lo reciente. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Se separó bruscamente del fiscal hasta dar una distancia segura y precavida mientras su mente trabajaba lo que acaba de pasar.

Acaba de besarse con Klavier.

¿¡Acaba de besarse con Klavier, ex estrella del rock, petimetre glamuroso y fiscal Gavin!?

Esto… ¿¡fue real!?

Klavier estupefacto por la acción del abogado, quiso decirle algo.

-Apollo… -

Su nombre, no era la primera vez que el fiscal llamaba por su nombre, aún así, le parecía extraño que lo llamara en lugar de apodos como "Herr Frente".

-Y-yo… el Juez…digo, juicio…a punto de empezar…llegaremos…digo, llegaré tarde… ¡Me voy! –de inmediato, entre balbuceos torpes y sus mejillas mucho más rojas que su traje, el abogado a toda velocidad salió del baño dejando solo a su fiscal rival.

Klavier parpadeó por aquello, pero, luego sonrió sin estar arrepentido por lo que pasó. El abogado se mostró tan lindo por notar su sonrojo, aquel mohín (que tal vez, fue así para el fiscal) y aquella vergüenza que demostró recientemente; no necesitaba ser un experto en lenguajes corporales, tan sólo ver a su rival una vez, eran señales que sus sentimientos Sí eran correspondidos.

Pero, esperaba que el abogado se haya dado cuenta y admitiera de aquello.

Gavin no estaba preocupado si eso no pasaba, viendo lo denso y orgulloso que era el pequeño abogado, tenía un as bajo la manga y unos cómplices dispuestos en ayudarlo.

El fiscal salió tranquilamente del baño sonriendo con malicia mientras trazaba el plan para su querido abogado.

-Tan sólo espera, meine liebe* -

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Diccionario alemán**

**Achtung= **Atención

**Meine liebe= **mi amor

**Ja= **sí

**Herr Frente= **Sr. Frente

* * *

**N/A: hola, siento mucho por tardarme en subir este cap, lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupada y me hizo falta inspiración en escribirlo. Lo siento tanto, como vieron he puesto escenas románticas de KlApollo, en los siguientes cap's pondré escenas románticas de ellos y de EdgeWright ya que será sobre las citas.**

**De aquí responderé sus reviews!**

**Ashery24: **Sí, sé que me salteé mucho del después de AJ al después del DD, pero decidí hacerlo así porque quería seguir lo que sucede después de que Phoenix obtiene el distintivo gracias a Edgeworth; aparte, mis conocimientos del DD son muy escasos . Me gustó poner la parte donde aparece Pearl, es que para que haya lo de TruPearl, ella sí o sí debía aparecer y más cuando ella se pone agresiva cuando alguien es sumamente "infiel" como Polly con Klavier jeje. También hice para darle una lección a Juniper para que sepa que Polly le pertenece a Klavi y nadie más. La charla del teléfono entre Nick y Edgey te pareció linda ¡Gracias! La verdad no se me ocurrió mucho en el cap anterior sobre EdgeWright y quise poner un poco más de protagonismo al KlApollo, pero en unos cap's más adelante, habrá más de ambas parejas. Y lo de Polly que es Tsundere, me parece que es posible, al menos para mí *inserta una sonrisa*. La razón por la que odio a Juniper ya lo sabes, y Apollo me gusta con chicas como Kay, Maya, Vera y Ema; ahora, te dije antes que decidí darle una pequeña oportunidad a Juniper (solamente la odio cuando la emparejan con Polly nomás) y te cuento, que ella aparecerá en los cap's especiales con Athena, Trucy y Pearl. Sí, esos cap's es donde las chicas son las protagonistas. Gracias por tu reviews, los aprecio mucho y me incitan a seguir escribiendo. Y gracias por tu corrección, lo tendré en mente.

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Me alegra escuchar que también te guste el KlApollo, el KrisPollo no lo sé, yo tengo muchas dudas y aparte, no me agrada mucho Kristoph. Perdón, ahora me esta agradando, un poquito con Fem Apollo. No sé si escribir un Klavier x Fem Apollo/ Artemis x Kristoph. Ya lo veré ^-^

**Cap 4:**

**LUCIFER INFERNUS: **Muchas gracias, leer tu reviews me alegró el día. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap del emparejamiento entre EdgeWright, verás que también KlApollo es una pareja protagonista también; muy pronto subiré más cap's de ellos donde habrá citas y momentos románticos que se me ocurrieron. Espero que te guste las otras parejas que aparecerán más adelante. No importa si tienes errores de ortografía, a muchos les pasa y no tuve dificultad en leerlo, tan sólo espero que para tu próximo mensaje sea legible como me haz mandado.

**Cap 3:**

**Rhape: **Gracias, me halaga escuchar que te ha gustado el canon de las personalidades de los personajes y cómo los manejo. Me ha divertido mucho escribiendo a Polly tener que soportar las insinuaciones de Klavi y los comentarios divertidos de Trucy respecto a la pareja. Más adelante verás cómo va fluyendo la relación entre Klavier/ Apollo y el de Phoenix/ Miles. Por favor, déjame más reviews, es que después de éste no más dicho nada TT_TT. No me dejes colgada por favor!

**Wueno amigos, estoy envuelta con los exámenes finales porque se me acerca las vacaciones de invierno y eso me está complicando mucho, así que cuando termine todo y comience las vacaciones, les prometo nuevos proyectos y nuevos cap's!**

**Hasta pronto, amigos!**

**Underword XD **


	7. Chapter 7: el caso de la cita

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright… ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (conocido como Miles x Phoenix), KyOdoroki (conocido como Klavier x Apollo).**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: Después de mis exámenes y de vuelta a clases, finalmente he logrado terminar con el cap 7. Espero que les sea de su agrado y a diferencia de los otros cap's este me salió más largo de lo normal. Que lo disfruten!**

**Nota: Aquí la canción que sale en el fic se llama "A beautiful lie" de 30 seconds to Mars. Las letras en negrita es Klavier cantando y las que están en cursiva es Apollo. Y las que están en negrita cursiva son ambos cantando. Las canciones están divididas por párrafo y debajo de cada párrafo son partes traducidas.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso de la cita·**

**12 de Abril, 16:30 p.m.**

**Casa de Phoenix Wright**

Phoenix estaba nervioso. Dios, temblaba como gelatina y sufría una ansiedad que nunca antes lo había sentido ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primera cita con Dahlia, mejor dicho, Iris.

No era su primera cita, sonaría mejor que, era su primera cita pero con un hombre. No cualquier hombre, se trataba de Miles Edgeworth; su amigo de infancia, Fiscal Jefe, rival de la corte y un funcionario de la ley muy famoso. Contando que era popular con las mujeres, pero de alguna manera que no lo había previsto, eligió a él como pareja.

Aunque, hoy sería su primera cita como pareja. Las veces que se han reunido era para celebrar la victoria (la mayor parte de la defensa) y comer hamburguesas o ramen's de Eldoon's Noodle y han intercambiado conversaciones con temas relacionados sobre leyes o viejos tiempos junto con Larry.

Pero, ahora iba a ser distinto. Rayos, se sentía como una adolescente que iba a tener su primera cita con un chico imposible que tanto le gustó y por milagro, accedió una cita con ella.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, ahora estaba cambiando su género. Faltaría que haya nacido como mujer y en lugar que su nombre sea Phoenix sea Phoebe.

-_Cálmate, Phoenix. Ésta es tu primera cita con un hombre y ese hombre es Miles Edgeworth, una persona importante que cambió tu vida desde niño _–era increíble cómo las cosas habían cambiado.

Aquel niño que salió para defenderlo creyendo en su inocencia, aquel niño que se convertido en su mejor amigo, aquel niño que le dio el ideal de proteger a los indefensos… ahora convertido en un hombre, una persona especial para él y lo seguía siendo, sin importar los años de distancia que tuvieron que soportar para reunirse otra vez y arreglar malentendidos.

Definitivamente, este sentimiento siempre lo tuvo por Edgeworth nomás. No se comparaba con su noviazgo con Iris, aún conservaba ese cariño que le tuvo cuando supo que fue su "Dollie", pero era un cariño distinto. Era más bien un amor familiar, la veía como una hermana al igual que Maya. Un amor distinto a lo que sentía por Edgeworth.

Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por su fiscal rival. Al principio, en cuanto se enteró que Miles fue arrestado por asesinato, lo primero que hizo fue defenderlo y encontrar la manera de salvarlo además de demostrar su inocencia. Durante su investigación, desenterró el pasado fatídico de su amigo y supo porqué razón, Miles se había desaparecido de su vida. Se sintió feliz en cuanto Edgeworth fue declarado inocente y ha encontrado, el verdadero culpable, el desgraciado que arruinó su vida.

Más tarde, el juicio de Lana Skye, que luego de su victoria, el fiscal desapareció dejando una nota de "suicidio". Phoenix no había encontrado palabras para describirlo, sintió su mundo caer abajo y le había faltado el aliento preguntándose "¿por qué?"; sintió mucho dolor, impotencia, enojo, tristeza, traición… esos sentimientos surgieron al caer en cuenta que el Miles que conoció desde niño había muerto. Y al reencontrarse nuevamente, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verlo con vida, pero no quiso admitirlo, en su mente se decía que aún estaba enfadado con él por el susto y dolor que tuvo que pasar; aun así, se sintió agradecido de su ayuda en el juicio y en el rescate de Maya. Pero también, le había enseñado el verdadero significado de ser un abogado defensor… la única verdad siempre debe salir a la luz, eliminando mentiras una tras otra, siempre hallaremos la verdad.

También la ayuda que le dio en el caso del asesinato ocurrido en el templo Hazakura, cuando defendió a Iris y lo ayudó en su investigación hasta finalmente hallar la verdad y resolver el caso. Ese fue la última vez que vio a su mentora, a su asistente y a su mejor amigo.

El reencuentro que tuvo después de casi 8 años sin haberse visto, han resuelto los malentendidos y han demostrado los sentimientos que han callado por el orgullo y por el miedo.

Y han logrado resolver casos complicados y han desvelado nuevamente la verdad, poniendo fin a la Era de la Ley Oscura.

Edgeworth siempre estuvo ahí ayudándolo, a pesar que sean de bandos opuestos.

Ahora, estaba en su casa, nervioso y torpe. Alistándose para su primera cita con un hombre, no. Un fiscal famoso y muy respetado en la ley, un fiscal llamado Miles Edgeworth.

Después de tantas vueltas por qué ropa usaría optó por un pantalón de vestir con camisa azul oscuro y zapatos negros bien lustrados. Se peinó y se miró al espejo por enésima vez viendo que no haya ni un mechón fuera de lugar, lástima que en estos momentos Trucy no estaba para ayudarlo, después de todo se fue junto con Pearl y Apollo al concierto que daría Klavier Gavin como solista.

Ahora que lo recordaba Pearl nunca en su vida asistió a un concierto y menos, cuando se trataba de música extravagante y ruidosa como el rock que toca el fiscal Gavin; aquel estilo era sumamente contrario a la tranquilidad que reinaba en la aldea Kurain. Se preguntó como experimentaría en cuanto escuchara la música de Klavier, según Apollo, la primera vez que asistió a su concierto casi lo dejó sordo. Phoenix se rió al recordar la mueca que puso el joven abogado y más, cuando fue nuevamente invitado a ese "dichoso" concierto.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, su tranquilidad reciente se esfumó en cuanto cayó en cuenta la persona que estaría tras la puerta de su apartamento. Se encaminó a pasos lentos para ponerse tras la mirilla y comprobarlo, ahí estaba él. Aún informal (sin ese traje habitual) seguía viéndose elegante y un hombre de clase.

Phoenix de repente tembló de nerviosismo.

-_Vamos, Wright. Deja de temblar y actúa natural. Como un HOMBRE y no como una chica preocupada _–suspirando profundamente, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para recibir a su cita.

-Wright, hola –saludó Edgeworth en cuanto vio la puerta abrirse.

-Ah…uh…H-Hola, Edgeworth –saludó torpemente el abogado, se maldijo para sus adentros por su torpeza.

El fiscal luego de verlo detenidamente, sonrió de una manera que dejó sin palabras al abogado.

-Te ves muy bien. ¿Listo para salir? –cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír.

Al abogado sumamente embobado asintió lentamente, el fiscal tomó aquel gesto con un sí.

-Sígueme, asegúrate de cerrar tu puerta con llave –

-E-esto…Está bien –sintiendo de vuelta la realidad acató la orden y guardó sus llaves a su bolsillo- _No es necesario que me lo recuerde…_

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, Phoenix no se molestó por tener que caminar, entendía por qué razón Edgeworth evitaba tomar ascensores y más después de haber pasado como 10 años desde aquel caso que había tomado y había cambiado completamente.

Una vez abajo, el abogado se encontró ante sus ojos, el coche rojo deportivo del fiscal. A diferencia del otro donde estuvo un cadáver, este se veía más moderno y más… seguro. Creo que eso sería la palabra para describirlo.

Vio a Edgeworth abrir la puerta del lado del acompañante de su auto y lo miró, Phoenix lo miró incomprendido.

-¿No vas a subir, Wright? –cuestionó Edgeworth sin verse molesto como solía mostrarlo hace 10 años atrás.

El abogado parpadeó sin poder creerlo, acaso ¿Edgeworth estaba siendo caballeroso con él?

Sin poder creerlo, asintió para adentrarse al auto y tomar asiento, el perfume a auto nuevo entremezclado con cuero y el perfume de Edgeworth se adentró gustosamente a su nariz. El fiscal lo cerró con cuidado para luego abrir la puerta del conductor y tomar asiento.

-Es mejor que te abroches el cinturón, el viaje será un poco largo pero no va demorar mucho –avisó Miles tras abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, Phoenix lo imitó.

El fiscal puso en marcha su coche deportivo y arrancó suavemente como si ronroneara como un gato, Phoenix sentía que viajar en el auto de Miles era mucho más agradable que en el auto del Inspector Gumshoe. No era para mal, sino que el auto del detective, en su opinión, se veía en mal estado y muy peligroso.

Recordó según en la conversación que tuvo con Gumshoe en el teléfono cuando iba de prisa para entregarle las pistas del paradero de Maya, pasó todos los semáforos en rojo y luego, tuvo un "pequeño" accidente (al menos, Gumshoe no salió gravemente herido). Y aún conservaba ese mismo auto.

Durante el viaje, ninguno de los dos pronunció alguna palabra. Pheonix miró de reojo a Edgeworth, aprovechando que este se encontraba ocupado conduciendo. Lo que decían la mayoría de las mujeres era verdad, Edgeworth es un hombre muy atractivo, siempre lo fue desde que eran niños. Miles siendo niño fue popular con la mayoría de las niñas de su clase incluyendo las de otros salones, en su reencuentro con el fiscal había notado a varias mujeres que estaban atraídas por él (a excepción de Maya, Franziska, Adrian, Athena y Kay) la Sra. Oldbag estaba fuera de la lista (esa mujer era una completa extraña y un tanto perturbadora).

Se preguntaba a veces que era lo que tenía él como para haber rechazado a todas esas mujeres. Edgeworth es un hombre muy atractivo, a pesar de sus 34 años marcados en su apariencia, seguía viéndose guapo y con un aire conservador que combinaba su personalidad seria (completamente opuesto a los gustos extravagantes y modernos del fiscal Gavin). En cambio, él… era un abogado cuyos ingresos eran pobres, no tenía coche y todavía pagaba el alquiler de su agencia.

Se reprochó mentalmente, se supone que estaba en la cita y sabía la razón por la que Edgeworth y él eran novios. No debería estar menospreciándose y decir lo patético que era.

-¿Qué tanto estás mirándome, Wright? –cuestionó el fiscal sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

El abogado parpadeó al verse pillado ¿Cómo supo que…? Calló de inmediato en cuanto el fiscal señaló el espejo del auto que estaba justo arriba de ambos.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara? –preguntó Miles sin dejar de conducir.

-E-eh, no. N-nada, de nada –tartamudeó para morderse la lengua y evitar otras torpezas- Estás bien, te ves muy bien hoy jeje

-Gracias –pronunció asintiendo con la cabeza- Tú también te ves muy bien.

Sonó demasiado serio para ser verdad, Phoenix lo miró de reojo ¿Edgeworth siempre había sido así de serio desde que se reencontraron? En verdad, no era serio como lo aparentaba, siempre fue alguien que prefería esconder sus emociones y nunca mostraba a los demás porque las consideraba una debilidad, algo que nunca aceptaban dentro del código del von Karma.

Pero, ¿por qué Miles se mostraba serio con él ahora? Se suponía que estaban saliendo ¿no? No era necesario esconder sus verdaderas emociones con él.

-Wright, ¿no tienes ningún problema conmigo? –inquirió el fiscal- Me estás mirando por un rato muy largo y eso está comenzando a inquietarme…

Phoenix parpadeó como si procesara lo que acaba de oír de los labios de Miles, ¿se sentía inquieto?

-Lo siento, no sabía que te estaba afectando –se disculpó el abogado.

-¿En serio que no tienes un problema conmigo? –le exigió el fiscal.

El abogado se preguntó si debía decir o no lo que había estado pensando hace unos momentos.

-…No hay necesidad que actúes así –finalmente soltó imprudentemente.

-¿C-cómo? –inquirió el fiscal parpadeando estupefacto.

-Quiero decir, no es necesario que actúes con demasiada formalidad conmigo –pronunció con suavidad- No estamos en los tribunales ni están Trucy o mis estudiantes.

-… -el fiscal se quedó un minuto de silencio- Pero tú también hablaste con formalidad.

-Eso es porque tú me llamaste así en primer lugar –comentó, al ver que el fiscal estaba en completo silencio decidió continuar- ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo, Miles? –

El susodicho se estremeció un poco al oír su nombre de pila, en lugar, de su apellido como solía llamarlo todo el tiempo su ex rival. Después de meditarlo por un rato, decidió responder.

-Está bien, Phoenix –se sintió más relajado por alguna razón en cuanto pronunció el nombre de su "cita"- Aún falta un poco para que lleguemos, trataré de no demorar mucho.

El abogada sonrió ahora que dejaron las formalidades, se sentía tan diferente comparado con los tribunales o sus años en que habían sido "enemigos" en la corte.

-No hay apuros, Miles. Quédate tranquilo, no es que el día termine rápidamente –

A pesar de su comentario, el mencionado se sintió relajado y con una sonrisa sincera continuó el camino. El abogado sonrió también, miró el cielo aún despejado y soleado, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Trucy junto con Pearl y Apollo.

* * *

Mientras el abogado mayor estaba en su cita, Apollo estaba encargado de cuidar a su ayudante y su amiga mientras presenciaba el acto de Klavier Gavin como solista, ahora que la banda The Gavinners se ha disuelto hace 1 año atrás.

El concierto era igual comparado hace 1 año en la que asistió por primera vez para ver a The Gavinners, la única diferencia sería que en el escenario se encontraba Klavier Gavin solamente. De acuerdo a la cantidad de fanes de bailaban, cantaban y gritaban al ritmo de sus canciones como solista, era claro lo popular que es su rival aún sin el grupo.

Ahora que recordaba bien en aquel festival de la Academia Legal de Themis, en ese momento en que Juniper Woods cantó la canción "Serenata de la guitarra" junto con Klavier, nunca estuvo mirando ni escuchando a la chica. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron centrados en el fiscal tocando con destreza y suavidad su guitarra acústica y sus oídos siempre estuvieron escuchando la melodía que emitía aquel instrumento, nunca estuvo escuchando ni una sola vez la voz de la chica.

Rodeado de luces de colores bailando por toda la sala de concierto, el aire estaba lleno de gritos entusiasmados de las chicas y en el escenario, se encontraba el fiscal cantando y tocando con destreza las cuerdas de guitarra mientras caminaba en el escenario como una pantera acechando a su presa.

Trucy Wright no era la excepción tenía las manos alzadas y gritó junto con las demás fanes y Pearl con alegría contagiada por la música saltaba como si estuviera en una fiesta, sin embargo, su compañero a su lado se estremeció por el grito tanto que tuvo que taparse los oídos en la parte más ruidosa de la canción del fiscal.

La razón por la que vinieron era por la invitación que recibió del fiscal en asistir a su concierto como solista, Apollo iba a negarlo pero en cuanto Trucy dijo que iría junto con Pearl para que conociera el concierto, no pudo negar por los tiernos ojos de cachorro de la médium y su insistencia que tenía que ver a su príncipe. El abogado se avergonzó de aquello y más cuando significaba que vería otra vez a su rival después de… ese incidente con el beso.

Los ojos azulados de Klavier escaneaba por la multitud amontonada mientras cantaba con su voz intensa y masculina hasta que se posaron a donde se encontraba el joven abogado, cuyo rostro se coloreó en diferentes tonos rojos en cuanto esos ojos se posaron sobre él. Sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente al mirar la sonrisa del fiscal dibujando en su rostro con malicia.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos lentos y tortuosos (para Apollo) hasta que Klavier pasó de largo y regresó su atención a la multitud, Apollo se recuperó del aturdimiento como si hubiera estado conteniendo su respiración por largas horas. Sospechaba que el fiscal lo hizo a propósito.

Una vez que Klavier dio aviso que el segundo tiempo ha finalizado y que hará un receso de 20 minutos para el segundo tiempo, el abogado se vio arrastrado al vestíbulo entre bastidores por Trucy seguida de Pearl.

-¡Guau! El fiscal Gavin estuvo increíble, ¿no, Pearls? –preguntó Trucy una vez que se detuvieron en el pasillo.

-¡Tenías razón, Trucy! ¡El Sr. Príncipe es muy impresionante! –exclamó la médium emocionada con ambas manos en su mejilla.

-Sí, es cierto ¿no te pareció impresionante también, Polly? –

Al abogado le pareció que el fiscal seguía igual de cool y genial como siempre y lo era más, ahora que es solista.

-¡Usted tiene mucha suerte que tenga como "pareja especial" a alguien como el Sr. Príncipe, Sr. Polly! –expresó Pearl totalmente alegre de imaginarse el romance del abogado con el fiscal.

El abogado sintió el rostro colorearse por esa declaración.

-E-eh, b-bueno…e-esto yo… -tartamudeo casi enredándose con su propia lengua.

-Jeje, te vez tan lindo cuando estás nervioso, Polly –la maga parecía divertirse de la expresión avergonzada del abogado- Es genial que el fiscal Gavin nos haya regalado esas entradas, son difíciles de conseguir porque se agotan rápidamente como pan caliente.

-El Sr. Príncipe es todo un caballero –pronunció Pearl sin dejar de sonreír- El concierto estuvo increíble, no sabía que habría tantas personas y ruidos tan intensos pero divertidos. En la villa Kurain nunca hay de eso…

-Jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, Pearls –la maga le sonrió a su mejor amiga- Pero eso no es todo, tenemos la autoridad de entrar en el camerino del fiscal Gavin como un pase VIP –

-VIP…? –repitió la médium con extrañeza al oír palabras fuera de su conocimiento.

-Son siglas que forman de una frase en inglés Very Important Person que significa "persona muy importante", es una expresión que se usa cuando alguien va a ver personalmente a alguien de gran importancia como políticos, famosos y esos –explicó Apollo comprendiendo la situación de Pearl ya que este asunto era algo nuevo para ella, debido que vive lejos de la ciudad y su entrenamiento de médium estaba fuera del estilo moderno.

-Ya veo… -asintió con entendimiento ahora que fue explicado- Entonces el Sr. Polly va a ver al Sr. Príncipe porque es una "persona muy importante" además de ser su "pareja especial" –expresó mucho más emocionada que cuando estuvo en el concierto.

-B-bueno, eso no quise… -el abogado iba replicar pero la maga le cortó.

-Pero, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a verle al fiscal Gavin! –se encaminaron directo al camerino del mencionado, de no ser por Pearl o su concierto como solista, Apollo casi consideraría esto como un extraño déjà vu. Lo único que faltaría es una guitarra ardiente, un muerto y una diva angustiada… bueno, mejor que sea dos de tres.

Al adentrarse en el camerino, pudo escuchar al fiscal molesto discutiendo con alguien acaloradamente en su móvil para luego cortarlo rápidamente y patear con fuerza su contenedor de basura.

-No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, ja –pronunció el fiscal enfadado.

-¿Qué sucede, fiscal Gavin? –pronunció la maga con extrañeza de verlo enfadado, le recordaba a lo que ocurrió en el concierto con Lamiroir.

Al ver quienes eran, el fiscal se relajó en cuanto miró a Apollo acompañado de las chicas y les sonrió.

-Ah, Gut*. Me alegro que hayan venido –saludó regresando a su postura relajada- ¿Disfrutaron del concierto, ja?

-¡Ha sido increíble, fiscal Gavin! ¡Pearls le ha encantado mucho! –pronunció la maga, su amiga se sonrojó tímidamente para sonreírle al fiscal.

-¡Ha sido completamente asombroso, Sr. Príncipe! –

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado, ja –le sonrió el fiscal Gavin a la médium, quien no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos en sus mejillas y sonreír muy emocionada- Aunque eso no es todo, fraülein's. Falta para la segunda parte del concierto… -el fiscal frunció el ceño para lo que iba decir siguiente- Sin embargo, me temo que debo cancelarlo.

-¿¡P-Por qué!? ¿Qué sucede? –pronunciaron ambas chicas con estupefacción, el abogado al mirarlas las consideraría como hermanas o algo así.

-Hace unos ratos Chris Shanon me llamó para decirme que tuvo un inconveniente y es por eso que no podría asistir para dar el concierto que ambos hemos acordado –avisó el fiscal bufando con una notable molestia y frustración.

-Chris Shanon? –al abogado no le sonaba el nombre.

-El Sr. Chris Shanon… no me digas que –Pearl captó de inmediato.

-¡Su artista invitado, lo canceló! –exclamó Trucy con sorpresa llevando su mano enguantada a su boca abierta.

-Ja, fraülein's, ja –asintió el fiscal.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es muy injusto! –expresó la maga molesta llevando sus manos enguantadas a su cadera.

-_Injusto es que el artista le haya pasado un inconveniente, no esto _–expresó el abogado preguntándose si ese inconveniente fue tan grave como para haber cancelado.

-Y ahora… ¿qué es lo que hará, Sr. Príncipe? –preguntó la médium con intriga.

-No lo sé, fraülein. El receso de 20 minutos finalizará en cualquier momento–respondió el fiscal suspirando con frustración mientras deslizaba su flequillo rubio- No se puede encontrar un artista en un santiamén por acto de magia.

-Yo sí puedo –la maga oprimió un botón secreto haciendo aparecer a su marioneta favorita- El Sr. Sombrero podría ayudarlo con sus actos de magia –

-¡Sí, aquí viene la estrella de Wonder Bar! –movió su marioneta como si hablara por sí solo.

-_Dudo que eso le pueda servir al fiscal Gavin_ –pensó el joven abogado con una mueca de pesadez por esa cosa.

En cambio, el fiscal Gavin no pudo evitar sonreírle por el intento de ayuda.

-Se ve bien, fraülein. Pero, ¿puede cantar? –

-No –la maga negó con la cabeza para luego guardar su muñeco- Pero Polly sí puede…

-¿¡Q-Qué!? –expresó el abogado con sorpresa.

-¡Sí! –asintió Pearl con una sonrisa amplia- ¡Sr. Polly es perfecto! Lo he escuchado cuando estaba limpiando tranquilo la oficina.

-¿C-cómo? -

-Y en la ducha –agregó la maga- No es tan bueno cantando como usted fiscal Gavin, pero no suena nada mal.

El abogado se sobresaltó ante aquella afirmación hecha por las niñas, ¿cómo es que…? Él…bueno… ¡argh! ¡Malditas Cuerdas de Acero! En aquella vez en la oficina había creído que estaba solo debido que su jefe y Athena se habían ido para resolver un caso, sin embargo no fue así.

-Y estaba cantando una canción suya ¡Guilty Love! –

Apollo quería cortarse las venas, de todas las canciones que le escuchó… todo era culpa de Trucy y su tonto reproductor de música.

-¡No es como si haya querido cantar! –se excusó el abogado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estuvo cantando esa canción, Sr. Polly? –preguntó la médium con curiosidad.

-P-porque quedó atrapado en mi cabeza, ¡esa maldita radio! –

Sin embargo, mientras el abogado junto con las chicas estaban ocupados hablando, el fiscal estaba trazando ideas en su mente ante la pequeña sugerencia.

Con pasos rápidos, colocó ambas manos en el hombro del abogado quien se tensó de inmediato ante el inesperado y repentino tacto.

-Fi-fiscal Gavin –le habló nervioso, no le gustaba esa mirada depredadora que estaba recibiendo del mencionado.

-Herr Frente, ¿cuántas veces se lo he dicho que aquí no soy un fiscal sino una estrella del rock? –le aclaró Klavier- Aquí no hace falta las formalidades, ja.

-Si dejamos las formalidades como tú lo dices, no creo que "Frente" o "Herr Frente" sea "informal" –replicó el abogado mirándolo con una mueca- Creo que lo dijo cuando le presenté mi distintivo.

-Puedes llamarme Klavier, nada más. No es nada viejo para este tipo de cosas –pronunció el fiscal ignorando lo que el abogado le acaba de decir.

-_¿¡Viejo!? Sí tú eres mayor que yo ¡hipócrita! _–el abogado lo miró con una mueca.

-Herr Frente –le llamó el fiscal mirándolo con seriedad, el joven abogado hizo un intento por evitar sentirse nervioso por su cercanía- Haz oído mi canción reciente? –

-Te refieres a esa que Trucy nunca ha dejado de reproducir reiteradas veces –Apollo sabía lo que estaba refiriendo, a pesar de haber escuchado aquella canción le costaba recordar el nombre- ¿Cuál… era?

-"A beautiful lie" –le respondió el fiscal con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Eso significaba "Una bella mentira" en inglés.

-¡Es una gran canción! –pronunció Trucy con una sonrisa.

-¡Una muy increíble! –comentó Pearl en las mismas condiciones.

El abogado no podía creer que las mentiras sean consideradas como algo positivo (mejor dicho, algo "bello" como dice la canción) y más cuando él se dedicaba a "percibir" lo que esconden los interrogados, las mentiras eran negativas al contraste de la canción. Eso debería decir lo mismo con el nombre de la gira de The Gavinners "Nos declaramos culpables".

-¿Qué tanto conoce la canción, Herr Frente? –

-Creo que me sé casi toda la canción –respondió Apollo con un encogimiento de hombros-Y… ¿por qué me lo pregunta, fis- K-Klavier? –preguntó con suma desconfianza, aquella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del fiscal le estaba dando una mala espina y más por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Vamos a ver que tan bien conoce la canción… en el escenario –aquella declaración fue como si le dictaran una sentencia de muerte para Apollo, quien quedó congelado de inmediato.

-¿¡Q-Quéeeee!? –gritó poniendo en uso sus famosas Cuerdas de Acero.

Lo único que podía desear el abogado ahora mismo, era que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara por completo.

* * *

Llegaron justo cerca de la noche, en la que el sol se despedía ocultándose más allá de las montañas para dar bienvenida al crepúsculo y la luna pendida en lo más alto de la oscuridad.

En cuanto Edgeworth detuvo su coche aparcándolo en un estacionamiento, era señal que había llegado al lugar de la cita. Phoenix al mirar la estructura de cerca, al principio le vino una vaga idea hasta que finalmente lo reconoció.

Quedó estático en su asiento al caer en cuenta el lugar… parecía que nada ha cambiado en estos últimos años. Ha pasado 10 años desde que lo había pisado, para ya no regresar más ahí incluyendo a Miles.

La pregunta principal de Phoenix era, ¿por qué han venido aquí? ¿por qué Edgeworth le trajo a un lugar como este para pasar su cita con él?

¿Por qué en el Lago Gourd?

-Bajarás o prefieres quedarte en el auto, Phoenix –

El abogado parpadeó como si hubiera regresado a la realidad, de golpe. Al levantar su mirada encontró al fiscal quien mantenía la puerta de su coche abierta mirándolo con la ceja arqueada y una expresión de leve preocupación.

-N-nada, descuida. Ya salgo –con lentitud aunque sin recuperarse del aturdimiento, salió del coche para dejar que el fiscal lo cerrara con llave y le pusiera seguro automático.

-¿Quieres pasear primero y luego comer o al revés? –sugirió el fiscal mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del parque.

-Pasear suena bien –le respondió el abogado algo dubitativo en su tono. El fiscal lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió y continuó con su camino.

En cuanto vio el letrero que decía "Parque del Lago Gourd" y el ambiente en sí, cuyo pequeño bosque era iluminado por los rayos dorados de los faroles continuó el recorrido para seguir en silencio a su compañero. Ahora que lo veía bien, el lugar no había cambiado nada en absoluto. El lugar para alquilar botes seguía siendo lo mismo, antes de ir a los puestos de comida el fiscal sugirió caminar primero por la playa y el abogado lo aceptó.

Caminaron por largos ratos llegaron hasta la orilla de la playa, las huellas dejaban múltiples marcas en la arena, se podía apreciar por la intensa luz plateada de la luna pendida desde lo más alto del vasto cielo nocturno. A pesar de la belleza del lugar, Phoenix no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por el silencio hasta que finalmente decidió romperlo.

-Uh… Miles –se sentía extraño pero bien al pronunciar su nombre, parecía casi un sueño- ¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?

-Cualquier pregunta hasta la más ridícula que se te haya ocurrido hasta ahora, Phoenix –le permitió con suavidad.

No sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado por aquello, aun así, decidió ir al grano.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –ante la mirada confundida del fiscal decidió continuar- Q-quiero decir, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿En el Lago Gourd? –señaló- No es este el lugar donde… ya sabes… pasó "eso" –no hacía falta entrar en detalle porque ambos sabía lo que ocurrió aquí y ha pasado hace 10 años aquel caso en que cambió la vida del fiscal y se ha resuelto finalmente el incidente que quedó en el fondo de la oscuridad.

El fiscal lo miró en silencio, uno muy largo que parecía eterno para ambos, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca mientras miraba perdidamente las aguas brillar bajo los rayos lunares.

-Este lugar trae muchos recuerdos… tanto dolorosos como inolvidables –pausó- A juzgar de tu expresión, fue jurar que estás pensando que nunca en mi vida he querido volver a pisar desde aquel juicio –dio un largo suspiro- Me traía dolor por todo lo que había ocurrido… el asesinato en la que fui acusado… que mi mentor era el que asesinó a mi padre… que yo no me di cuenta hasta ahora en lo que me había convertido… -miró a Phoenix, quien se congeló al mirar sus ojos, que poseían un brillo especial. Uno que a diferencia de otras miradas demostraba lo "vivo" que estaba y no como "robot" o "fiscal demonio" como muchos lo dijeron anteriormente- Pero también me traía recuerdos hermosos… unos inolvidables en que haz creído en mi y me haz ayudado hasta el final, sin importar las veces que te he rechazado y la vez en que te he menospreciado –enfocó su mirada nuevamente en el lago- Es por eso que… estaba pensando que este lugar podría ser uno especial para nosotros, para comenzar lo nuestro… -lo último pudo notar el rostro sonrosado del fiscal gracias a la intensa luz lunar que brillaba por el parque.

El abogado quedó en silencio, su cabeza estaba procesando lo que el fiscal le acaba de decir y estaba atónito por la sorpresa ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Miles Edgeworth, el respetado y temido Fiscal Jefe, podía ser romántico?

Ante el silencio por parte del abogado, el fiscal lo interpretó como un rechazo o signos negativos de incomodidad, sintió los ánimos irse para abajo.

-Phoenix… lo siento mucho… -se disculpó el fiscal sintiéndose avergonzado- Creí que… este lugar sería perfecto para nuestra cita… si no te gustó, no soy bueno con temas sobre romance y he preguntado de esto a una cierta persona –refiriéndose a Kay, Gumshoe y Maggie- y esto es lo que se me ocurrió y…

Se calló de inmediato en cuanto el abogado lo tomó de la nuca con suavidad para besarlo. Miles parpadeó pero de inmediato cerró sus parpados mientras correspondía el beso.

El beso duró poco, pero fue lo suficiente para romper con la tensión de la atmosfera. Al separarse, Phoenix juntó su frente con la del fiscal.

-Miles… eso es muy lindo y romántico de tu parte, gracias por pensar en mí… me gusta mucho esto –admitió el abogado con un rubor apenas visible por las sombras y una sonrisa pintaba en su rostro.

El fiscal se sonrojó- No necesitas fingirlo, Phoenix. Dime que en verdad esto te parece estúpido o ridículo por mi parte –miró hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Miles –el abogado lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos- Lo digo en serio, no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzado conmigo. He hecho cosas peores en mi vida, ¿sabes? –pronunció lo último en un tono de broma con tal de aligerar la situación y aliviar al fiscal.

-Cosas mucho peores que esta –inquirió el fiscal con cierta vacilación pero por una extraña razón se estaba aliviando un poco.

-Cosas mucho peores, sí –le repitió el abogado con una sonrisa amplia que denotaba una gran sinceridad en sus palabras.

El fiscal sin poder evitarlo, sonrió también. El abogado hizo lo mismo, al menos, se sentía feliz que la tensión e incomodidad haya desaparecido.

-Eso no será todo por hoy, Phoenix –le habló el fiscal mientras reanudaban con el recorrido en la playa.

-¿Qué? Hay algo más –sentía que estaba disfrutando de esto y mucho más cuando las sorpresas venían de Miles.

-Te acuerdas cuando te dije que pasemos primero aquí y luego al puesto de comidas –le respondió el fiscal.

-¿Sí? –

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –guió al abogado hacia lo mencionado, la caminata no duró mucho debido que el puesto quedaba justo en el camino de la playa y lo que vio el abogado, lo dejó sin palabras.

Estaban parados en una especie de una casa de madera situada en el muelle, tenía amplias ventanas de vidrio que le otorgaba vista del exterior para los clientes y muchos faroles dorados iluminando desde afuera. En el cartel iluminado con sutiles luces blancas estaba escrito en elegantes letras que decía "Restaurant Lago Gourd".

-Pero si esto es… -el abogado miraba boquiabierto el restaurant, se preguntaba si lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos era real o producto de su imaginación (con imaginación querría decir con golpearse la cabeza y quedarse inconsciente durante largos ratos)- Dime que estoy soñando ahora.

-No digas tonterías, Phoenix –a pesar de su regaño, el fiscal no parecía estar enfadado ni nada- Esto es real y es tal como lo ves. ¿Entremos? –ambos abogados se adentraron en el restaurant. Si afuera era increíble, adentro era igual de maravilloso. Claro que no mostraba tantos lujos comparado con otros restaurantes que fue el fiscal, pero aprobaba todo en cuanto al ambiente que emanaba y la decoración de por sí.

Los muebles eran de madera de buena calidad, la mesa cubierta de impecables manteles blancos con velas como centro de mesa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave tono caramelo con faroles dorados iluminando en la misma junto con cuadros que parecían ser fotos del paisaje del parque Gourd.

-Mira, ¡esa es la foto de Gourdy! –expresó Phoenix tras reconocer un cuadro que se trataba de una foto en blanco y negro del lago Gourd con una silueta medio borrosa de la misteriosa creatura.

-Phoenix, es solo una foto de una silueta borrosa. Además tú mismo descubriste que lo de Gourdy fue solamente la imaginación de los visitantes –corrigió Edgeworth con el ceño fruncido tras recordar lo que en verdad sucedió.

El abogado hizo lo mismo, recordó que el Inspector Gumshoe le prestó el detector de metales y con eso, pudo descubrir que aquella figura extraña que vio Lotta Hart varada en el lago no era nada más que el muñeco desinflado del Samurái de Acero. Y todo fue obra de Larry Burtz, ya conocen el dicho "Si algo huele mal, pregúntaselo a Burtz. Él lo sabrá".

-Vaya, este lugar es distinto comparado hace 10 años –se atrevió a comentar el abogado al mirar su alrededor, todavía no podía creer que estaba en un lugar lujoso que nunca pensó que lo instalarían aquí.

-Lo inauguraron hace unos meses atrás, es un restaurante de diferentes temáticas de comida… creo que hoy eligieron comidas relacionadas de mar –al mirar el rostro confundido del abogado, Edgeworth continuó- No me lo preguntes, no encuentro explicación alguna sobre comidas de mar en este restaurante situado en el lago.

Phoenix tan sólo asintió y al mirar en la carta del menú, especialmente en el precio, quedó boquiabierto.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó incrédulo.

-Baja la voz, Phoenix –le siseó el fiscal.

-Vaya, un precio así por un plato de moluscos –expresó con una voz moderada el aludido.

-No te preocupes por el precio, ya que es nuestra cita yo lo pagaré –se ofreció el fiscal con un encogimiento de hombros- Y no lo niegues, a juzgar por tu expresión, está muy claro que no tienes la cantidad suficiente para pagar la comida.

-P-pero, Miles –el abogado quería decir que el precio era mucho peor que lo que cobraba en Très Bien, aquel ridículamente rosa restaurante francés que cobraba caro por unos platos sosos.

-No tengo ningún problema en pagarlo, Phoenix –le sonrió asegurándole que estaba bien- Puedes elegir lo que quieras.

El pelinegro aun estupefacto, se dignó a hacerle caso al fiscal y se fijó en el menú que ilustraba en la carta. Mientras tanto, sus ojos se enfocaron en el lago iluminado por la luz lunar, en el ambiente cálido y sereno del restaurant y en Miles, concentrado viendo su menú.

Esto sí que fue un día de sorpresas tanto del Lago Gourd, aquel lugar que nunca pensó que volvería poner el pie desde aquel fatídico caso que había tomado siendo un abogado novato y en Edgeworth, su antiguo rival y ahora su "novio" que le había preparado todo para su cita.

Tal vez, esto no haya sido nada malo. Tal vez, este lugar es ideal para comenzar de nuevo.

Tal vez, este lugar que sea perfecto para empezar desde cero y comenzar su vida junto con la persona que más amaba. Sonrió cálidamente, estaba agradecido por todo. Por Miles Edgeworth.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –miró el fiscal con cierta extrañeza de ver al abogado mirando perdidamente y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿E-eh? ¡Nada! –negó rápidamente con la cabeza para regresar a su menú- Ya hice mi elección.

-Bueno, también yo –le sonrió mientras llamaba al mozo y ordenaban la comida. La espera no iba a hacer larga, se dignaron a beber algo mientras charlaban de algún tema interesante para ambos y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua con sonrisas sinceras, sin importar si la noche pasaba volando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el otro lugar. En el Coliseo Sunshine, dentro del camerino de Klavier Gavin, Apollo quería morirse de vergüenza y si no podía, deseaba que apareciera un enorme hoyo en la tierra para que lo tragara vivo ahora mismo.

-¡Vamos Polly, te ves muy bien! –insistió la maga al ver la expresión de vergüenza pura en el rostro del joven abogado.

-_¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! Por lo menos no tienes que tener puesto "esto" _–no sabía cómo describir o qué expresar ante la indumentaria que estaba colocada en su cuerpo.

-Sr. Polly, en serio ¡se ve muy guapo con ese traje! –instó Pearl con sinceridad.

Apollo tenía puesto, ahora mismo, un traje (que no usaría ni aunque le pagaran con un billón de dólares) que el fiscal Gavin le había dado para que se cambiara. Más bien, el fiscal amablemente les pidió a las chicas que salieran y tras cerrarse la puerta, Klavier con una sonrisa maliciosa (que le dio un ataque de escalofríos al abogado pelicastaño) le quitó la ropa, al menos, sólo le pudo quitar el chaleco junto con la corbata y la camisa. Apollo se cambió solo el pantalón (para evitar que el fiscal lo pusiera también).

Todavía no podía borrar la sensación de los dedos curtidos y hábiles del fiscal rozar su piel por cada botón que desabrochaba su camisa blanca, sentía la piel de su mejilla quemarse como fuego ante aquella imagen.

El "traje" consistía una camiseta negra con hebillas metálicas, una chaqueta carmesí estilo príncipe a juzgar de su extravagante diseño y pantalones ajustados negros, lo único que conservaba eran su par de zapatos marrones tras haberse negado en ponerse las botas de cueros con picos.

Genial, su dignidad no podía vivir más por esto. Lo único que le faltaría es que apareciera el Sr. Wright para molestarlo con su humor retorcido.

Y la peor parte era que ahora que tenía puesto este traje ¡tenía que cantar en frente de todo el mundo!

Hundió sus hombros aún más.

-¡Ánimo, Sr. Polly! ¡Usted puede! –Pearl le sonrió genuinamente, al menos ella a diferencia de Trucy lo decía con total sinceridad sin poner ninguna malicia o alguna intención oculta.

-¡Polly nosotros te animaremos en el público! Pearls, el Sr. Sombrero y yo estaremos apoyándote –Trucy parecía estar entusiasmada y ansiosa por ver al abogado cantar junto con su ídolo- ¡Te animaremos igual si haces algo vergonzoso!

-Gracias, Trucy. Muchas gracias –pronunció el abogado sarcásticamente por lo último. Genial, doble genial. Ahora estaba de lo más avergonzado y nervioso que antes.

-Tienes que animarte, Polly. El fiscal Gavin cuenta con usted, esto sería una gran oportunidad para impresionarlo y considerarte un "novio" perfecto –

-¡No soy su novio! –gritó el abogado exaltado ante la pequeña declaración de la maga, sin poder evitar ocultar el sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

-¡No se avergüence en ocultarlo, Sr. Polly! –Pearl le habló seriamente con una determinación ardiendo en sus ojos tiernos- Estamos apoyando de su "romance secreto" con el Sr. Príncipe, así que ¡no tenga miedo en demostrarlo!

Si el rostro del joven abogado era, hace unos instantes, rojo intenso ahora era mucho más profundo que el color de la chaqueta que tenía puesta.

-¿C-cómo nosotros…? Q-q-qui-ero decir…él…yo… b-bueno –Apollo pronunció entrecortadamente como si le costara, ahora mismo, hablar correctamente ante aquella declaración venida de la médium.

Sin embargo, para cierto alivio, apareció el fiscal por la puerta del camerino después de haber hablado con el director de escena que extendiera un poco más el receso.

-¿Estás listo ahora, Herr Frente? –al mirarlo de cerca, el fiscal pudo notar el rostro bien rojo de su rival- Herr Frente, ¿estás bien? Te ves demasiado rojo de lo normal.

-¡Estoy bien! –le gritó precipitadamente usando sus "Cuerdas de Acero".

-Recht* ¡Ese es el espíritu! Porque dentro de un rato tenemos que ir a la escena y listos para dar caña, ja –pronunció el fiscal su eslogan.

Ante el anuncio, Trucy y Pearl se encaminaron por la puerta del espectáculo.

-¡Mucha suerte, Sr. Polly! –animó la médium.

-¡Y no te olvides que te estaremos apoyando desde la sala de conciertos! –dicho esto, ambas desaparecieron por la puerta dejando solos a ambos hombres.

-¿Listo para dar caña ahora, Herr Frente? –preguntó el fiscal al ver que ya todo estaba preparado, se preguntaba si su rival podía manejar esto, era algo que le intrigaba. Puede que Apollo le gane en los juicios pero no en el concierto, a Klavier le resultó divertido cuando le cambió de ropa (hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y no tirarse encima del abogado para besarlo).

Tratando de no pensar en la posible vergüenza que podría pasar y si estar listo significaba fingir tener una fiebre mortal o arrancarse los ojos para poder salir de esta, entonces sí. Estaba listo.

-¡Estoy bien! –le respondió con un grito.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, ja –pronunció el fiscal sonriendo con aprobación, Apollo hizo todo lo posible en evitar sonrojarse otra vez.

Tu-tump Tu-tump

No. otra vez no. esta vez dejaría de pensar en los desbocados latidos cardíacos de su corazón y enfocarse en lo que vendría a continuación.

Una vez entre los bastidores, Apollo estaba temblando como gelatina. En el aire se podía escuchar murmullos estrépitos por parte de las fanes ubicadas en la sala de concierto y luces centrados en el escenario, ahora mismo se sentía como un novato antes de comenzar un juicio.

En estos momentos, Apollo se preguntaba cómo el fiscal Gavin o Lamiroir podían con esto. Claro, ellos son cantantes profesionales (como lo diría su jefe y Trucy) con experiencia mientras él es un novato completamente, no ha cantado en público (y no cuenta esa parte que Trucy y Pearl lo escucharon a escondidas) y podía especular que su voz no era nada atractiva como la de Klavier cuando cantaba.

Se tensó al instante en cuanto sintió un brazo fuerte rodear su hombro, al mirar a la persona, se relajó al ver que era Klavier.

-Esta es tu primera vez ¿nein, Herr Frente? –inquirió recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del susodicho- Descuida, estoy seguro que cualquier sonido que haga me gustará y mucho.

Apollo no sabía si sentirse halagado que sea su rival quien lo diga, ignorando si sonó sugestiva, o cuestionarse si las fanes le agradarán escuchar su voz. Sus Cuerdas de Acero.

Klavier al notarlo vacilante decidió tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes, yo te guiaré si tienes dudas en continuar –le sonrió de una manera suave y honesta que sólo lo demuestra ante el abogado- Tan sólo intenta seguir con la letra de la canción y sacar lo mejor de ti, ¿Sie verstehen*?

Escuchando las palabras del fiscal le resultaron un tranquilizante para su sistema nervioso, por primera vez para Apollo, se sentía agradecido que sea Klavier quien este en el escenario.

Sin más preámbulos asintió, para luego suspirar y cerrar los parpados para abrirlos con determinación.

-Recht*, entonces ¡a escena! –inesperadamente, al menos para Apollo, recibió un pequeño empujó causando que saliera de golpe en el escenario. Las luces no tardaron para apagarse y enfocarse en él y en Klavier.

El fiscal, a diferencia de él, se encontraba fresco e igual de relajado como siempre. Tomó el micrófono para hablar al público.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –recibió varios gritos de afirmación del público, Apollo se sentía agradecido en tener tapones para oídos que le ofrecieron los staff antes de comenzar con el concierto- ¿Están listos para el rock? –nuevamente recibió muchos gritos de un Sí rotundo- Bien, porque les voy a presentar a un artista invitado que cantará mi nueva canción. Él es mi rival en la corte y un gran abogado ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Apollo Justice!

Todo el público lo recibieron con gritos de emoción calurosa junto con varios aplausos resonando en el aire, Apollo no pudo evitar avergonzarse tan sólo se dignó a saludar con la mano y con una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro. Entre el público pudo avistar a Trucy, Pearl y el Sr. Sombrero sonriéndoles con entusiasmo que decía "¡Tú puedes, Polly!"; al menos, sus animadoras estaban con él.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto vio las luces bailar a su alrededor y el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica tronar armoniosamente en sus oídos, esa era señal que comenzaba la canción.

Klavier en el micrófono escuchaba atentamente la música creada por la guitarra usando como guía para cantar su parte.

**"A beautiful lie"** Klavier Gavin (ex The Gavinners) ft. Apollo Justice

**Lie awake in bed at Night**

**And think about your life**

**Do you want to be different?**

**Try to let goof the truth**

**The battles of your youth**

'**cause this is just a game**

…**...**

**Despierto por la noche acostado**

**En mi cama**

**Y pienso sobre tu vida**

**¿Quieres ser diferente?**

**Intento llegar a la verdad**

**De las batallas de tu juventud**

**Porque esto es solo un juego**

…

**It's a beautiful lie**

**It's a perfect denial**

**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**

**So beautiful, beautiful lie **

**Makes me**

…**..**

**Es una bella mentira**

**Una perfecta negación**

**Tan bella mentira para creer**

**Tan bella, bella mentira**

…

Apollo se tensó porque llegó su turno para cantar la otra parte de la canción, al principio emitió un pequeño ruido de torpeza pero consiguió atrapar a tiempo la letra.

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened_

_Last_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much the same_

'_cause this is just a game_

…

_Es el momento para olvidar el_

_Pasado_

_Para lavar lo vivido_

_Escondida detrás de esta cara vacía_

_No preguntes demasiado lo mismo_

_Porque esto es solo un juego_

…_..._

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie_

_Makes me_

…

_Es una bella mentira_

_Una perfecta negación_

_Tan bella mentira para creer_

_Tan bella, bella mentira_

_Que me mantiene_

…_..._

Klavier podía opinar que las chicas no estaban ocupadas, Apollo no tenía una mala voz cuando cantaba, le faltaría cierta práctica pero sonaba mucho mejor que cuando gritaba con sus Cuerdas de Acero. Incluso podía decir que le sonaba mucho mejor que el de Lamiroir o Juniper cuando las escucharon cantar "Serenata de la guitarra".

Apollo sintió que el fiscal lo miraba, por la sonrisa pintada en su rostro era indicio que estaba bien y vio que le hacía un pequeño gesto discreto que se moviera. El abogado al verlo, el fiscal era el único que se movía en el escenario, en cuanto él lo describiría como una estatua.

-Herr Frente, grita más fuerte –el abogado lo miró dudoso, el fiscal tan sólo le sonrió- Confía en mí, vas muy bien –

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo y tratar de no pensar en nada para evitar vergüenzas, comenzó a caminar en el escenario mientras cantaba con Klavier y decidió poner en uso a sus Cuerdas de Acero para gritar.

_**Lie… beautiful…ohhhhh**_

…_**..**_

_**Mentira… bella… Oh**_

…_**..**_

Luego de los solos de otros instrumentos, Apollo sentía que estaba disfrutando de esto y Klavier, viéndolo de cerca, se veía genial en el escenario. Su voz… sonaba mejor desde este punto, incluso esta canción le estaba gustando mucho más que "Serenata de la guitarra" de Lamiroir.

**Everyone's looking at me**

**I'm running 'round in circles**

**(plagued with)**

_A quiet desperation's building_

_Higher_

_**I've got to remember this is just a game**_

…...

**Todo el mundo me está mirando**

**Estoy corriendo en círculos (afligido)**

_Una tranquila desesperación está creciendo_

_**Tengo que recordar que esto es solo un juego**_

…

_**So beautiful, beautiful**_

_**It's a beautiful lie (x4)**_

…_**..**_

_**Tan bella, bella mentira**_

_**En una bella mentira (x4)**_

…

El grito daba gritos salvajemente acalorados de emociones puras e intensas, estaban disfrutando de la canción que les resultaba impresionante y lo mejor de todo es que se sentía caliente, en ver dos hombres cantando y rondando en el escenario peligrosamente como chitas listos para atacar, pero al mismo tiempo trabajando en una armonía sincronizada. Les encantó, Trucy junto con Pearl y el Sr. Sombrero no era la excepción. Ambas junto con el público gritaban emocionadas mientras cantaban y saltaban al compás de la canción, que estaba llegando a la última parte.

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**It's a perfect denial**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me.**_

…_**..**_

_**Es una bella mentira**_

_**Una perfecta negación**_

_**Tan bella mentira para creer**_

_**Tan bella, bella mentira**_

_**Que me mantiene**_

…_**..**_

Unas simples y lentas notas del piano resonaron en el aire, para así dar fin con la canción del fiscal y del abogado con resultados muy buenos y satisfactorios.

El público gritó mucho más salvajes que nunca, señal que la canción "A beautiful lie" fue un éxito total.

Apollo jadeó cuando finalmente la canción ha terminado, jamás pensó que tenía que gritar tanto de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Aun así, se sentía satisfecho por la actuación, no fue tan terrible como había imaginado al principio.

Klavier miró al abogado, tenía que admitir que lo dejó fascinado. A pesar que no tenga experiencia alguna o no haya hecho ni una sola práctica con respecto a música, debía admitir que lo había hecho muy bien. Dios, en el escenario era malditamente lindo que apenas podía contenerse.

Una vez en los bastidores, Apollo le sonrió alegremente.

-Ah, Klav- ¡! –sus palabras murieron en el aire al sentir que el fiscal lo tomaba por la nuca para besarlo apasionadamente. El abogado hizo un débil intento por separarse, pero los labios de Klavier se sentían suaves con los suyos… esta vez, en vez de rechazarlo, se resignó y espontáneamente rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos para disfrutar del beso. No era para tanto, ¡solamente cantó en el escenario para reemplazar a alguien, nada más!

Al separarse sin aire ambos, Apollo decidió hablar.

-Eso quiere decir que fue muy bueno –

El fiscal le sonrió genuinamente- Fue algo más que bueno, me cautivaste por completo, Apollo –el abogado se tensó en cuanto dijo su nombre, a pesar que esta no era la primera vez- No sabía que eras malditamente lindo en el escenario.

-No fue nada, solamente seguí las instrucciones y –Klavier lo besó nuevamente haciéndolo callar, Apollo se puso más rojo que nunca para separarlo con suavidad- Oye, aquí no ¡Hay personas! –aunque en el entorno parecían que estaban ensimismados en sus tareas que haberse enfocado en dos chicos besándose.

En lugar de sentirse molesto por la interrupción, el fiscal le sonrió sugerentemente.

-Eso quiere decir que quieres hacerlo en otro lugar –su sonrisa se amplió aún más por la expresión avergonzada del joven abogado.

Apollo iba a replicar hasta que sintió que no estaban solos, tras su espalda se encontraban Trucy y Pearl. La maga tenía una sonrisa ampliamente brillante (parecida a la de su "papá") mientras la médium con parpados bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa.

-Sr. Polly y el Sr. Príncipe, ustedes… -Pearl no tardó en mirar con admiración y sonrojo mientras llevaba ambas manos en sus mejillas- Están teniendo su "momento especial" después de cantar juntos como pareja ¡Esto es tan romántico!

-¿Q-qué? B-bueno no…yo –Apollo intentó excusarse pero no encontraba palabras para salirse de esta.

-¡Estuvieron increíblemente impresionantes, Polly y fiscal Gavin! –la maga interrumpió al abogado- Ustedes sí que hacen un gran equipo en el escenario, ¡deberían hacer un dúo para la próxima!

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? –preguntó el abogado con incredulidad tragándose la vergüenza.

-Bueno, eso sí Apollo quiere y está dispuesto –le respondió el fiscal con una sonrisa brillante mientras tomaba al abogado por la cintura para apegarlo a su cuerpo.

-T-tú… ¿no estás bromeando, no? –se atrevió a preguntar el mencionado en un estado de shock ¡Solamente cantó una vez!

-Depende, ¿quieres? –cuestionó Klavier esperando una respuesta junto con las chicas. El abogado quedó en silencio unos segundos para meditarlo, ser un abogado defensor siempre fue su sueño y su mayor prioridad; sin importar que era solamente trabajo, estaba feliz y satisfecho con su vida. Pero, ahora sabía que su vida había cambiado ni bien cuando había debutado y podría ser que tal vez, no este nada mal con esto.

-Puede ser –le respondió con un tal vez. Con esa última palabra, las chicas dieron un grito de entusiasmo mientras Klavier le sonrió con orgullo para luego encaminarse juntos hacia un restaurante para celebrar con el éxito de ambos. Quizás no estaría mal si comenzara a ser cantante, ¿quién sabe? Podría ser interesante, tanto para Klavier como para Apollo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Diccionario alemán**

**Recht= **bien

**Sie verstehen= **entiendes

**Nein= **no

**Ja= **sí

**Herr= **Señor

**Fraülein= **señorita

* * *

**Aki les responderé sus reviews**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **Gracias, estoy contenta que el capítulo anterior te haya parecido increíble. Jeje Trucy cuidando a Polly, en lugar de Polly cuidando a Trucy, quise darle un toque de humor con eso. Bueno, Phoenix hace días que no ve a Edgey, no estaría mal hacer una pequeña escapada para ver su novio ¿no? :3 y Klavi siendo directo con Polly me pareció tierno y muy divertido jeje XD ¡Ya quiero ver lo que pasará con tu fic! Hace mucho que no lo subes ¿qué pasó? Ó_Ò y ¡muchas gracias!, por suerte los exámenes me fueron bien la mayoría jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y haya sido de tu agrado, perdón si me he tardado mucho en subirlo ^_^

**Ashery24: **Me alegro que te haya gustado las escenas de las parejas, especialmente las de KlApollo que son mis favoritas (me da mucha gracia en poner a Polly avergonzado y volviéndose loco por sus sentimientos confusos por Klavi) y que tanto Phoenix y Polly tengan la misma reacción respecto a sus situaciones "amorosas" es un headcanon mío *inserta una sonrisa* (bueno, al menos eso lo veo yo si las parejas llegaran a ser yaoi). Ah, y lo de Apollo que besó a Klavier fue una sorpresa mía ¿te gustó? Y lo de se han besado ¡finalmente lo hicieron! XD

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy amigos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Underword**


	8. Chapter 8: el caso del plan

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright… ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies. Yaoi y Yuri.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (Mitsurugi Reiji/Miles Edgeworth x Naruhodo Ryuuichii/Phoenix Wright), KyOdoroki (Garyuu Kyouya/Klavier Gavin x Odoroki Housuke/Apollo Justice). Secundarias: JuniThena (Morizumi Shinobu/Juniper Woods x Kidzuki Kokone/Athena Cykes), TruPearl (Naruhodo Minuki/Trucy Wright x Harumi Ayasato/Pearl Fey).**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Widget hablando (están en negrita)**

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: Uf! Después de escribir y pensar y morirme de frío finalmente terminé con el capítulo 8. ¿Cómo están? Siento haberles hecho esperar mucho tiempo, no se me dio la idea antes para terminar de escribirlo pero finalmente he decidido publicarlo después de tanto tiempo fuera. Como verán en este capítulo es sobre las chicas, por lo tanto, verán cierto Yuri. Normalmente me gusta leer y escribir Yaoi, pero lo he estado probando cuando publiqué fic's como "La serenata de la guitarra" y "Beso nocturno" donde la pareja que escribí era sobre JuniThena y ahora estarán también el TruPearl, como vieron esto es medio un capítulo relleno y también verán que he hecho ciertos cameos a otros videojuegos de Ace Attorney. En el siguiente capítulo volverán nuestras parejas Yaoi favoritas y esta vez con nuevas sorpresas.**

**Espero que les guste este capi, especialmente a Ashery24. esto es para ti.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso del plan·**

**17 de Abril, 10:30 a.m.**

**Agencia Polivalente Wright**

Era una hermosa mañana en la Agencia Polivalente Wright, una muy hermosa tanto que había mucha paz y quietud en la misma. En el aire se escuchaba el alegre tarareo de unas adolescentes mientras una de ellas vertía una cantidad moderada de agua a la planta.

-Aquí tienes tu agua, Charley –pronunció alegremente la maga. Se sentía contenta, hoy no había clases para ella, así que aprovechaba el día para limpiar un poco la oficina mientras su papá, Polly y Athena fueron a preparar casos.

-El ambiente se siente muy agradable, ¿no, Trucy? –preguntó la joven médium, quien ayudaba con la ordenanza de los muebles de la sala. Y claro, también estaba la amiga de la maga, Pearl Fey.

-Se siente tan pacífico –comentó la maga con una sonrisa hasta que, su expresión se tornó pensativa y un poco preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo, Trucy? –preguntó la joven médium dejando un rato su labor al notar el cambio de su amiga.

-He notado que papá y Polly son muy felices con el Sr. Edgeworth y fiscal Gavin, hacen una linda pareja juntos –

-Tienes razón, es muy hermoso ver que cada uno tienen su "pareja especial" –afirmó Pearl con una expresión soñadora- Pero, ¿acaso te preocupa mucho eso? –

-Pues…a pesar que estén juntos, ellos no pueden estar juntos todo el tiempo –ante la expresión desentendida de la médium, la maga decidió continuar- Me refiero, debido a sus labores tienen muy poco tiempo para estar juntos… el Sr. Edgeworth es el Fiscal General y siempre está muy ocupado, cada vez que papá está libre, no tiene tiempo para él…-

-Sí, eso es terrible para el Sr. Nick y el Sr. Edgeworth –asintió sintiendo mucha pena por los adultos.

-No sólo ellos…Polly ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente y más aún con el fiscal Gavin cerca…-

-Es porque están en el amor, Trucy. El Sr. Polly le gusta mucho el Sr. Príncipe y le cuesta mucho expresarlo –

-Es por esa razón… Polly es muy terco y orgulloso para admitir que le gusta al fiscal Gavin…-

-Eso también es un problema –asintió Pearl con el ceño levemente fruncido- Si pudiéramos hacer algo por ellos…

De repente, la maga le dio una idea brillante.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Trucy sobresaltando a su amiga.

-¿Q-Qué es, Trucy? –

-¡Es una brillante idea, Pearls! ¡Eres una genio! –halagó provocando la que médium se sonrojara por el cumplido- ¡Tenemos que trazar un plan para que ellos estén juntos! –

-¿Y… cómo lo haremos? –cuestionó la susodicha mordiéndose levemente su pulgar como señal de inseguridad.

-Es fácil, podemos arreglar una especie de cita especial para cada uno de ellos… -

-¿Cita especial? ¿Cómo una velada romántica dices? –agregó captando la idea.

-Sí, una velada romántica para papá con el Sr. Edgeworth y para Polly con fiscal Gavin –

-Trucy, para que sea una velada romántica tendría que ser en un lugar inolvidable y único. Un lugar donde uno lo pueda disfrutar tanto que lo guardaría como un recuerdo especial en sus corazones, el ambiente tiene que ser perfecto para ambos –sugirió Pearl sintiendo emoción pura ante la idea que estaba formando en su mente.

-Pearls, eso sonó romántico –halagó la maga sintiendo una enorme y agradable calidez en su pecho, sin darse cuenta que se había sonrojado.

-Gracias –agradeció tímidamente con un rubor tierno en su rostro- Toda pareja especial tienen que tener un lugar especial.

-Es cierto, pero… -Trucy puso su pose pensativa por unos minutos- ¿En qué lugar se supone que sería perfecto para una cita? –

-Hmm… ¿En el Trés Bien? –

-Al restaurante francés que papá fue hace mucho… creo que no es buena idea. Recuerdo que dijo que el lugar cobraba caro por unos platos que, según él, estaban sosos y Polly le enferma lugares que estén ridículamente rosa… si viera algo así, se sentiría incómodo –la maga a pesar que la decoración del restaurante le parecía bonito, no era conveniente para su padre ni para Apollo. La razón sería que ambos estaban cortos de dinero, no les gustaba lugares que se vieran excesivamente romántico y podía sospechar que ambos estarían incómodos- Qué tal… ¿el Parque People? –

-Creo que me dijiste que ocurrió un crimen ahí cuando investigabas con el Sr. Polly –le recordó Pearl.

-Tienes razón, además Polly y Klavier ya estuvieron ahí antes…-acordó la maga recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga.

Esto sería muy largo, al menos tienen todo el tiempo que quieren para seguir buscando el lugar perfecto para ambas parejas masculinas.

Tan sólo esperaban que no les demorara mucho hasta que Phoenix junto con Apollo y Athena regresaran.

* * *

**17 de Abril, 11:36 a.m.**

**Sala nº 4**

**Palacio de Justicia**

Considero al acusado

**No culpable**

Los vítores y gritos de victoria en la audiencia no se hicieron esperar junto con los confetis volando por los aires tras el veredicto del juez.

Nuevamente la defensa parte de la Agencia Polivalente Wright consiguió otra victoria por parte de los jóvenes abogados.

-¡Yuju! Very Good* ¡Otra victoria por parte de la única e inigualable Agencia Polivalente Wright! –exclamó una muy excitada Athena mientras realizaba signos de paz.

-Shh, baja la voz Athena. Nos están mirando raro –Apollo trató de calmar la infinita emoción que irradiaba su compañera.

-Oh, Gott*. No tienes que ser aguafiestas, Apollo –expresó la joven abogada cruzando los brazos- Deberías estar contento que hayamos ganado otra vez. **Sí, es verdad **–se escuchó la voz de Widget pronunciar de su collar.

-Ganar no es más importante que llegar a la verdad y que salváramos a otro inocente –el abogado sentía mucha pena que el cliente a pesar de haber sido declarado "no culpable", perdió su carrera al ver que su jefe fue el verdadero asesino. Ahora que lo pensaba, la situación le parecía muy familiar.

-Oye, Apollo. Parece que alguien te está buscando –

-¿Uh? ¿De quién habl- ¡! –al girar su cabeza por la puerta, se congeló de inmediato al reconocer a la persona. No era nada más ni nada menos que el ¡fiscal Gavin!

-Guten tag, Meine Frente –pronunció el fiscal rubio con una sonrisa y ojos mucho más brillantes que sus joyas provocando que el joven abogado se sintiera nervioso y avergonzado para luego dignarse a mirar el suelo.

Miles de preguntas formulaban en su cabeza, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta para cada una y en su mente, no tardó en reproducir la escena del concierto que había participado hace una semana. Todavía podía recordar aquel momento como si fuera ayer: la noche del concierto junto con Trucy y Pearl, él junto a la ruidosa y escandalosa multitud, la visita en el camerino de Klavier, la noticia que su artista invitado le canceló el concierto, la sugerencia de Klavier de cantar con él la nueva canción, él ahora en el escenario bajo las luces junto con Klavier cantando con gritos y mucha pasión y después… Klavier besándolo apasionadamente.

Apollo sintió el rostro arder al recordar aquel momento.

-Oh, Apollo –exclamó Athena con sorpresa- ¡**Estás muy rojo como tomate! **

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? No, no no no y ¡no! –pronunció precipitadamente el abogado- ¡No es cierto, Athena!

-No tienes que ponerte tímido conmigo Herr Frente, después de todo, estamos mucho más unido que nunca ¿nein? –pronunció Klavier con naturalidad sin dejar de sonreír.

-B-Bu-bueno…yo… quiero decir… tú –Apollo no dejaba de balbucear torpemente- Es que esto…

-Los voy a dejar solos ahora, tortereaux –pronunció Athena sonriendo divertida por la situación de su compañero, quien la miró alarmado.

-¡Espera! No tienes que dejarme so –

-C'mon, Apollo –la abogada pelinaranja lo miró con las manos en su cadera- Ya estás grande como para cuidarte solo, además para eso tienes a tu novio. Así que nos vemos –se despidió la abogada- **Auf Wiedersehen!**

-Pe-pero –

La pelinaranja no le dejó la oportunidad a su compañero ya que salió por la puerta de la sala y la cerró tras sí.

Apollo estaba perdido.

-Ahora, Meine Frente –la cercanía de Klavier lo estaba poniendo mucho más nervioso que nunca- Podemos pasar nuestro tiempo ahora que estamos solos.

El joven abogado tragó duro.

No podía escaparse de esta.

Cielos, ¿dónde se fue su compañera ahora? ¿Por qué su jefe no aparece cuando uno lo necesita?

* * *

Athena caminaba por la ciudad tranquilamente. Había sido una buena idea dejar a su compañero con su "novio", no quería sentirse incómoda por la situación que ambos compartirían, aunque sabiendo que Apollo era alguien sumamente renuente y no muy fan del romance.

Pero también, necesitaba hacer algo ahora que estaba desocupada. El caso no fue para nada complicado y derrotaron fácilmente al fiscal Gaspen Payne, no era para extrañarse. Después de todo, enfrentarse contra Gaspen era igual que haberse enfrentado contra el ex "mata novatos", Winston.

Athena se preguntaba si Gaspen debería tomar otro empleo porque siendo fiscal, con las derrotas que ha tenido últimamente (que fueron el equipo de abogados de la Agencia polivalente) podía especular que no ganaba nada.

Igual, decidió olvidarse del asunto con un encogimiento de hombros. No era algo que le concernía, después de todo.

-_A ver, si mal no recuerdo la tienda de flores tendría que estar por aquí cerca_ –se dijo la pelinaranja mientras cruzaba por las calles junto con otros transeúntes una vez que el semáforo estaba, ahora, en rojo para los vehículos. Como toda ciudad de Los Ángeles estaba lleno de gente acompañado de diversos ruidos que se mezclaban con el aire y el insoportable olor a humo de los escapes. En estos momentos, la abogada estaba agradecida que haya podido superar sus problemas auditivos y podía caminar despreocupadamente en lugares a donde deambulaban la gente.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse extraña por sus oídos desnudos de los cascos que acostumbraba usar cuando niña. Esos cascos que su madre lo había hecho para ella…

La pelinaranja no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza al recordar a su madre difunta. Y pensar que, por aquel entonces, creyó que la utilizaba como conejillo de indias y había odiado esos cascos que le había dado, cuando en verdad todo lo que hizo fue para ayudar con sus problemas auditivos y que pudiera disfrutar una vida como los otros niños.

Se sintió culpable por haberle menospreciado y no haberle agradecido antes de perderla para siempre. Su madre Metis, a pesar de ser muy poco expresiva, era consciente de sus problemas y usaba sus conocimientos para ayudarla.

Se detuvo para mirar el cielo, quería… quería decir muchas cosas a su madre… quería pedirle perdón y que finalmente, su alma podía descansar ahora que el incidente UR- 1 haya sido resuelto.

Su querido amigo Simon Blackquill estaba libre de todas las culpas y ella sentía feliz que todo aquello ha terminado.

Se detuvo en frente de una tienda que afuera había diversas muestras de flores bien cuidadas y atadas en ramos de muchos colores, Athena no pudo contener el entusiasmo y fascinación al verlas.

Al entrar por la tienda, el perfume natural de las flores llegó a su nariz de manera placentera y sus ojos recibieron grandes cantidades de texturas y colores.

Después de saludar a la señora que atendía con una sonrisa, la abogada se adentró para examinar y averiguar cuáles comprar.

Había diversos tipos de flores al igual que sus aromas y colores. Había flores blancas como Lirios, Gardenias, Jazmines, Crisantemos combinados con rosas rojas, gerberas naranjas, azucenas silvestres y otra sección donde podías combinar lo que quieras.

Athena apenas podía detenerse a pensar con cuál combinarlas. Estaba muy fascinada por la belleza que estaba a sus ojos.

-Son tan preciosas –expresó con los ojos amplios de admiración- **Very beautiful!**

Después de unos largos ratos, Athena finalmente decidió por la sección de flores amarillas, el amarillo era su color favorito también de su madre. Tomó algunos tulipanes amarillos que eran sus favoritos y los combinó con algunos narcisos y unos girasoles…

Girasoles…de sólo verlas le recordaba mucho a cierta persona que ha estado rondando en sus pensamientos últimamente.

-_Junie…_ -se dijo para sí.

-¿Thena? –una voz bastante familiar para la abogada rompió con la tranquilidad de la atmosfera.

La abogada se congeló, tardó unos segundos para voltear su rostro encontrándose con…

-¿Junie? –

Sí, su mejor amiga de la infancia Juniper Woods estaba frente a sus ojos. Lo más sorprendente fue verla en su ropa informal completamente distinta a lo que solía usar. A diferencia de su indumentaria anterior, Juniper usaba un vestido sencillo con estampados de girasoles cuyo largo llegaba hasta sus rodillas, un abrigo ligero de lana color rosa claro, zapatos color marrón y en lugar de trenzas largas con sombrero enorme, tenía el cabello suelto y un girasol prendido en su cabeza (como suele llevarlo cuando asiste a la academia).

Tenía que admitir que su amiga se veía muy bonita con ese look, era… completamente distinta a comparación de su look anterior. La sencillez le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Qué tal, Thena? –saludó la pelicastaña con una sonrisa sincera, a diferencia de las sonrisas que solía dar a Apollo, se veía más confiada cuando estaba con ella. La pelinaranja no pudo evitar embobarse al admirar aquella sonrisa.

-B-Bien…Ve-ry good, Junie –respondió entre balbuceos- Haz venido a comprar flores –la pelinaranja se regañó por haber hecho una pregunta tan obvia.

-Sí, quería conseguir unas flores para la mamá de Hugh porque dentro de tres días va ser su cumpleaños –Juniper le respondió despreocupadamente mostrando un ramo de flores de gerberas fucsias, rosas y rojas en la mano- Hugh estaba ocupado con sus estudios así que me pidió que las comprara.

-Ya veo, son muy bonitas –comentó Athena al admirarlas, tenía que admitir que Juniper siempre tuvo un buen gusto en el tema de la botánica sobre todo en las decoraciones o cuando se trataba de regalar flores, después de todo era una de sus aficiones.

-Gracias –agradeció ruborizada mientras sonreía tímidamente- Tus flores se ven preciosas, Thena –le parecía una combinación armoniosa de colores amarillos en las flores, justo era el color favorito de su mejor amiga y le agradaba mucho que haya elegido su flor favorita: el girasol. Por una extraña razón, sentía una agradable calidez en su pecho- ¿Para quienes son? –se atrevió a preguntar la castaña con curiosidad.

Fue en ese momento en que el semblante de Athena se volvió triste, la castaña lo notó, no hacía falta ver el cambio de color de Widget, conocía muy bien a Athena desde niña y se sintió mal por haberle preguntado.

-Thena –cuestionó con preocupación, hizo un ademán para disculparse pero la pelinaranja le interrumpió.

-Te lo diré cuando paguemos nuestras flores y estemos en un lugar más tranquilo, ok –rogó la abogada con una tenue sonrisa, Juniper vio que su sonrisa era forzada y algo andaba mal, pero no dijo nada y decidió acatar su pedido.

Ambas pagaron sus flores y salieron de la tienda despidiéndose de la señora, caminaron por la ciudad tranquilamente y en un silencio que le resultaba, incómodo para ambas chicas. Una vez que estaban caminando en la vereda donde había muy poca gente, Athena decidió romper el hielo.

-Junie…-llamó recibiendo la atención de la castaña, quien la miraba con cierta preocupación e incertidumbre- La razón por la que te pedí que nos alejáramos es porque… -le costaba mucho decir aquello, pero no podía ocultarlo ni mucho menos a su mejor amiga. Así que suspiró- Esas flores son para mi mamá –dijo finalmente- Quiero visitarla, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Juniper la miró preocupada, sabía que hablar sobre la difunta madre de Athena era un tema muy delicado. Cuando se enteró con más detalle sobre el caso del incidente UR-1, supo la razón por la que Athena no apareció más en su vida.

A pesar de las circunstancias que han traspasado, sobre todo para Phoenix Wright y los demás, finalmente han encontrado al verdadero asesino y al responsable que estaba tras todo esos incidentes ocurridos. Juniper se sintió muy tranquila cuando liberaron a Athena, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que su mejor amiga era inocente.

Sin embargo, por más que el caso haya sido resuelto había dejado cicatrices en Athena y estaba segura que esas viejas heridas tardaban mucho en sanar.

-Thena yo… -pronunció la castaña con dificultad, pero estaba segura que su amiga querría estar sola en estos momentos para hablar con su madre, lo entendía bien- Creo que debería irme… -hizo ademán para despedirse, pero, una mano sosteniendo con cuidado su brazo detuvo su acción.

Juniper giró su vista encontrándose con la mirada suplicante de Athena.

-Por favor, quédate –rogó la abogada con una mirada de profunda tristeza que atrapó a la castaña con la guardia baja- Quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor.

No necesitaba guiarse por los colores que teñía en Widget, conocía muy bien a la joven abogada con sólo mirar sus ojos, no iba a negarse. La necesitaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para que Athena vuelva a sonreír.

Este sentimiento que tenía ahora mismo era distinto comparado con lo que sintió con Apollo, Juniper tarde había caído en cuenta que tuvo un flechazo con él y ahora, era mejor continuar con su vida.

Sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba en paz. Sentía algo extraño y agradable cada vez que pensaba en Athena.

-No te preocupes, Thena –le calmó con tranquilidad- Estaré aquí contigo.

-Gracias, Junie –le sonrió dulcemente provocando que la chica se sonrojara y sintiera su corazón latir erráticamente.

Tu-tump Tu-tump

-No hay de qué, Thena –le devolvió con una sonrisa cálida.

¿Qué era este sentimiento?

Las dos se encaminaron juntas, esta vez en un silencio agradable, hacia el tranquilo cementerio que no se encontraba muy lejos.

* * *

**17 de Abril, 12:25 a.m.**

**Agencia Polivalente Wright**

-Al Eldoon's Noodle –sugirió Pearl- es un lugar ideal para una cita casual.

-Mmm…Papá no tiene ningún problema, Polly y el Sr. Gavin tampoco. Sin embargo, el Sr. Edgeworth no es un fan de los ramen salados del Sr. Noodle –afirmó Trucy- Recuerdo que papá lo invitó a comer una vez y cuando lo probó, el Sr. Edgeworth dijo que no volverá a pisar ese lugar otra vez. Tampoco parece buena idea el Circo Berry o Global Studios.

-Esto es… mucho más difícil de lo que creí –concluyó la médium bajando los hombros en señal de rendición.

-Tiene que haber otro lugar más –insistió la maga alzando sus puños con determinación, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Quería ayudar a su padre y a Polly en sus relaciones, como todo un mago, debe usar su magia para sacar sonrisas a sus espectadores- Tiene que haber un lugar donde no se nos haya ocurrido antes, algo que hemos pasado por alto.

Hace unas horas atrás, Trucy había depositado en el escritorio de su padre un mapa junto con guías turísticos y algunos otros panfletos de lugares y espectáculos que habían obtenido hace unos pocos días. Y esperaba encontrar algún lugar ideal para las citas de ambas parejas masculinas, pero, habían descartado la mayoría que conocieron después de ver varios pros y contras.

La joven médium miraba con detenimiento todas las "pruebas" que habían obtenido junto con los nombres tachados de la lista, ahora que se fijaba muy bien en su amiga, cuando estaba seria y pensativa se parecía mucho al Sr. Nick y por una manera, un tanto inexplicable, le parecía muy linda tan sólo verla.

La médium nunca antes se sintió atraída por alguien, la razón era que en su aldea nunca hubo niños de su edad, por lo tanto nunca tuvo amigos que no fuera Maya "la mística", su prima que la quería como hermana mayor. En su corta niñez no había entendido mucho las cosas debido a su edad, las aventuras que vivió junto con su prima y el Sr. Nick han sido lo más emocionante y divertido. A causa que la mayoría de los hombres se marchaban de la aldea Kurain, Pearl nunca había conocido o visto antes lo que era el verdadero romance, después que su padre haya abandonado a su madre nunca quiso caer en la realidad que el "amor" no existía.

Al principio, había insistido que el Sr. Nick y su prima eran "pareja especial" y debían quedarse juntos por siempre. Había creído aquello, pero, cuando Maya y ella regresaron a la aldea y crecido a una edad un poco más madura que antes, recibió una explicación de su prima que no había nada entre el abogado y ella.

Pearl no quiso entenderlo, pero Maya le había explicado bien que la relación entre ella y el abogado era como amigos-hermanos nada más. También le explicó la razón por la que el Sr. Nick no estaba enamorado de su prima, era porque él tenía un "enamoramiento secreto" con el Sr. Edgeworth.

Después de oír la historia sobre cómo el Sr. Nick se "enamoró" del Sr. Edgeworth y por esa razón se había hecho abogado, Pearl rápidamente aceptó con gusto y entusiasmo aquella hermosa historia de amor. Ahora veía porque tanto el abogado le decía con calma que no había nada entre él y su prima. La joven médium se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado en aquel momento pensando que fue "infiel" con Maya, la mística.

Volviendo lo de ahora, sentía algo raro pero nada desagradable o incómodo cuando estaba con Trucy. Se sentía cálida con muchas mariposas en el estómago y una felicidad brotar en su interior.

Pearl se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza, no era el momento para distraerse ¡tenía que pensar un lugar romántico y que sea "especial" por el bien de las "parejas especiales"!

Concentrarse y pensar.

La médium no era la única con una crisis emocional. Trucy estaba en las mismas condiciones.

La maga hace unos meses estaba desarrollando emociones extrañas, últimamente, la ha estado acosando desde que Pearl llegó desde su aldea para pasar con ella y con su padre.

La había conocido hace poco cuando visitaron Maya junto con su pequeña primita. Phoenix le había presentado a sus ayudantes que lo habían acompañado en varios casos que tomó cuando fue abogado defensor, Trucy sintió curiosidad de verlas y más por los interesantes atuendos que tenían puesto, aunque eso era lo de menos.

Lo que más llamó su atención, fue haber visto a una niña de su edad. Una bonita niña que la miraba con timidez y curiosidad. En aquel momento, decidió dar un primer paso; Trucy nunca sintió miedo de hablar con extraños pero no eran "extrañas". Después de todo, eran amigas de su padre y cualquier persona que sea conocida de su padre eran sus amigas también.

Saludó a la pequeña con una sonrisa "¡Hola! Mi nombre es Trucy Wright y soy ¡una maga profesional!" y para hacerle sonreír decidió usar el truco preferido de todos. Y le presentó ante sus ojos, al increíble Sr. Sombrero y se sintió feliz cuando la chica le sonrió sinceramente mientras le saludaba y le dijo su nombre "Pearl Fey ¡encantada de conocerte también, Trucy!". Y fue en ese momento, que las dos se hicieron amigas inseparables.

Ambas chicas se sintieron felices ya que ambas casi nunca tuvieron amigos, Pearl sería porque vivía en una aldea lejana situada en las montañas y casi nunca había niños de su edad mientras a Trucy le cambiaron de escuela muchas veces.

Pearl era una chica muy bonita, curiosa, un poco tímida cuando no estaba del todo segura y una persona que pensaba en lo correcto; Trucy sentía admiración por ella y comprendía cada vez que Pearl tenía dificultades respecto a interactuar con otras personas, como lo fue en el momento en que conoció a Apollo, Athena, Blackquill y Klavier.

Con la joven médium sentía que estando a su lado estaba más segura, no era que no se sentía así con su papá y sus amigos sino que se sentía mucho más completa. Como si su corazón se sintiera muy feliz, una calidez infinita y agradable crecer en su interior de una manera febril.

Extraño ¿no?

Ahora, volviendo a lo de ahora. Tenía que enfocarse en el plan que lo tenía pensado desde el principio: encontrar el lugar ideal para la cita perfecta y romántica para la pareja de abogados. Con Pearl, pensaron en poner de nombre WrightWorth y KlApollo para abreviarlos.

-¡Lo tengo! –la frase entusiasta de Pearl rompió con el silencio del ambiente.

-¿Qué es, Pearls? ¿Se te ocurrió algún lugar? –inquirió Trucy parpadeando por la sorpresa.

-Sí, es este lugar –mostró ante los ojos de su amiga un volante que lo tenía guardado entre sus ropas- El parque de diversiones Gatewater Land.

Trucy miró el papel, tenía impreso fotos de un parque de diversiones con el logo del Tejón Azul, la mascota del departamento de policías. Había diferentes lugares donde visitar, el número de visitas que recibía en cada año y sobre todo varios horarios de diversión.

Sonaba una idea agradable, sin embargo…

-No ocurrió un crimen ahí, según lo que oí el Sr. Edgeworth estuvo ahí cuando hubo un supuesto secuestro –la maga tan sólo pudo oírlo de parte de su padre sobre una de las investigaciones en que estuvo involucrado el Fiscal General.

-Eso no lo había escuchado, el Sr. Nick junto con Maya, la mística y yo lo hemos visitado una vez –comentó la médium tras recordarlo- Fue muy divertido. Maya, la mística me contó que el Gatewater Land cambia de temática en cada año –pausó- Cuando visité creo que la temática era la Casa Embrujada, el Lejano Oeste y un espectáculo que The Gavinners dieron ahí. Ahora dicen que es sobre Piratas, el Espacio Cósmico y el Gremio de los Magos*.

-¿En serio? ¡Suena muy divertido! –después de oír lo último Trucy no podía estar más que entusiasmada con la idea, nunca visitó ahí y luego de escucharlo de Pearl, estaba dispuesta a ir allí- Tendría algún lugar donde podría ser la cita para mi papá con el Sr. Edgeworth –preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-Bueno… -la pausa que hizo la maga casi provoca que la maga sufriera una breve ansiedad- Aquí en el lugar llamado "Travesía en los Siete Mares" tiene un enorme restauran en la playa que sirven los mariscos y otros frutos del mar más deliciosos, han recibido muchas visitas allí y son populares por sus platos también tienen paseo y hoteles cerca con una hermosa vista en el mar –

-Eso es estupendo, Pearl. Es un lugar perfecto para papá y el Sr. Edgeworth –aprobó la maga saltando de alegría- También habrá algo para Polly con el Sr. Gavin –

-Hmm…en el "Cosmic Space" tienen un observatorio donde hacen muestras de todo lo relacionado con el espacio exterior, hay paseos y juegos de simulación también una cena nocturna bajo las estrellas como premio para quienes ganen retos que impongan en el mismo –luego de leerlo, Pearl sonrió abiertamente- Creo que es ideal para el Sr. Polly con el Sr. Príncipe.

-¡Encontramos el lugar perfecto para ellos, Pearl! –

-¡Hurra! –

Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de la maga cayó de repente.

-Sin embargo, Pearls…-Trucy bajó la cabeza preocupada- ¿Cómo conseguiremos las entradas para todos ellos y para nosotras? He oído que se agotan rápido y conseguirlo sería imposible…

-Trucy… -la médium miró a su amiga, tenía que haber algo para que puedan todos ir allá- Dijiste que el Sr. Príncipe fue parte de The Gavinners ¿no? Puedes preguntarle si puede conseguir entradas.

-Podría, pero… se supone que sería una sorpresa para ellos así que no quiero que sospeche que estoy trazando un plan, después de todo, el fiscal Gavin puede llegar a ser más perceptivo que Polly –

-Tienes razón… -después de pensar unos minutos, la médium volvió a sonreír- Creo que Maya, la mística conoce a alguien que le pueda conseguir esas entradas, estoy segura que no tendría ningún problema.

-¿En serio, Pearls? –Trucy levantó la cabeza esperanzada, consiguiendo un asentimiento de su amiga en respuesta con una sonrisa segura y entusiasmada. No vio un rastro de duda o inseguridad en sus gestos, si su amiga dijo que hay una posibilidad entonces tenía que confiar que todo estará bien y su plan se realizaría con éxito- ¡Que bien! Papá, Polly, Sr. Edgeworth y el fiscal Gavin van a tener la mejor cita que tuvieron en sus vidas.

-¡Viva WrightWorth y KlApollo! -

Ambas chicas saltaron de alegría y emoción por haber encontrado finalmente el lugar perfecto para ambas parejas contando ellas, ya que tenían deseos de visitar aquel lugar lleno de diversión. Sin darse cuenta, que estaban abrazadas muy cerca y las caras de ambas estaban a una distancia muy corta.

Cuando cayeron en conciencia de aquello, los rostros de ambas adolescentes estaban rojas como el tomate. Ninguna habló o hizo ademán de alejarse del contacto, es más, parecían estar a gusto.

Un silencio nada incómodo reinaba en la agencia, tanto que podía escuchar los sonidos de los latidos erráticos y las respiraciones serenas de ambas chicas.

Nadie sabía quien comenzó a moverse, lo único que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, era que las chicas estaban rompiendo la distancia poco a poco.

Cada segundo estaban más cerca de tocar sus labios.

Tu-Tump Tu-Tump

Faltaba poco. Casi estaban a punto de tocarse cada vez que oían sus latidos cardiacos sincronizarse y el calor producido por sus alientos.

Tu-Tump Tu-Tump

Sus labios muy pronto se tocarían hasta que…

-¡Ya llegué! –un grito familiar desde la entrada de la oficina rompió con la atmosfera romántica, no tardaron en identificar que se trataba de Apollo y podían especular que no estaba solo, causando que ambas chicas se miraran alarmadas.

Tenían que pensar algo y rápido para ocultar las evidencias.

* * *

**17 de Abril, 12:39 a.m.**

**Cementerio Dropstone**

La tranquilidad reinaba en el aire, el sol se alzaba resplandecientemente en el cielo desapareciendo a las nubes grises y algunos pájaros volaban aleteando con gracia.

Athena no prestaba atención aquello, por más que sea un hermoso día y todo parecía feliz eso no era lo suficiente para calmar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

En frente de sus ojos se encontraba una lápida lustrosa con el símbolo de "Cosmos Center" brillante acompañado de frases y fecha de la persona que fue importante para ella y ya no estaba más. La tumba de su madre Metis Cykes.

Esta no era la primera vez que visitaba aquí, hubo momentos en que se había encontrado con Simon y Aura, juntos dejaban flores, oraban por su madre y pocas veces, interactuaban para aligerar un poco la tensión. Podía entenderlos que Metis fue importante para ellos también, no sólo había sido una mentora o una compañera de trabajo sino también una gran amiga o una persona en que uno podía contar para todo.

Al menos, en aquellas visitas fueron suficientes para sanar sus heridas y aliviar el peso de la culpa.

Ahora, le dolía pero menos que antes. Por primera vez, se sentía en paz ahora que todo se había resuelto y podía estar tranquila gracias a la ayuda del Sr. Wright y los demás.

También se sentía segura con Juniper cerca.

La castaña observaba, a una distancia considerable, a su amiga inclinarse sobre la lápida depositando las flores que preparó y parecía orar. Esta era un momento delicado y personal de Athena, así que decidió esperarla mientras la observaba de lejos con tal de dejarle un poco de privacidad, a pesar que la pelinaranja le había afirmado varias veces que no había ningún problema.

Había visto muy pocas veces a la madre de Athena, en su visitaba por el Cosmos Center, debido que siempre se encontraba ocupada en el laboratorio y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla muy bien, pero podía afirmar con su corazón que era una madre atenta y buena que se preocupaba mucho por su hija. Y aquellos cascos que le había hecho para Athena, eran la prueba de su afecto.

Recordó sobre la desaparición de su amiga, al principio, se había preguntado si se había enfermado o se había olvidado de llamarla, hasta que, una noticia en el periódico le hizo entender el porqué. Su madre Metis Cykes fue asesinada y el único sospechoso, el fiscal Simon Blackquill fue acusado del crimen y encarcelado en el proceso.

Juniper quiso contactarse con su amiga para apoyarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, Athena fue trasladada a Europa bajo el cuidado de unos familiares. Se sintió devastada por aquella noticia, Athena fue en aquel momento su única amiga y la primera que se acercó a ella sin importar de sus defectos. Se sintió impotente y triste al caer en la realidad que Athena se fue y estaba muy lejos para consolarla.

Ahora, Juniper no quería estar lejos más de ella. Athena la necesitaba y ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarla como nunca lo hizo en aquel momento, no quería dejarla sola.

Sin darse cuenta, se le había acercado a su amiga, quien parecía no haberse percatado de su cercanía.

-Thena…-llamó.

La pelinaranja no se había levantado, Juniper esperaba no haber interrumpido algo aún así se armó el valor y decidió continuar.

-Te sientes bien –cuestionó con lentitud.

La susodicha levantó su rostro, Juniper vio que no había rastros de lágrimas o un indicio de haber llorado, sin embargo, los ojos azules de Athena tenían un brillo notable de tristeza entremezclado con dolor. Esa mirada era diferente comparado en las veces que la ha visto últimamente, su amiga siempre se mostraba entusiasta y alegre. Parecía ser positiva y más animada cada vez que se presentaba retos.

Pero, esa mirada le era familiar. Era igual cuando la conoció por primera vez, cuando fue una niña solitaria y tímida con cascos adorables cubriendo sus orejas, alejada de todos sus compañeros a causa de sus defectos auditivos.

Fue esa mirada que le atrajo tanto y le dio el sentimiento de estar a su lado y protegerla, de darle apoyo y compañía que necesitaba.

-Junie…yo…-a la pelinaranja le estaba costando formar palabras para responderle, el dolor por mucho que sea poco se sentía intenso y por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo era imposible.

Unos brazos delicados y cálidos rodeando su cuerpo callaron sus pensamientos, Athena cayó en cuenta de una cosa, Juniper la estaba abrazando ahora mismo.

La calidez del pequeño cuerpo de su amiga la envolvía de una forma agradable, sin dudarlo, correspondió su abrazo también.

Se sentía feliz, ojala pudiera congelar este momento por largo tiempo.

-No necesitas decírmelo. Quiero hacerte sentir mejor, Thena –la abrazó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla por miedo que se alejara- Tan sólo déjame estar a tu lado, por favor… -

La joven abogada abrió los ojos, para luego sonreír sinceramente mientras los cerraba.

-Muchas…Junie –

Athena se sentía feliz con su amiga a su lado otra vez, esto era algo que había extrañado desde que había perdido todo cuando tenía 11 años.

-¿Hola? –preguntó el joven abogado al no haber escuchado gritos de bienvenidas de las chicas como siempre. Apollo decidió volver solo a la agencia ya que no sabía a donde se había ido Athena y su jefe, al parecer, estaba ocupado discutiendo un caso con el Fiscal General; habría sido un viaje tranquilo sino fuera que Klavier decidió acompañarlo como muestra de "caballerosidad". El abogado muy avergonzado quiso negarse, pero Klavier hizo ademán de no escucharlo y seguirlo (más bien "acosarlo", según Apollo) en su camino hasta la agencia.

-No hay nadie acaso –se cuestionó Klavier al ver que había silencio en el edificio.

-No lo creo, las chicas deben estar limpiando la oficina dudo que se hayan ido en alguna parte y Trucy no tiene espectáculo hoy –afirmó el pelicastaño subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la agencia, su preocupación por su ayudante y su amiga era mayor que se olvidó, hace unos segundos, de sus nervios por la cercanía de su fiscal rival.

-¿Chicas? –preguntó al no recibir una sola respuesta- ¿Están ahí? –se dirigió a la puerta con prisa y girar el pomo para abrir y entrar por la oficina, encontrándose a Pearl y Trucy sentadas en el sofá jugando con los naipes y el resto del lugar se encontraba, igual de desordenado como la primera vez que entró en la agencia.

-Oigan, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo? –inquirió el abogado sintiéndose un poco molesto que nada haya cambiado el lugar.

-¿No es obvio, Polly? Estamos jugando –le respondió Trucy encogiéndose los hombros con los naipes a la altura de su rostro.

-Eso es lo que veo, pero no se suponen que deberían estar limpiando aquí –no hacía falta señalar el número de chucherías extrañas ocupando la mayor parte de la habitación, todo parecía estar en el mismo lugar.

-Pues para mí esta bien como esta, Sr. Polly –esta vez, fue Pearl quien le respondió volteando levemente su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que no han hecho nada al respecto –afirmó Apollo cruzando los brazos con una expresión desaprobatoria.

-Herr Frente, con esa expresión de ahora te estás pareciendo más a Herr Edgeworth cuando está molesto de algo –

Apollo pegó un respingo, casi se había olvidado de Klavier Gavin.

-¿Cómo está, fiscal Gavin? –saludó Trucy con tranquilidad- Está acompañando a Polly –preguntó con un toque de picardía.

El abogado se sonrojó ante la sugerencia, en cambio, Klavier sonrió ampliamente.

-Está en una cita con su persona especial, Sr. Príncipe –Pearl miró soñadoramente a la pareja masculina consiguiendo que Apollo sintiera más vergüenza que nunca.

-Jeje, por supuesto, fraülein's –Klavier tomó la palabra, debido que el abogado estaba tan avergonzado que le costaba responder- Sin embargo, tengo una pequeña pregunta para ustedes, klein –

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál es, fiscal Gavin? –

-¿Qué es, Sr. Príncipe? –ambas chicas sintieron curiosidad por lo que iba a preguntar el rubio.

-¿Por qué hacía mucho silencio en la oficina cuando entramos? –se atrevió a cuestionar el susodicho extrañado- ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos? –

-_Si este ni siquiera es tu lugar _–comentó Apollo para sus adentros, recuperándose un poco de su vergüenza- ¿Pasó algo de casualidad? –

Las chicas se tensaron ante las preguntas que las atraparon con la guardia baja.

-E-eh, no. Nada de nada –respondió Trucy ocultando su cara tras los naipes de su mano al igual que Pearl.

El pelicastaño sintió el brazalete apretar su muñeca, eso significaba que lo que acaba de decir su maga ayudante no era cierto. Esto le extraño, conociéndola bien, la maga nunca fue alguien que le ocultara algo, al menos, que fuera uno donde no le conviniera o estuviera relacionado con algo muy personal.

-¿Están seguras? –Klavier habló antes que el abogado se atreviera- Ocultan sus rostros tras los naipes.

-Trucy… -pronunció Apollo.

Para su sorpresa, ambas chicas se levantaron de un salto del sofá y se dirigieron a la puerta de la oficina.

-Pearl, creo que la agencia necesita un nuevo cambio –sugirió la maga con determinación- Tenemos que seguir con la limpieza.

-Tienes razón, la oficina no se limpiará sola –la joven médium estuvo de acuerdo y la siguió, dejando solos al par de chicos muy extrañados por sus inusuales comportamientos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió Apollo luego de que las chicas abandonaron la sala de espera.

-No tengo la menor idea, Herr Frente –le respondió el fiscal encogiéndose los hombros.

Qué extraño.

Sin que los chicos supieran, el plan creado por las adolescentes estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

Era hora que el plan "cita romántica para WrightWorth y KlApollo" comience.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Diccionario de idiomas**

**Alemán**

**Guten tag= **buenas tardes

**Auf Wiedersehen!= **adiós o hasta luego

**Meine Frente= **mi frente

**Herr= **Señor

**Klein= **pequeñas

**Fraülein's= **señoritas

**oh, Gott= **oh, Dios

**Inglés**

**Very good= **muy bien

**C'mon= **Vamos

**Very beautiful= **muy hermosa

**Francés**

**Tourtereaux= **tortolitos

* * *

Gremio de los Magos es el nombre de una novela escrita por la autora Trudi Canavan. El nombre me pareció genial y le quise nombrar para este cap.


	9. Chapter 9: el caso de la tormenta part 1

**·Ace Attorney and Investigations·**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Miles Edgeworth regresa a Los Ángeles después que haya pasado casi 8 años, la razón no sería para retomar casos sino su deseo de volver a ver a su viejo rival al enterarse de la pérdida de su distintivo de letrado. En su camino encontrará a ciertos personajes interesantes, y entre ellos está un joven abogado novato llamado Apollo Justice acompañado de una joven maga llamada Trucy Wright… ¡un momento! ¿¡Wright!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

**Género: Humor/ Romance. Esto es después del Ace Attorney Dual Destinies. Yaoi y Yuri.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: NaruMitsu (Mitsurugi Reiji/Miles Edgeworth x Naruhodo Ryuuichi/Phoenix Wright), KyOdoroki (Garyuu Kyouya/Klavier Gavin x Odoroki Housuke/Apollo Justice). **

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**N/A: Wau, después de quedarme hasta la noche finalmente he terminado con este capítulo. Hace mucho que he querido llegar a este capítulo "el caso de la tormenta", me imaginé cómo sería un escenario donde nuestros queridos protagonistas se quedaran atrapados a causa de la tormenta. Esto es lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza, espero que les guste. Y les aviso que será por partes, no sé hasta donde llegaré pero lo haré hasta terminarlo y abrir una nueva saga. Jeje, disfruten del capítulo.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**·El caso de la tormenta·**

**Parte 1**

**19 de Diciembre, 09:30 a.m.**

**Camino al Palacio de Justicia**

El frío reinaba en el aire de Los Ángeles ahora con las calles cubiertas de nieve blanca y nítida, a pesar que nevara con lentitud, sentía mucho frío y eso que estaba abrigado de pies a cabeza.

Sin embargo, tenía que darse prisa para llegar al Palacio de Justicia si no quería llegar tarde para entregarle el caso que su jefe se le había olvidado.

A pesar de tenerle todo el respeto, este hombre nunca dejaba de exasperarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él que le llevara las pruebas que se le había olvidado?

Claro, Trucy no podía porque tenía escuela hoy y Athena estaba ocupada ahora mismo un caso contra Blackquill.

Como si él no estuviera ocupado. Bueno, admitía que hace poco cerró un caso contra (para su desgracia) el fiscal Gavin y hoy tenía que confirmar una cosa antes de dar por finalizado el archivo.

Parecía como si el destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

Se encogió de hombros cuando una suave y helada brisa sopló, el frío se colaba en cada parte de su cuerpo amenazándolo con arrebatarle los pequeños rastros de calor, que aún conservaba gracias a sus abrigos de lana.

-D-Dios, si e-el cami-no no es-tuviera tan cubierto d-de nie-nieve po-podría haber usado…mi bicicleta –el joven abogado no dejaba de temblar ni de castañear sus dientes, al igual que maldecir a su jefe por su torpeza- S-Sr. Wright… ¿cómo puede ser tan descuidado de olvidar sus archivos?

Sin duda, Apollo comenzaba a sospechar que su jefe le gustaba hacerlo sufrir. No cabía duda que el hombre tenía una mente un tanto humorística como retorcidamente sádica.

Para el colmo, este día de frío parecía empeorar tanto que podría convertirse, en cualquier momento, una paleta de hielo.

Como le gustaría llegar en cuanto antes al Palacio para estar bajo el cobijo de la calefacción con un vaso de café caliente y amargo.

Un sonido de un coche en movimiento lo detuvo, a pesar que el sonido no sentía intenso debido que la nieve lo amortiguaba eso, no quitaba el ruido del motor en funcionamiento.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el joven abogado se giró para observar un auto moderno color violeta oscuro y vidrios polarizados negros, situado a su lado.

Se preguntaba quien podría ser el dueño de aquel vehículo moderno, aunque muy en el fondo, tenía una ligera sospecha de quien sería sumando un mal presentimiento.

El vidrio polarizado se deslizo automáticamente, de la ventana salió un rostro muy familiar, piel bronceada, ojos llamativos azulados, cabello rubio platino y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Hallo, Herr Frente –saludó el fiscal Gavin con una sonrisa galante.

El abogado se quería golpear la cabeza, debió haberlo imaginado que se trataba de él.

-Buenos días, fiscal Gavin –saludó cansinamente el pelicastaño, sin dejar de temblar de frío.

-Herr Frente, se puede saber que estás haciendo con este terrible frío –se atrevió a preguntar al fiscal al notar castañear sus dientes mientras se abrazaba de forma protectora.

-_¿Acaso no es obvio? _–se preguntó el joven abogado un poco molesto- Estoy aquí disfrutando de esta terrible helada…-respondió sarcástico.

El fiscal parpadeó.

-¿Hablas en serio? Estás temblando como una gelatina blanda, ja –

Apollo hizo una mueca.

-¡Claro que estoy temblando de frío! –espetó irritado- ¡Tengo que llevarle unos archivos que al Sr. Wright se le olvidó! Es su culpa que estoy en estas condiciones –

Fue precisamente que Klavier lo miró unos segundos, que exasperaban al joven abogado por el frío que sufría, hasta que habló.

-Puedes entrar en mi nena, Herr Frente. Te daré un aventón –ofreció el rubio haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta del lado del acompañante.

Apollo quiso negarlo, pero viendo lo cálido y acogedor que era adentro comparado lo frío que hacía en el aire no lo pensó dos veces.

Una vez dentro, estaba en lo cierto. El aire acondicionado del coche estaba a una temperatura moderada y cálida tanto que el aire del interior se sentía agradable, el asiento de cuero fino muy cómodo para sus articulaciones entumecidas por el frío y la vista a través de los vidrios polarizados era, la mayor parte, blanca.

-Abróchate el cinturón, Frente. El viaje será rápido –indicó el fiscal para luego sonreír con sorna- Así que disfruta mientras puedas.

Apollo lo miró mal.

-¿Quién dijo que… -su réplica fue cortada en cuanto el coche moderno se puso en marcha y se movió a una velocidad increíble que Apollo dio un grito de sorpresa- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Intentas darme un paro cardíaco!?

-Ach. No exageres, Herr Frente –bufó Klavier- Voy a una velocidad moderada con mi nena tampoco es para tanto con eso, no eres viejo en absoluto –dicho lo último sonrió divertido.

-¡No soy viejo! –reclamó Apollo con enojo- Conduces la misma manera con tu moto. Sabes, comienzo a sospechar que lo haces apropósito para asustarme.

-Ach. Me ofendes, Herr Frente –Klavier lo miró fingidamente herido- No haría algo así con mi adorado e impetuoso Frente y mucho menos con mis nenas. Deberías confiar más en ellas –

-_Adorado… sí como no _–el abogado joven estaba sonrojado, no estaba seguro si era vergüenza o ira- Por cierto, ¿por qué llamas así?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién? –cuestionó el fiscal sin quitar sus ojos del camino.

-A eso…he notado que llamas…"nenas" tanto a tu coche como a tu moto –era cierto, lo había notado desde la primera vez que conoció al ex estrella del rock.

-No te olvides que llamo así a mi colección de guitarras, aunque a ellas las llamo mis "amantes" –sonrió ante lo último adivinando la reacción del pequeño abogado.

-B-bu-bueno, ¿no haz pensado que alguien podría malinterpretarlo? –Apollo ocultó fallidamente su vergüenza- Volviendo al caso, responde mi pregunta.

El ex estrella de rock no tardó en responder con tranquilidad.

-No lo considero extraño –ante el silencio, continuó- Soy un músico y me apasiona la música y la velocidad. Las cosas que amo, son muy valiosas para mí y la mejor forma de cuidarlas es tratarlas como una dama o mejor dicho, una buena amante.

Apollo lo miró por un rato sin haber llegado a comprender la "pasión" de su rival.

-_Sigo sin comprenderlo y lo último no era necesario _–decidió cambiar de tema para evitar vergüenzas- ¿Haz tenido amantes antes? –soltó inconscientemente.

Klavier parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Perdón? –

Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, el abogado no tardó en avergonzarse.

-N-N-No importa lo que dije ¡Olvídalo! –pronunció de manera precipitada. Para evitar mirar la expresión del fiscal se dignó a mirar la ventana situada a su lado.

Pasaron minutos, que parecían eternos al menos para Apollo, hasta que Klavier se dignó en responder.

-Las tuve sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo…-respondió con toda naturalidad como si estuviera hablando del clima- Ahora me dedico más en las leyes, eso es lo importante ahora.

-…ya veo –Apollo no sabía si acaba de tocar un tema muy personal, mejor dejar de lado este tipo de conversación, le resultaba incómodo.

-Tú también las haz tenido, Herr Frente –cuestionó el fiscal curiosamente.

-¿P-p-perdone? –esta vez, fue Apollo quien lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Si tú también haz tenido alguna amante –el fiscal sentía curiosidad por el abogado, aunque por dentro sentía un poco de inquietud si esa cuestión fuera cierta.

-¡No tuve ninguna! –respondió precipitadamente con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. Después de darse cuenta de su reacción, decidió calmarse un poco- Quiero decir, nunca se me cruzó esa idea en mi mente. Siempre he estado más preocupado en mis estudios para convertirme en abogado y cumplir con mi búsqueda…-pausó- Para serle sincero, no he tenido interés alguno por alguien…

Apollo no sabía si fue su imaginación al ver al fiscal Gavin relajarse luego de dar un suspiro.

-¿Y qué hay de Fraülein Woods o de Fraülein Blackquill? –

Recordaba que el joven abogado tuvo interacciones con esas mujeres, aunque había más, pero ellas estuvieron en los últimos casos que Apollo tomó cuando conoció a Athena y al fiscal Simon Blackquill.

-Juniper solo la conocí en el caso que Athena había tomado en el crimen que ocurrió en la Academia Legal de Themis, es una chica encantadora pero no es mi tipo –admitió el abogado, la verdad, Juniper era alguien que consideraba simpática y todo pero no llegó a causarle una sensación relacionada con romance- y Aura Blackquill, bueno, ella me ayudó mucho en mi investigación y comprendió mi situación…pero, no la veo como una novia o eso –Aura era una mujer atractiva, pero eso era menos, Apollo estaba más enfrascado en hallar al asesino de Clay más que nada.

Klavier se quedó un rato en silencio, que para el abogado le resultaba eterno, no podía evitarlo. Estar a solas con el fiscal le resultaba algo inquietante y más cuando lo veía en esa inusual fachada pensativa y seria, algo que casi nunca lo veía desde hace mucho.

-¿Eres gay acaso, Herr Frente? –soltó la "bomba".

-¿D-D-D-Disculpe? –Apollo se sobresaltó por aquella inesperada pregunta, que tardó mucho en registrarla- ¿P-por qué me pregunta eso? ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que soy gay!?

-He notado que usted no ha tenido un mínimo interés por las mujeres, por muy atractivas o simpáticas que fueran –le respondió ignorando el poder intenso de las "Cuerdas de Acero" de Apollo- También no haz tenido ningún problema cuando nos hemos besado muchas veces cada vez que nos encontramos, eso demuestra que eres gay.

El joven abogado no tardó en ruborizarse en un tono mucho más intenso que el color de su traje, con una expresión entre aturdida, avergonzada y horrorizada sumando que su boca abría y cerraba, sin saber que replicar.

-Estoy en lo correcto, Apollo –el fiscal le sonrió al abogado, a diferencia de otras sonrisas, esta parecía divertida pero llena de sinceridad.

-T-t-t-t-tú…-el aludido no sabía que responderle- El hecho de que…bueno…yo…tú…quiero decir nosotros…digo… ¡Eso no es el punto! –gritó delatando su nerviosismo- ¡El hecho que haya hecho eso contigo no quiere decir que no hice con otros! -

-En serio –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír el rubio, esa sonrisa para el abogado le recordaba a Trucy o al Sr. Wright cada vez que lo molestaban- ¿y puedes mencionarlo? –esa cuestión, parecía invitarlo a demostrar alguna prueba que respalde su argumento.

-Bueno…-se detuvo a pensar unos momentos, para luego resignarse al no encontrar nada- No.

Ante la risa que emitió el fiscal, hizo que el castaño sintiera que recibió el regaño y la penalización del Juez.

-No se puede realizar un argumento sin tener alguna prueba que lo respalde –

Apollo se sentía agradecido de no estar en un tribunal ahora mismo, por lo menos, le ahorraría la humillación pública cada vez que se enfrentaba con Klavier.

Dejando esa vergonzosa pregunta sobre su sexualidad a un lado, había otra cuestión que lo molestaba desde hace varios días.

Pero, no sabía si este era el momento adecuado para preguntar. Después de tantas vergüenzas, mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Qué pasa, Apollo? –preguntó el fiscal al notar a su abogado rival sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? N-nada. ¡No es nada! –respondió el susodicho con rapidez. Mejor cambiar un poco el tema- Puedes poner algo de música en tu radio por favor, me incomoda que solo conversemos temas vergonzosos.

-Ja, estas hablando mi idioma ahora, Apollo. Eso me gusta –la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó aun más cuando vio el rubor colarse en las mejillas del abogado.

-D-da igual, ponlo ya –el castaño prefería la música como excusa para evitar tocar algún tema vergonzoso, al menos para él, durante el poco transcurso del viaje. Esperaba que pudiera llegar ya al Palacio de la Justicia, aún sabiendo que pasaría el resto de su tarde en la oficina de Gavin para archivar el caso que acababan de cerrar. Más cruel no podía ser su destino.

-Bueno, si tú lo pides, Apollo –

Al pulsar el botón de encendido en el aparato, en el aire no tardó en resonar la ruidosa y muy conocida canción que Klavier tocaba cuando estuvo en The Gavinners, "Amor culpable".

Apollo gimió en su interior, se arrepentía de haberlo pedido.

* * *

**19 de Diciembre, 09:30 a.m.**

**Palacio de Justicia**

**Oficina del Fiscal General**

La tranquilidad reinaba en la gran oficina de Miles Edgeworth, la amplia ventana que otorgaba iluminación natural de las afueras no era nada más que el frío paisaje blanco provocado por las nieves.

De sólo mirarlo daba una sensación contagiosa, tembló ante la idea de cómo sería si estuviera allá afuera. Estaba agradecido de estar en el cálido cobijo del Palacio de la Justicia.

Aunque, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle hecho ese pedido a uno de sus aprendices.

-_Espero que Apollo no se tarde mucho, por cómo se ven las cosas ahora, espero que no haya una tormenta hoy _–

Había escuchado en el pronóstico que habría una nevada hoy mismo, pero no peor que una tormenta. Porque si así lo fuera, el abogado estaría preocupado por Apollo y Trucy que todavía no estaban aquí. Esperaba que el pronosticador estuviera en lo cierto con la noticia, porque la mayoría de las veces que lo escuchó estuvieron equivocadas.

Phoenix suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo, Wright? –una voz intensa, profunda y familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El abogado levantó su vista de sus archivos, al caer en cuenta que no estaba solo, dado por el hecho que esta oficina no era suya.

Edgeworth, quien se encontraba ahora mismo, sentado tras su escritorio de su oficina con una fila casi enorme de papeleos y algunos otros documentos, que desconocía de lo que se tratara; lo miraba con la ceja arqueada sin soltar su pluma.

-No, no es nada –negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tenuemente- Es sólo que… estoy un poco preocupado por los chicos.

-Te refieres de Trucy y de tu protegido, Apollo –

-Sí –asintió en respuesta- Cuando veo mucha tranquilidad en climas así no es buena señal, al menos para mí –

Sintiendo su preocupación, el fiscal dio un suspiro.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, pero estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien y no tardarán en volver –se ajustó sus gafas, una manera que para Phoenix le recordaba vagamente haber visto una vez a Gregory, el padre de su amigo, hacer eso cada vez que estaba preocupado o pensativo- Ellos ya son mayores, si alguna vez sucede algo malo, se comunicarían de inmediato contigo ¿me equivoco?

Tenía razón, Trucy ya tenía 16 años y Apollo 23 años. No era para considerarlos unos niños y llevaban sus móviles para comunicarle por si ocurría alguna clase de inconveniente, debía confiar más en ellos. Pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo, era su responsabilidad que nada les pasara además que le hizo una promesa a la madre de ellos incluyendo a Zak, antes de morir.

Phoenix todavía no se los había dicho, pero esperaba que llegara "el momento" en que Lamiroir, mejor dicho, Thalassa decidiera decir la verdad que ellos son hermanos y que ella es su madre. Había pasado 1 año desde aquello, sabía que no era justo que no lo supieran pero no podía encontrar "ese momento adecuado" para anunciarlo.

No podía evitar comparar esa situación, con lo que sucedió con Mia y Maya. Parecía como si el destino jugara una mala pasada con todas las personas que, desgraciadamente, han quedado sin padres. Pero, de alguna forma se las arreglaron para seguir adelante y madurar tempranamente.

Perder a alguien es doloroso, como había dicho antes, uno no puede morir fácilmente si al menos tiene a alguien por quien vivir.

Eso hicieron Maya, Miles, Ema, Lana, Trucy, Pearl, Apollo, Athena y más. La vida era muy desconocida y el destino era todo un misterio, pero de alguna forma somos los responsables de elegir las cartas y los que decidimos que camino tomar a continuación. Admiraba la manera que ellos han encontrado de continuar sus vidas, podía afirmar que él también tuvo sus momentos muy dolorosos y tristes, pero de alguna manera logró levantarse y seguir en adelante gracias al apoyo de tuvo por varios, que ahora son sus amigos (Mia, Maya, Apollo, Trucy y Miles).

De alguna forma se sentía feliz, sino fuera por todos ellos, él no estaría aquí otra vez. Lo mejor de todo, no sólo tiene grandes amigos, una adorable hija y dos increíbles estudiantes sino también la persona más importante en su corazón y la razón por la que se convirtió en abogado: Miles Edgeworth.

Sonrió ampliamente sintiendo calidez agradable en su pecho.

-Wright, hay algo que te está resultando gracioso –se atrevió a comentar Edgeworth tras notar el cambio repentino de Phoenix.

-¿Eh? –el susodicho pareció salirse de sus cavilaciones.

-Estabas preocupado al principio y ahora te veo sonriente, hay algo que te hizo sentir contento –

-N-nada, no es nada –respondió negando con la cabeza para continuar con su lectura.

El Fiscal General parpadeó, había veces que no podía especular que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su rival, mejor dicho, su novio. No estaba acostumbrado en pronunciar aquella palabra, después de todo, siendo un fiscal siempre tuvo una vida atareada además que le dio más importancia su trabajo que otra cosa. Relaciones románticas o noviazgos estaban en segundo plano.

Nunca le interesó relacionarse con alguien, sea hombre o mujer le daba igual. Nunca sintió atracción alguna por las mujeres, a pesar, que algunas habían sido agradables (sin embargo, la Sra. Oldbag era alguien que estaba lejos de ser agradable) así tampoco con hombres. La única excepción que tuvo y seguía teniendo es con Phoenix Wright.

Todo había comenzado hace 25 años, cuando se conocieron en la primaria en el juicio por el tema que su dinero había desaparecido. Fue un encuentro fugaz, pero lo suficiente para considerar a Phoenix y Larry sus mejores amigos antes que todo cambiara a causa del incidente DL-6.

Su vida estuvo llena de oscuridad, dolor y mucha amargura. Esa sombra lo había cegado, tras varios años de estudio bajo la tutela del asesino de su padre le hizo tomar decisiones equivocadas. Todas esas victorias que tuvo anteriormente, fue solamente para escapar de sus propios "crímenes" y llenar ese vacío profundo de su corazón de manera inútil.

Sin embargo, hace 10 años, tuvo ese reencuentro inesperado con Phoenix Wright. Convertido en el abogado defensor. Jamás creyó que lo vería de esta manera, en el tribunal, en el mismo bando que su padre había estado.

Al principio, quería de cualquier manera ganarle como lo hizo con la mayoría de los abogados defensores que se ha enfrentado. Así también evitarlo cuando, tras su primera derrota, empezó a desarrollar inexplicables sentimientos que creyó haberlos perdido.

De alguna extraña manera, Phoenix siempre le causaba "sentimientos innecesarios" y sin darse cuenta, fueron creciendo poco a poco hasta envolver todo su ser en una calidez extrañamente agradable, era como si un calor abrazara tu cuerpo y te ofreciera protección.

Desde que Phoenix volvió a su vida, todos sus demonios del pasado y el peso que cargó sobre sus hombros a lo largo de sus oscuros años, desaparecieron por completo.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, cual importante era este hombre.

Miles detuvo su pequeño labor para admirarlo. Esto era la primera vez que veía a Phoenix en su modo de trabajo, ahora estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de su oficina mientras leía alguno de sus expedientes.

Se veía relajado y con aire de profesionalismo con ese chaleco de color azul claro, lo hacía ver como un hombre sofisticado y serio en su profesión. Su chaqueta azul descansaba a su lado, pero eso era lo de menos.

La expresión de Phoenix se veía relajada y concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo. Sus grandes ojos azul cerúleo, brillante y maduro enfocados en el documento, sus labios estaban arqueados levemente reflejando una sonrisa relajada y su barbilla cómodamente apoyada sobre los nudillos de su mano izquierda.

Edgeworth debía admitir lo atractivo que se veía en estos momentos el abogado.

Había algo en él que lo relajaba también, esa sensación agradable y protegida era algo contagioso. Nunca lo diría, pero Phoenix era como una luz o mejor dicho, el ave fénix que renacía de sus cenizas otorgando nuevas oportunidades no sólo a sus clientes sino a la mayoría que se involucraron con él.

Era increíble como había cambiado todo. De ser un buen abogado defensor a un amoroso padre, un fantástico mentor y un novio increíble.

Se sentía afortunado de tenerlo a su lado otra vez.

Phoenix al levantar la vista, notó que Miles lo estaba observando con detenimiento por ratos largos.

-¿Estás bien, Edgeworth? –inquirió con la ceja levemente arqueada.

El Fiscal General se sobresaltó al verse sorprendido por su pareja, de inmediato cogió su pluma e hizo ademán en regresar a su labor.

-N-No es nada, continua con lo tuyo –apenas pudo ocultar el nerviosismo y el rubor intenso teñir sus mejillas. Pudo jurar, que el abogado sonrió divertidamente para luego volver a enfocarse en sus archivos.

* * *

**19 de Diciembre, 11:06 a.m.**

**Palacio de Justicia**

**Oficina del fiscal Gavin**

Apollo se sentía agradecido de haber llegado al Palacio de la Justicia, la sensación helada de su cuerpo parecía desaparecer poco a poco por la calefacción del mismo edificio.

Se quitó el abrigo y demás accesorios para depositarlos sobre el sofá de la oficina de Klavier.

No era la primera vez que venía a su oficina, aunque no se acostumbraba estar en un lugar tan distinto a la Agencia Polivalente Wright o a la oficina del Fiscal Jefe.

Bueno, era de esperarse viniendo de alguien con una personalidad única como Klavier Gavin.

Una amplia ventana, la mesa que es un parlante gigante, la pared donde colgaba una gran cantidad y distintos diseños de guitarras, tres pantallas de televisor de plasma, varios carteles de The Gavinners, el mismo fiscal Gavin y otras estrellas de rock y muebles de aspecto caro y moderno.

Apollo no podía concentrarse mucho en su expediente, tenía que ir a la oficina del fiscal general para entregarle los archivos del caso al Sr. Wright pero necesitaba recuperarse un poco del frío.

Además, no estaba seguro si cuando abriera la puerta se encontrara con una situación comprometida de ellos dos como la última vez.

-_No, Justice. ¡Basta ya! Ellos deben estar trabajando por un caso de manera profesional, nunca harían "eso" sobre todo en la oficina del Fiscal General_ –se reprochó mentalmente, aunque todavía no podía quitarse aquella imagen de su cabeza donde su actual jefe y el actual fiscal jefe estaban muy abrazados con sus rostros demasiado cerca. Era como si…como si se hubieran…besado.

El joven abogado no tardó en ponerse rojo ante aquel pensamiento.

-_Ya deja de recordar "eso", Justice. Los viste abrazados al menos no los viste besándose o relacionándose físicamen-...pero ¿¡Qué mierda estoy diciendo!? ¡Esto no esta bien! ¡No está para nada bien! _–se golpeó la frente como reproche.

-¿En serio que te sientes bien, Frente? –cuestionó el fiscal rubio adentrándose en su oficina con dos tazas que emanaban vapor en sus manos.

-_Argh. No me di cuenta de él _–el abogado estuvo tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que no reparó en la presencia del fiscal tras abrir la puerta- ¡Estoy bien! –le respondió sobresaltado.

-¿Dices verdad? –Klavier parpadeó ante su respuesta- Te noto tenso y muy rojo.

El abogado dio un respingo al verse pillado.

-Nada, es por la calefacción –excusó para luego llevar el expediente en su rostro para cubrir su rubor.

Klavier quería indagar, pero mejor decidió pasar. A juzgar por el comportamiento de su pequeño rival era claro que se trataba de un tema que no quería hablar, por ahora.

En su lugar, depositó una taza sobre la mesa de cristal y extendió una para Apollo.

-Te he traído café negro para entrar en calor, espero que no te moleste –

Apollo bajó el expediente de sus ojos para mirar las tazas.

-G-gracias –aceptó gustosamente la bebida.

El fiscal asintió en respuesta, para luego sentarse en su sillón lujoso ubicado frente al sofá donde estaba sentado el abogado. La única cosa que los separaba era la mesa de cristal ubicada en el medio.

Ambos bebieron con tranquilidad sus bebidas calientes. Apollo disfrutó del líquido caliente viajar a su garganta, el calor estaba inundando su cuerpo y eso ayudaba a liberar de la sensación helada que adquirió de afuera.

El silencio inundaba en el aire, eso incomodaba a ambos hombres.

Apollo le acosaba una pregunta que tanto le quería hacer al fiscal. Puede que hubo indicio de coqueteos, besos y sentimientos extraños cuando conoció al fiscal rubio desde sus días en los que fue abogado novato.

Seguía preguntándose qué es lo que vio Klavier en él, por qué se sentía atraído por alguien tan normal como él. No tenía nada. Era un simple ciudadano que pagaba el mantenimiento de su apartamento, no tenía algún coche lujoso, manejaba su bicicleta como su único medio de transporte, sus ingresos eran iguales al del Sr. Wright y ni siquiera tenía alguna clase de talento en música como lo fue su padre biológico.

Ahora que se encontraba a solas con el fiscal, era su oportunidad de cuestionar aquello.

Dio un suspiro, necesitaba sacar sus dudas ahora mismo.

-Klavier –llamó la atención del fiscal, quien levantó su mirada de su bebida para verlo. Apollo suspiró nuevamente para armarse de valor- Yo –

¡Bip! ¡Bip!

El sonido del móvil sonando interrumpió la conversación que iba a realizar.

Apollo no tardó en reconocer que era el suyo. Disculpándose con Klavier, buscó en su abrigo y sacó su celular rojo.

Se trataba de un mensaje por parte de Trucy.

**Polly! Te llamo para avisarte que estoy ahora en el pasillo del tribunal, he vuelto de la escuela. Ahora que me fijo muy bien, la gente parece que están volviendo a sus casas y no veo a nadie por aquí. ¿Dónde estás? Espero que no hayas vuelto a casa sin mí, parece que Athena se fue a casa junto con el fiscal Blackquill porque tenía asuntos que atender.**

**Avísame ya! ¿Estás aquí o estás en otro lugar?**

**De: Trucy Wright**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Para: Apollo Justice**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿De quién es, Herr Frente? –

-Es de Trucy, ya está aquí en el tribunal –tecleó su móvil para responder- Le diré que estoy en tu oficina para que venga. Avisaré al Sr. Wright que su hija regresó.

-Es mejor no hacer preocupar a Herr Wright –

Apollo asintió, aunque sospechaba que Trucy ya le avisó, es mejor asegurarse que lo sepa antes que nada. Después de todo, Trucy era su responsabilidad.

Las luces de la oficina de fiscal se apagaron abruptamente de la nada, provocando que ambos hombres se sorprendieran por aquello para luego alarmarse.

-¿¡Q-Qué sucede ahora!? –pronunció Apollo desconcertado.

-Al parecer apagaron las luces –a pesar de no poder ver a su rival, podía suponer que estaba serio.

-¿C-cómo es eso posible? Todavía no es hora de cerrar –el abogado abrió los ojos cuando cayó cuenta de algo.

Ante el silencio de su abogado, el fiscal lo miró, a pesar que no podía ver nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Herr Frente? –

-Trucy me acaba de escribir que no veía a nadie en el tribunal y parece que todos regresaron a sus casas… -sintió sombrearse- N-no me digas que…

-Que estamos solos en el Palacio de la Justicia, ja –continuó el fiscal, para sorpresa del abogado, estaba tranquilo- Conociendo a Herr Wright, todavía debe estar en el Palacio también con Herr Edgeworth.

Al menos, eso lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo. Sin embargo, no era el momento para aliviarse.

Apollo se levantó de su asiento.

-Iré a buscar a Trucy –tecleó el mensaje para avisar a su ayudante.

**Trucy, soy Apollo. Quédate donde estés y no te muevas, iré a buscarte. No tardaré. Vale?**

**De: Apollo Justice**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Para: Trucy Wright**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Iré contigo, Herr Frente –comentó Klavier levantándose de su asiento también.

-Tienes una linterna o algo que nos ayude –preguntó antes de moverse por miedo a chocar con algo en el camino.

-Creo tener en la gaveta –escuchó pasos del fiscal hacia las cortinas, al deslizarlas las luces blancas no tardaron en iluminar la oficina provocando que Apollo cerrara los ojos ante su intensidad.

Una vez acostumbrado, vio al fiscal sacar dos grandes linternas sacar del cajón de su escritorio y encaminarse a donde estaba el abogado.

-Vamos, no hagamos esperar a Fraülein Maga –

Apollo asintió y ambos salieron por la puerta de la oficina para luego cerrarla.

* * *

**19 de Diciembre, 11:06 a.m.**

**Palacio de Justicia**

**Oficina del Fiscal General**

Después de revisar algunos expedientes, tanto Edgeworth como Phoenix decidieron descansar un poco.

El abogado mayor se estiró un poco para relajar sus músculos entumecidos.

-¿Cansado? –cuestionó el fiscal para sentarse a su lado.

-No, sólo un poco tenso –respondió sonriéndole- Todavía me falta leer el archivo que lo olvidé en la oficina.

-Y por esa razón haz mandado a tu protegido a buscarlo –

-Estás en lo correcto –

-Comienzo a sentir cierta pena por el abogado Justice, no podías haber ido tú en su lugar. Con este frío no es nada agradable y menos para alguien que tiene una bicicleta como único medio de transporte –el fiscal podía opinar que el abogado tenía una manera algo sádica de tratar a uno de sus subordinados, aunque él tampoco era una excepción cuando se trataba de Gumshoe.

-Nah, Apollo va estar bien. Acaba de mandar un mensaje para avisarme que está con el fiscal Gavin en su coche –

A juzgar por la sonrisa pícara del abogado, podía sospechar que tuvo que ver con ese encuentro casual de su protegido y uno de sus subordinados.

-Tuviste que ver en esto –

-Hey! No sospeches que tuve que ver con eso, simplemente le he dado un consejo a Gavin y nada más –se defendió el abogado sin dejar de sonreír alzando sus manos en señal de honestidad.

El fiscal quería preguntar qué clase de consejo le dio, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por alto. Había otra nota por la que debe preocuparse.

-Y qué hay de Trucy, alguna noticia de ella –

-Me escribió que está en camino para dirigirse aquí, dijo que no tardará. Cualquier cosa me lo hará saber –comentó para luego verificar un momento su móvil, al ver que no había nada nuevo, lo guardó en su bolsillo.

El fiscal asintió, se quitó los lentes un segundo para limpiarse los ojos.

Vio al abogado mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al colocarse sus gafas nuevamente.

-Sabes, no sé si te lo he dicho antes pero esas gafas te quedan muy bien –comentó para sonreírle con suavidad, esa sonrisa se veía tan cálida que podía derretir a cualquiera.

-Um, gracias –pronunció sintiendo calidez en su pecho.

-Te… te pareces mucho a tu padre con ellas –soltó con sinceridad.

Edgeworth abrió los ojos, para luego tornar una mirada llena de nostalgia.

-Lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato el abogado- No quise recordártelo…

El fiscal negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario que te disculpes –pronunció- Hace mucho… dejó de afectarme aquello…-pausó- Jamás pensé que algún día los necesitaría usar, no creí digno de tener algo de él después de todo lo que sucedió tras ese incidente.

-No digas eso, eres su hijo después de todo –Phoenix tomó con suavidad la mano de Miles, el fiscal no se molestó por el contacto, en respuesta entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio- Miles, no tienes porqué sentirte así por el pasado. Eso fue hace mucho y no debes culparte de tus errores –miró fijamente al peligris sin soltar su mano- Lo importante es que haz decidido tomar el camino correcto y ahora, eres el hombre del que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso. Y…yo también lo estoy.

El fiscal se quedó en silencio, sin apartarse de su vista del abogado defensor. No sabía cómo, pero siempre tenía una clase de poder para apartar de sus pesares y aliviar sus profundos dolores. Ese efecto era algo que lo había molestado antes, en el principio en la que fueron "enemigos" pero eso había cambiado cuando supo lo importante que era este mismo hombre.

-Phoenix, tú… siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor, siempre lo haz hecho a pesar que era innecesario –pronunció el fiscal con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es uno de mis encantos –bromeó el abogado para llevarse la mano tras su nuca mientras sonreía de manera torpe.

-Pues tus encantos me resultan extraños, aunque creo que eso es parte de tu personalidad –la sonrisa no tardó en dibujarse en el rostro de Edgeworth.

-Y es por eso que me consideras encantador –

-No es que te considere de esta manera –

-Ah, vamos. Cállate y bésame –el abogado se acercó al fiscal plantando un beso en sus labios, quien los recibió gustosamente.

-Espera –ignorando el puchero de decepción cruzarse en el rostro de Wright, Edgeworth se quitó las gafas depositándolas con cuidado en la mesa- Bueno, ahora s–

Los labios del abogado plantaron sobre los suyos con ansiedad, el fiscal no se quejó, en su lugar correspondió el beso con el mismo fervor mientras cambiaba su posición para acomodarse.

Posicionó sus brazos en la nuca de Phoenix para profundizar el beso mientras las manos del abogado se depositaron en su cintura.

Empezaba a sentir calor, un calor creciente que abrazaba y viajaba por todo su cuerpo. No podía resistirse y sin darse cuenta, el beso fue tomándose más profundo y más apasionado.

-Mmhm… -

La lengua de Phoenix jugaba con la suya a una danza caliente y húmeda mientras exploraba el recoveco de sus bocas. Las manos del abogado no tardaron en despojar el largo abrigo escarlata del fiscal y el mismo no tardó en posicionarse sobre su novio al acostarse en el sofá.

El aire se llenó de gemidos y ruidos labios chocarse con suavidad. Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacerles falta en sus pulmones, se separaron con lentitud para recuperar el aire y respirar con normalidad.

-Ah…eso fue…-pronunció Edgeworth intentando normalizar su respiración.

-…intenso… -comentó Phoenix sin quitar sus manos de la cintura de su novio.

El peligris asintió apoyando su frente en el hombro del pelinegro para tranquilizarse, de paso, podía oler su colonia junto con el aroma de su shampoo.

Phoenix quería reanudar el beso hasta que un sonido familiar interrumpió con el romance sobresaltando a ambos hombres. Esa canción se trataba del tema del Samurai de Acero, venía del móvil del abogado que estaba guardado en su chaqueta.

-M-me permites… -pidió.

-S-sí claro –Miles se movió para sentarse en su posición anterior mientras Phoenix cogió su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Oprimió el botón y vio que se trataba de un mensaje, de parte de su hija.

**Papá! Te aviso que he vuelto de la escuela y me encuentro ahora mismo en el pasillo del tribunal, parece que la mayoría se fueron a sus casas porque no encuentro a nadie por aquí, creo que es por la tormenta. Igual no te preocupes, le he avisado a Polly y me dijo que irá a buscarme.**

**De: Trucy Wright**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Para: Phoenix Wright**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Es Trucy, dice que acaba de volver de la escuela –

-En serio? Eso es bueno –se alivió al saber la noticia que Trucy ya está aquí, por una razón extraña, sentía cierto cariño por esa chica. Pero, al mirar el ceño fruncido del abogado sintió que había algo mal- ¿Qué sucede, Phoenix?

-Aquí dice que no encuentra a nadie en el tribunal y cree que es por la tormenta –el ceño del susodicho se profundizó más.

-¿C-cómo? Eso es imposible –de inmediato, el fiscal se paró para asomarse por su amplia ventana y lo que vio, lo dejó desconcertado.

Phoenix no tardó en seguirlo. Y se calló por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

El paisaje ahora estaba cubierto por una espesa capa blanca tanto que no podía distinguir nada y la nieve, a pesar que caía en pequeños copos, era inmensa la cantidad y la velocidad que se aumentó en tan poco tiempo.

Al menos, Trucy regresó a tiempo antes que el clima empeorara. Pero, surgió una nueva preocupación.

Ambos miraron con atención al móvil del abogado sonar nuevamente.

Se trataba de un mensaje de Apollo.

**Sr. Wright, parece que apagaron las luces. Iré a encender las luces de emergencia junto con el fiscal Gavin. No se preocupe por Trucy, iré a buscarla. Luego nos reuniremos con ustedes, en la oficina del Sr. Edgeworth.**

**No me tardaré.**

**De: Apollo Justice**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Para: Phoenix Wright**

**Nº: xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Es Apollo, dice que irá a buscar a Trucy mientras va a encender las luces de emergencia y volverá con nosotros –avisó una vez terminado de leer el mensaje.

-¿Apagaron las luces? –cuestionó el fiscal con una expresión sombría. No se habían dado cuenta, hasta ahora, debido que la oficina de Edgeworth tenía amplia ventana que dejaba entrar la luz natural de afuera.

-Al parecer sí, cuando pensaron que nadie estaba en el edificio –pronunció el abogado con el ceño fruncido- Tan sólo nos queda esperar aquí con ellos hasta que la tormenta se termine.

Edgeworth asintió en silencio para luego suspirar.

Esta vez, sería un largo día.

Estarán atrapados dentro del Palacio de la Justicia hasta que la tormenta se detenga.

Sin embargo, dado el indicio de la misma no sabía cuando iba a terminar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Hola a todos los queridos lectores! Aquí les responderé sus mensajes anteriores.**

**Cap7: **

**Ashery24: **Sí, tienes razón. La razón por la que Edgey no sale con chicas es porque sea gay o asexual; aunque de preferencia porque es gay y le gusta mucho Phoenix jeje. Ah, sí lo de Phoebe "Nix" Wright era un Cameo por tu idea XD. Bueno, lo de llamarse por sus apellidos se debe por la costumbre. Lo más tierno es que se llamen por sus nombres tal como lo hicieron cuando niños. ¿te gustó la idea de Polly y Klavi cantando juntos? Una vez me he preguntado que tal sería si ambos hicieran un dúo ¿te gustó? Me pareció tierno imaginarme la escena de ambas parejas, trato de poner mucho sentimentalismo y emoción en ambas. Espero que te haya gustado.

**AquaHonda: **me halaga mucho saber que mi fic sea decente para ti jeje, eso me alegra mucho. Perdón por ciertos errores de ortografía y otras cosas que encuentres en mi narración, trataré de corregir eso. Me encanta mucho las parejas de Ace Attorney sobre todo NaruMitsu y KyOdoroki son mis favoritas, estoy decidida en continuar con esta historia y veré si publico otras más. Así que, gracias por tu reviews me alegra bastante ;)

**Guest: **gracias también, me alegra que te guste la historia y la manera que la narro, trato de imaginarme el escenario entre los personajes además que respetar sus personalidades. Espero que te gusten más capítulos que publique de ellos. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro de corazón.

**Cap8:**

**Ashery24: **como te lo prometí he escrito un capítulo donde las chicas son las protagonistas, me alegro que te haya gustado las parejas TruPearl y JuniThena. No es la primera vez que escribo un fic Yuri, pero el de TruPearl es la primera vez. Lo primero que se me ocurrió de ellas dos fue que estuvieran ocupadas por ideal un plan para las parejas masculinas, muy pronto se me ocurrirá ideas para el viaje a Gatewater Land. Estoy muy ansiosa en llegar ese capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas y haré aparecer ciertos personajes.

**Bueno, eso fue todo amigos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos para el próximo capítulo.**

**Matta ne! (Nos vemos!)**

**Underword XD!**


End file.
